


Avatar Legend of Korra: Reimagined

by Storymaker2



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, legend of korra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29874600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storymaker2/pseuds/Storymaker2
Summary: After the passing of Avatar Aang, the new Avatar rises. A young water bender named Korra. Yet even as the new Avatar masters the elements she finds herself unable to learn the one element that should have come naturally to her, water. A reimaging of Legend of Korra season 1 with elements of seasons 2 and 3 added in to an original storyline including new and existing pairings.
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Avatar Korra

"It's not fair! Mom and dad said it would come naturally!" Korra shouted in frustration as the water before her lay still. At four years old, Korra had relatively short dark-brown hair, cyan eyes, and brownish skin, typical for the people of the northern or southern water tribes.

She stood with a dozen or so other children. All dressed in blue fur coats to keep them warm in the south pole's harsh environment. The children each carefully moved their hands and bodies around small water urns. These motions carried the liquid around them in an elegant matter, and it infuriated Korra, who furiously tried to repeat the moves she'd learned. Yet, it only slightly disturbed the water, nothing more.

"Aww, what's the matter, Korra? Still can't accept you aren't a water bender!" Korra's anger grew steadily as she turned to three giggling girls nearby. They bent the water well for their age, making it dance around them.

The little-girl tried to look away, but the girl who mocked her splashed Korra in the back.

"Oops, sorry!" She chuckled.

"That's it, Nunataq!" Korra roared as she came over, fists raised.

"No, please, don't sit on me!" Nunataq pretended to be scared while emphasizing Korra's chubby belly, making her go red in the face from rage and shame.

"Enough!" A stern voice silenced all four girls, and they turned to see an older woman approaching. Her skin tone matched the others, and she had light-blue eyes in contrast to gray hair.

Despite the woman's elderly appearance, she carried a powerful presence to her. The nearby girls and boys who'd been practicing now looked frightened.

"We weren't doing anything, master Katara!" Nunataq tried to sound innocent, though the water bending master easily saw through it. 

"Since you're so confident in your waterbending abilities, you three can stay after to clean up the urns." 

Nunataq now turned angry and scowled at Korra, though she didn't look any better hearing this. Katara's demeanor instantly changed as she took Korra by the shoulders and brought her back to the urn.

"Try again, take your time." Katara now spoke in a warm and motherly tone that soothed Korra a bit. Taking a deep breath, she began to practice what the Master taught her, yet the water still only moved slightly.

Nunataq smirked with her friends as Korra's rage boiled over, and she looked ready to scream. The little girl pushed herself harder and harder with her motions, but to no avail.

"Korra, you need to calm down. You can't force waterbending like that."

"I just need to try harder, is all!" Katara knelt down and placed both hands on Korra's shoulders, giving more motherly devotion to her.

"Korra, you'll get there in time. You just need patience."

An hour later, Korra buried her head into the fur of her father's coat. Tonraq carried his daughter through the vibrant streets of the southern water tribe, greeting a few tribesmen as they passed.

"Evening Tonraq!"

"Evening Tipvigut, how's your fishing boat coming along?"

"Wonderful, it'll be ready this weekend! My business will finally kick-off! You're still welcome to join!"

"No thanks, good luck though."

"Ahhh, Tonraq. There you are, and Korra too." 

"Korra, say hello." She slowly looked up at a middle-aged woman smiling at them in a far too friendly manner.

"Hello, Putyuk." She said quietly.

"So how's the waterbending going! Still struggling?" Tonraq's expression changed slightly, and he quickly looked down at Korra.

"I-"

"Strange, I grew up with your mother, and she was a natural."

"We need to get going. Senna will have dinner ready soon."

"Yes, I need to get back to the hospital too. I'd also talk with Senna. I think she might be feeding Korra too much." 

Tonraq shook his head and saw the pain in Korra's face.

"Don't listen to her, Korra." His voice carried a deep warmth to it, similar to Katara's, but she didn't feel much better.

They didn't go to one of the large houses or apartment buildings but a humble wooden igloo outside the city. Tonraq set Korra down just as a polar bear dog pup ran out and leaped into Korra's arms, knocking her to the snow.

"Naga!" Korra's anger and sadness instantly faded as she felt her beloved pet lick her face while panting with a wagging tail.

Tonraq slowly smiled while watching her hug Naga and exhaled in relief. Once inside, they knelt down before a small table, bowls of seal meat, fried eggs, and fish placed before them by a woman slightly younger than Tonraq and greatly resembled Korra.

"I made your favorite." Senna said, giving Korra some of the seal meat and kissing her cheek. Despite this, she only stared at her food, or rather the glass of water beside it.

"I'm not really hungry." She muttered.

"Korra, don't listen to what Putyuk said. You need to eat." Tonraq said, putting his hand on her shoulder. 

Naga similarly nudged her head against Korra, whining a little as she did so. However, Korra noticed her mother bending water from the jug into her cup.

"Senna!" Tonraq spoke sharply, and she quickly under stopped with a sheepish look.

Korra clenched her eyes shut, but Senna quickly knelt down and hugged her.

"It's alright, Korra. You'll be able to water bend properly in time. It wasn't easy for me either-"

"Yes, it was!" Korra shouted, tears filling her eyes even as anger swelled.

"You told me it came naturally to you! Putyuk said the same! You can water bend, and dad can water bend but not me!!" Korra knocked her plate over in a fit of rage, and Naga quickly took advantage of this to eat it.

"Korra, enough!" Tonraq rose up and spoke sternly while Korra half pouted, half cried.

After dinner, Korra sat on her bed holding Naga in her arms, and stared out at the night sky through the window.

"Tonraq, you don't think there could really be something wrong with her, do you?" Korra heard the sincere fear in her mother's voice as she paced around the kitchen.

"No, she's just struggling. I've seen it before back in the North Pole. She'll get there eventually, Senna. She could even become a Master one day if she dedicates herself."

"But even Master Katara isn't reaching her, and she's the greatest water bender in the world."

"Korra's only four years old, Senna! Calm down!"

".... I'm sorry, Tonraq. I just know the toll it's taking on her. Every other water bender Korra's age is advancing. They're giving her such a hard time."

Tonraq sighed.

"Then we help her through it. Who knows, one day, the struggle could hone her skills."

"Tonraq, you know that's not the problem." Her father went silent.

"....... She's only four, Senna." He repeated, though without the same conviction as before.

Korra tightened her grip on Naga and felt her rage subside back into sadness.

That night, she struggled to fall asleep, but after finally doing so, Korra saw herself drowning in the ocean, trying desperately to bend herself free but kept sinking no matter how hard she tried.

"Mama, papa!" She cried, seeing them just out of reach.

"I'm not surprised you can't swim, fatty!" Nunataq's sneers weighed Korra down like a rock, and she felt unable to move, crippled by anger and hopelessness. 

She was helpless, alone.

"You are not alone." Korra's eyes opened as she saw something swimming in the water around her. 

"Who's there!?"

"You are not alone, Korra." A strange creature now gently circled Korra, illuminating the water around them. She'd never seen anything like this before. The figure looked almost like a great kite of glowing white light. 

Korra felt a warm sensation and wasn't afraid despite the figure's strange appearance.

"Who, who are you?" She muttered.

"It's not who I am, Korra. It's who you are." Korra's eyes swelled with tears.

"I'm no one! I'm the worst water bender in the world!! Everyone knows it! I am alone!"

"No, you're not." The creature's voice changed into that of a woman. Korra looked up to see a very tall and muscular woman with white face paint looming over her.

"You're not alone, Korra."

The woman transformed into a man who looked like someone from her tribe with a goatee and a beatskin over his head.

"You will always be part of us, and we a part of you." He said in a warm tone like her father's."

"I, I don't understand." She whispered, frightened and confused.

The man transformed into another paler man with long white hair while in a red robe, who similarly smiled at Korra.

"Don't be frightened, Korra. We are here for you, and we will always be." 

"Who, who are you?"

The man transformed again, this time into a middle-aged man, with a thin beard, pale skin, grey eyes, and a bald head tattooed with a blue arrow.

He knelt down and put both hands on Korra's shoulders.

"Kyoshi, Kuruk, Roku, Aang, Korra. We are you, and you are us. You are not alone."

Korra's eyes opened, and she almost sprung out of bed, breathily heavily. Naga tilted her head slightly in confusion and concern.

"Korra!" Tonraq and Senna came rushing in.

"Baby, are you ok?" Her mother said quickly, wrapping her arms around Korra.

"I, I just had a dream."

"A nightmare, it's ok Korra, it wasn't-" Tonraq started.

"No." She said, not happily, nor sadly, just intrigued. Still very confused by the dream.

The next day, she returned to waterbending training but found similar results. The water barely moved, and Korra tried harder and harder, gritting her teeth until finally, the water lifted up.

Her eyes lit up in glee.

"I'm doing it! I'm water-" The water splashed into her face, followed by fierce laughter. 

"Aww, you thought you had it, chubby." Nunataq's distinct laughter reached Korra, and she realized what happened.

Nunataq and her friends began bending their water into snow, making a snowman look like a fat little girl.

"Look, we made Korra a twin!" 

Korra shook with so much rage she felt ready to explode! It was as if her blood boiled within her!

"Nunataq!" Katara's stern expression returned as she began walking over. 

Yet Korra couldn't contain herself anymore. Almost as if by instinct, she threw her right fist out as if to punch the snowman.

"You are not alone." At that moment, Katara froze in place, and the children yelped in terror, none more so than Nunataq and her friends. A burst of fire flew from Korra's fist and burned through the snowman's upper half.

Korra now shook in awe at what she'd just done. Fire flew from her fist, but how?

The little girl threw out her other first, and just like before, a fireball burned through the rest of the snowman.

"She's a monster!" Nunataq cried in fear, now hiding behind Katara.

"She's, she's firebending." Katara muttered in disbelief. 

Korra now felt an overwhelming sense of pride and strength, for she could do something one else in the South Pole could. She could fire bend and was good at it!

"Ha!!!" Korra threw out more punches and kicks, fire shooting out each time while Katara continued to stare in awe.

"It couldn't be." She said with wide eyes.

Later that night, Tonraq and Senna both trembled in horror as they watched Korra blast more snowmen to pieces, laughing in pure glee as she did so.

"Mom! Dad! Look, I can firebend!!!"

Naga barked in excitement as she raced beside Korra.

"I don't, I, how is this possible!?" Senna muttered, not knowing what to think.

"Katara, what does this mean?" Tonraq looked at Katara and four others who'd arrived earlier. The three men and one woman wore the White Lotus' attire and gazed at Korra with immense interest.

"You don't think?" One asked.

"It could very well be!" 

Katara took a deep breath and very carefully took a wooden staff from her chest.

"Korra, come here for a moment."

"Yes, master!!!" Korra ran over, all anger and sadness vanishing from her.

"Korra, I'd like you to hold this for a moment." 

"Ok." She took the staff, not thinking much of it, yet the instant she did so, Korra almost felt mesmerized. Her body trembled for a moment but then went calm. The sensation was identical to the one from her dream.

Korra breathed heavily, and she saw him again, the bald man with an arrow tatoo.

"See, you're not alone, Korra."

"Aang!" 

The four White Lotus members jumped, and Katara went still.

"What did you say?"

"Didn't anyone else see him? Aang, the man from my dream, the man with the arrow tatoo." 

Tears filled Karata's eyes, and she knelt down in front of Korra with the warmest expression she'd given in years.

"Master?" Korra saw looks of disbelief on her parents' faces and the others.

"Korra, you're not just a water bender."

"I know, I can fire bend too!" 

Katara smiled while shaking her head.

"You can bend all four elements, Korra. You're the Avatar."

"......I, I'm the Avatar......"

Katara sat with Tonraq, and the four White Lotus Members sat around a table while Senna watched Korra practice her new Firebending skills outside.

"We finally found her, and only four years since-" The youngest White Lotus member went silent as his mentors looked sternly at him. He soon glanced at Katara and gave a guilty expression.

"Master, Katara, I-"

"It's alright. I'm happy we found her. This is wonderful." Katara still had tears in her eyes as she watched Korra.

"Indeed! She must begin training immediately." The oldest member said.

"Hold on, Korra's only four years old. What exactly do you plan on doing with my daughter?!" Tonraq narrowed his eyes at the White Lotus members in suspicion.

"She is the Avatar, Tonraq. She is the guardian of this world and its people, the link between us and the spirits. One day she will help keep the world in balace-"

"She's just a little girl! She needs to stay here where her parents can watch over her!" Tonraq almost roared as he shot up, water from their cups now circling him.

"Well, we could arrange for masters from around the world to come here and train Korra." The woman White Lotus member suggested. This seemed to ease Tonraq for a moment, but Katara shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Tonraq, I know you love your daughter. But she is the Avatar, and hiding her away in the North Pole won't help her in the long run. She is destined to watch over this world. The Avatar must do more than just learn the elements, but understand the cultures and spiritual meaning behind each. For that, she will need to travel."

Tonraq felt his eyes swell with tears as he looked out at Korra.

"Of course, she's going to need her parents with her." His expression changed drastically.

"We can come with her!?"

Katara nodded.

"Well, that just begs the question of what she'll learn first." The lead Lotus member asked.

"Perhaps it's best she takes a break from waterbending and gains some confidence with the other elements." Katara said before a fireball flew over their heads, making a few jump.

"Sorry!" Korra shouted, full of glee. 

"Perhaps fire bending." Tonraq chuckled. 

Katara nodded with a growing smile.

"I know just the one to teach her, and she'll be able to learn Airbending there as well." 

Six years passed, and Korra, now ten and with a much more trimmed down body, danced in a palace courtyard with an older man. Both seemed to mirror the movements of a red dragon that flew above them. With each motion, fire flew from their hands or feet magnificently. By now, Korra's fire was blue. 

Finally, they completed the dance by bringing their fists together and unleashing a combined blast of red and blue fire into a spinning display of light. The dragon joined in, breathing fire that completed the show.

Korra and the man both took a deep breath before respectfully bowing to each other.

"You have mastered the Dancing Dragon, Korra, well done." The man before Korra had a horrible scar over his left eye, which once frightened her years ago, but now as if it wasn't even there.

"Thank you, Master Zuko." Moments later, the ground shook as Zuko's dragon landed beside them.

"And you, Master Druk." The dragon huffed in appreciation. 

"Well done, Avatar Korra." A Firesage added. Four observed Korra as she training. Since arriving in the Fire Nation, they became her tutors in the spiritual portion of being the Avatar. More than once, they took her on trips across the Fire Nation, though Korra enjoyed her lessons with Master Zuko and Druk more. 

"Hmm, not bad, I suppose." A cocky but charming voice reached them.

All three looked over to see two young adults near the corner. They looked like brother and sister from their appearance, and both had Zuko's eyes, or rather his good eye.

The young woman looked to be in her late twenties with long black hair and a beautiful face while wearing elegant fire-nation robes of red. The young man hair short and tidy black hair with broad shoulders and a firm demeanor. Unlike his sister, he wore a red military uniform with silver epaulets on the shoulders.

"Iroh, you're back."

"It's good to be home, grandfather." He said, coming over and hugging Zuko.

"I suppose it's Major Iroh now."

"Don't feed his ego, Grandpa! He gets worse with every one of those medals!" The woman continued to laugh.

Iroh narrowed his eyes back at her while Zuko chuckled.

"It's hard work but rewarding. I'm just doing my best for my men." Iroh said humbly.

"Congratulations!" Korra almost shouted. Prince/Major Iroh smiled down at her.

"Avatar Korra, I see your fire bending is going well."

"It is! Master Zuko and Druk are the best fire benders in the world!"

"I don't know about that." Zuko said.

"Well, do you mind if I see what you've learned?"

"Oh yeah!!" Korra threw up her arms in a cocky manner.

"Be careful, Iroh. She is the Avatar!"

"I appreciate your concern, Koyasu." 

"Just looking out for my little brother." She snickered.

Iroh removed his jacket and undershirt, revealing a muscular body as he took a deep breath and got into a fighting stance.

A few tense moments passed, and Korra began fire bending in the dancing dragon style while Iroh did the same. Iroh's fire also came out blue like Korra's but was more refined from greater experience. Still, Korra's abilities impressed him.

After a few minutes, they bowed to each other respectfully.

"Impressive Avatar, who would have thought someone from the Water Tribes would take to Fire Bending so naturally."

"What would you know, Koyasu? You're not a fire bender." Iroh retorted.

"No, I'm not!" Koyasu proclaimed with a mischievous look as she spun around and threw her hands out, a gust of wind flying out. The whirlwind cooled Korra off but messed up Iroh's neat hair.

"Oops, sorry." 

Iroh glared at his sister while putting his jacket back on.

"The Fire Nation is in big trouble with you as their future leader."

"Well, you'll find out one day if you ever decide to really come home from the United Republic."

"I'll be back for your wedding anyway." 

"Good, you and Nomura need to get to know each other better." 

Korra heard that Princess Koyasu was recently engaged to a high-ranking noble from the Fire Nation, a relatively young and newly promoted General. 

According to Koyasu, he was nice enough, and she thought he'd make a good Firelord Consort one day when she took the throne.

Moments later, the air shifted around them as a massive sky bison landed before them.

"Ren!" Korra laughed as the female sky bison licked her across the face.

"You two get along so well. She might actually be a better air bending teacher than me." A spirited voice chuckled from the sky bison's back. Standing on her was a man with long graying brown hair, pale blue eyes, and a somewhat slender body.

"Firelord Bumi." Korra said as she respectfully bowed.

"Please, don't call me that, Korra." Bumi's voice almost cracked as he jumped down, air bending a bit to soften his fall. 

"It's still strange having you call me Master. After all, you're the spiritual reincarnation of my father."

"That's right, Grandpa Aang." Koyasu chuckled towards Korra.

"Besides father, she's not wrong. Since Grandpa abdicated, that makes you mom's Firelord Consort."

Bumi looked quite uncomfortable with this notion and sighed.

"I didn't marry Izmui so I could be a Fire Lord. I did it because I love her."

"Well, you did a good job raising my grandchildren." Zuko said, smiling at Bumi.

"I just followed my father's example. Speaking of which, I think you're ready for some real air bending training." Bumi said with a growing smile as he offered Korra a wooden staff.

"Really!!!?" She almost jumped out of her skin in glee as her Master nodded.

Koyasu similarly took out her own staff and came over.

"I think I'll join you both." 

Korra screamed in pure joy and enthusiasm as she flew on her glider staff beside Bumi and Koyasu, occasionally using air bending to help keep herself up and moving in the right direction.

The three flew with Ren over the Fire Nation capital's bustling streets, occasionally passing flying airships carrying passengers or cargo across the lands. They then turned towards the countryside, where small towns and villages went about their days. Sometimes they'd fly close enough for the average person to recognize them.

"Look, it's the Avatar with Fire Lord Bumi and Princess Koyasu!" Someone shouted while pointing to Korra. This was followed by a few cheers, elating Korra to no end. The young Avatar felt as if she could fly even without her glider.

Eventually, the three landed to a growing crowd.

"Greetings, good people of the Fire Nation. How can the Avatar help you this day!" She proclaimed with a proud demeanor.

"We are simply honored to have you here, Avatar Korra, let alone our crowned Princess and Fire Lord consort." The village elder said, bowing his head with the others.

Bumi looked slightly uncomfortable, while Koyasu beamed. She appreciated how well the people of the Fire nation took the fact that not only was the husband of their current Fire Lord an air bender but that their future ruler was too.

"Come on. There must be something I can help you with! The Avatar lives to serve!!!" Korra shouted in a less than humble manner.

"Well, our windmills have been struggling lately, and-" The elder started.

"No problem! I've got this!" Korra performed the techniques Bumi taught her and unleashed a powerful burst of wind that hit both windmills so fast their propellers nearly broke off.

Bumi and Koyasu saw this and quickly slowed them down to a more stable level, though the villagers or Korra didn't notice this.

"Incredible! Thank you, Avatar!" The village bowed again as Korra's eyes lit up, not in an arrogant manner, but like a child receiving a wonderful birthday present, mainly because Korra was a child. Koyasu and Bumi noticed this with slight concern.

A few minutes later, they resumed their flight and arrived at a fishing village a few miles from the capital. There, she saw her parents using their waterbending and Southern Water tribe techniques to help the locals.

Before Korra could fully land, a powerful bark rang through her ears as Naga, now the size of a fully-grown wolf, jumped from the river and pounced Korra to the ground, licking her face.

"Naga, come on, you're all wet!" Korra laughed while stroking the polar bear dog's head.

When she got off, Korra used air bending to force the water off.

"Well, look who's here." Senna came over with Tonraq, and Korra's proud demeanor returned.

"Mom, dad, did you see me? I was flying! I'll bet no one back home has ever done that!"

"I don't think so either." Tonraq said in a warm tone as he put his hand on her shoulder in a supportive manner.

"I see her training is going well." Senna smiled towards Bumi, who nodded.

"Air is the element of freedom, and she's a natural at it. Though not as good as Koyasu." Bumi chuckled while looking at his daughter.

"Oh, dad, you're embarrassing me." Korra didn't mind Bumi's comment, and she agreed that Koyasu was an incredible air bender and got many lessons from her too.

"The Avatar is here!"

"Come quick!" 

Just like in the last village, a crowd of excited people soon formed around Korra.

"Lady Avatar, we're honored. Your parents have already doubled our usual take of fish with their techniques and water bending! We'd be honored to see your skills!" Korra's excitement and glee instantly vanished as she struggled to maintain her demeanor.

Her parents and teachers quickly noticed this before stepping in.

"The Avatar would rather honor the Fire Nation by her mastery of Fire Bending!" Koyasu proclaimed.

"Well, there aren't any fire benders in our village." The village elder said as she glanced back at their town furnaces. Not every settlement in the Fire Nation had fire benders in them, though this wasn't unique to the Fire Nation.

"We haven't received our latest shipment of coal for the furnaces-"

"I've got it!!" Korra's enthusiasm returned immediately, and she began demonstrating her fire bending skills from Zuko and Druk. Mighty blasts of blue fire hit the furnaces just in time for a few villages to open them, making the three jump back.

Korra's parents glanced at each other with worried looks at her haste, not to mention the fact that her flames slightly damaged the furnaces from sheer power. However, the villagers didn't seem to care, as she succeeded in restoring their infernos for what would be a considerable amount of time.

"Korra, take it easy, you almost-" Tonraq started.

"Incredible! You honor us, Avatar Korra!" The elder shouted as her villagers echoed with cheers that drowned out Korra's father. It certainly didn't help that the three Korra almost burned joined in with the others in appreciation, seeming to forget nearly being hit.

That night, Korra and her parents ate with the Fire Nation's Royal family as they ate roast pork chicken, salted fish, and rice prepared masterfully by the palace chefs. Had it not been for her strenuous training, Korra likely would have become even chubbier than when she was a little girl from how much she loved the palace meals. Yet her dedication to hard work in mastering the elements kept her body fit with more and more muscle each year.

She sat between her parents and across from Master Zuko, who knelt beside his wife, lady Mai. Koyasu and Iroh sat near their parents, Bumi and Firelord Izumi, Zuko and Mai's daughter. Izumi looked roughly Bumi's age and looked like a perfect mix of her parents. Yet, the most interesting thing Korra noticed about Izumi was her lack of bending abilities, which she inherited from Mai. 

Occasionally she saw the Fire Lord practice with throwing knives in her free time but couldn't firebend. This made her the first non-bender Fire Lord in the Fire Nation's history after Zuko abdicated earlier that year.

Despite this, her skilled leadership and diplomatic skills earned Izumi high praise from the Fire Nation nobility and common people alike. 

"The new electric railway system is already proving more efficient than steam-powered engines. I think by year's end, we can start exporting them across the world." Izumi said with a hint of enthusiasm in her voice.

"I'm assuming Queen Hou-Ting will be demanding them for free just like the last model of ships as part of our 'reparations' to the Earth Kingdom." Koyasu jested. Despite her mocking tone, Zuko, Izumi, and Bumi looked a bit unsettled. 

Korra didn't fully understand the situation, but apparently, decades before her birth, the world was at war for a hundred years after Zuko's great grandfather tried to conquer all the other nations. It ended when he and Avatar Aang deposed his father, Fire Lord Ozai, and placed Zuko on the throne.

The legendary duel between Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Ozai enticed people worldwide, even the Fire Nation, who enjoyed decades of prosperity ever since Zuko took the throne. Yet Korra heard many were still angry at the Fire Nation for how badly they hurt the world over a hundred years.

Korra spent the last six years of her life living in the Fire Nation, and everyone seemed nice enough. Even if they used to be bad, Korra could never hate her Master Zuko or his people. 

"She shouldn't be mad at you for things you didn't do, your majesty! You should bring her out here to see how wonderful the Fire Nation is!" Korra nearly stood on the table while shouting with a raised fist.

"Easy, Korra." Senna said though Izumi and the others appreciated her sentiment.

"Thank you, Korra. That means a lot." Izumi said.

"It's funny, you've done exactly what your Great Great Grandfather claimed he was doing, but the right way." Bumi said, putting his arm around Izumi's shoulder as she gave him a playfully suspicious look.

"And what is that exactly?"

"Spreading the Fire Nation's prosperity across the world." Izumi smirked and then kissed Bumi's cheek. The Fire Nation's masterful industries still exceeded that of every other nation, yet now, they sold their technology rather than impose it through war. The governments from the water tribes to the United Republic often bought their warships, cargo vessels, and machines from the Fire Nation.

"Indeed, Iroh, is it true the Republic's Council is considering expanding your military?" Izumi asked her son.

"There have been talks, right now, they're more concerned about modernizing the police force. The Triads are causing more trouble than usual lately, and non-benders are getting angrier about it. Some are claiming the council is showing benders leniency." Iroh sighed with growing concern.

"What!? That's insane. There are non-benders on the council!" Bumi cried.

"Not as many lately." Iroh added.

Korra didn't fully understand the situation but always liked hearing about the United Republic. Particularly its capital, the legendary Republic City. 

"Is it true Republic City is the biggest in the world!?" Korra asked.

"No, Ba Sing Se is, but it is the fastest-growing city." Iroh said. Even hearing this, Korra's intrigue didn't dim. The United Republic was founded by Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko from former Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom and took in people from all nations, mixing their cultures into something unique.

"Master, what was it like building Republic City!?" She almost shouted, turning to Zuko.

"Well, it wasn't easy and started out quite rocky."

"You mean the Battle of Yu Dao." Koyasu joked, earning chuckles from her father.

"Yes, that. In many ways, the Republic was the Fire Nation's way of giving back to the world, building something new instead of taking away as we had for a century." Mai smiled warmly while placing her hand on Zuko's as she thought back to those fond memories.

"Sokka was quite invaluable at times during the nation's building and maintaining."

"Ahh, uncle Sokka. I miss him." Bumi sighed as Izumi placed a comforting hand on his.

"I want to visit Republic City one day! It sounds amazing! Can I go back with Iroh!?" Korra asked Zuko and her parents.

"I'm sorry, Korra. But you need to keep training here." Iroh started.

"Actually, we've been talking." Zuko said, his face turning slightly more serious while Bumi's did the same. Iroh, Koyasu, and Korra were taken aback by this, as they rarely saw him in such a manner.

"Korra, you've learned fire and air bending with exceptional proficiency. But you also need to master the other elements and cultures behind them." Korra felt her stomach tighten as she feared going home, still not being able to water bend. 

Senna and Tonraq placed their hands on Korra's shoulders to calm her, but smiles returned on her masters' faces.

"You will learn Earth bending and Metal bending next."

"I will!" Excitement returning to her voice.

"Indeed, by the same earth bending master who taught Avatar Aang and invented metal bending." Zuko said.

"Master Toph!"

"Yes, you're going to the free city of Zaofu. Now we'll still be making occasional visits to ensure you don't get rusty with fire and air bending. Plus, tutors from the White Lotus will be there to do the same."

"Thank you, masters, Fire Lord Izumi, for everything." Korra said, giving a respectful bow.

"It was an honor to have you as our guest." 

Over seven years passed, and Korra stood in a garden-like training yard, smashing apart incoming boulders unleashed upon her. Now on the cusp of adulthood, Korra stood five-foot-seven with a muscular body and did her long hair up in a ponytail and two side tails.

Korra's cocky demeanor had become forged into her like the steel she now halted inches from her chest and contorted it into a fist before launching it at her teacher.

A blind old woman stood across from Korra and effortlessly bent the metal apart harmlessly.

"A fist!? Ha! You're much more imaginative than twinkle toes!" Toph laughed.

"I'm going to beat you this time Sifu!" Korra furiously kicked up more boulders and punched them at Toph, who first shifted the ground to move them aside, then reached out and melted a strange statue on a pedestal to slice apart the rest.

"You dream! Even in another life, you're still Twinkle Toes!" Toph laughed.

"Ahhh! Grandma, what have you done!!?" A teenage boy ran out in expensive attire. He was slightly skinny with olive-green eyes and black hair, though with a green streak dyed in the front and shaved on the left side.

"My abstract art!!" He screamed while holding his head in pure terror.

"Sorry, Huan." Toph put the metal back exactly as it was, but Huan's expression didn't change.

"Ahhh, it's not the same. Its meaning is lost. I spent four hours on it!"

"Huan, I love you, but sometimes I wish I could reform you like metal."

Korra chuckled, but not before sensing a ground vibration and throwing up both fists to bend earth around her like a shield against two pillars that would've hit her.

"Well done, Twinkle Toes! You really do listen!" 

"Well, you made sure of that." Korra half-grumbled while rubbing her side, remembering times she hadn't blocked Toph's sneak attacks in time. 

"I think that's enough for today. Suyin wants me to try acupuncture again, and I need to find a good place to hide until all the shops are closed. You didn't see me, either of you." She said sternly to Korra and Huan.

Korra took a moment to gaze out at Zaofu, the great city of metal rising up out of multiple domes like glittering flowers of steel. The city had everything one could ask for and more. Some of the brightest minds and finest metal benders came from around the world to the beautiful metropolis.

"Korra, are you done training with Grandma!!?" Two jubilant voices reached Korra, and she turned to see a pair of teenagers younger than Huan with the same hair and eye color rush forward. The boys looked identical with muscular arms and messy hairstyles.

"Oh hey, Wei, Wing, yeah, we're finished."

"Perfect! Are you up for a game of power disk!?"

"I'd love to, but I promised Opal I'd give her some air bending lessons before Tenzin arrives."

"Ok, Huan, how about you!?"

"Leave me alone!!!"

Korra rode a now fully grown Naga almost like a horse through the estate, passing servants and guests alike.

"Afternoon Korra!" 

"Good day, Avatar!" 

Korra greeted them back until reaching a more open garden gazebo. Another teenager waited for her, younger than Huan but older than Wei and Wing.

She had slightly tanned skin with olive, green eyes and short black hair with a very innocent look about her.

"Sorry I'm late. Your grandma kept me a bit late for earth bending lessons." 

"It's fine. Thank you for giving me these lessons." She said in a very sweet and almost shy tone.

"No problem. Master Zuko always told me that teaching helps hone one's skills in something, and if I'm honest, I'm still nowhere near the air bender master Bumi is."

"I'm sure you'll be a great teacher." Korra took a stance with Opal and began demonstrating some of the basic air bending forms Bumi taught her years earlier. 

Opal tried to follow Korra's example and made some wind from her movements but struggled. No one quite knew why, but since the passing of Avatar Aang, cases began popping up of people from around the world developing the ability to air bend.

Some spiritual masters believed it was the work of the spirits restoring balance to the world, others the last gift of Avatar Aang, as before his two sons, he'd been the Last Airbender.

Yet this news brought joy to Bumi and his brother Tenzin. The latter searching tirelessly to find them and rebuild the Air Nation. A few weeks ago, Opal, who'd previously been unable to bend, discovered she too was among them. Despite fierce disapproval from her mother, Suyin, Toph, and Opal's father Baatar convinced his wife to let her go with Tenzin to learn air bending proper.

Korra grew a bit frustrated with Opal's inability to follow her movements and felt a slow rage grow inside her.

"No, like this. Slower, relax yourself." Korra tried hard to keep her frustration hidden, but Opal saw it and trembled, looking ready to cry.

"I'm sorry I-"

"No! I'm not mad, I promise!" Korra almost frantically took Opal by the shoulders, feeling immensely guilty as she remembered her own inability to water bend.

"Ok, let's try again." Their lesson continued to similar results. Korra felt her rage grow steadily, but more so with her failure to teach Opal. Still, the young air bender was showing more capability with air than Korra was with water. Perhaps that too frustrated her.

"Alright, I think that's enough for now."

"Ok, thanks again. I'll see you for dinner."

Opal left, still a bit anxious. Korra looked back out at Zaofu until feeling Naga's tongue against her face.

The polar bear dog wagged her tail while nudging a ball towards Korra. The young Avatar smiled a little before picking it up and using air bending to guide it away exceptionally far. Despite this, Naga happily chased after it across the city, knocking over many passerbys and a few of Huan's art pieces.

"Ahhh!! No!" She heard the metal bender shriek.

Korra smiled, seeing the happy and carefree expression on Naga's face as she came back. 

"Good girl." She said, petting Naga's head as she panted.

Korra sent the ball even father and Naga eagerly went after it. Once Naga got far enough away, Korra heard something else, the sound of birds chirping.

She looked over at two birdbaths resting near the edge.

Narrowing her eyes at the water, Korra reached out and tried desperately to bend it as Katara taught years ago. Even after years of mastering the other elements, all her hard work, and dedication, yet still, the water moved no more than it had when she was a little girl. 

Water, what was supposed to be her primary element, that of her culture, her heritage. Yet she couldn't do it, even as the Avatar.

An uncontrollable rage overtook Korra, and she felt her entire body heat up like an erupting volcano. Anger, pain, and sorrow all at once. Unable to contain it, Korra roared just like master Druk did, and blue fire erupted from her mouth so hot that it actually melted the birdbaths rather than destroy them.

Korra panted heavily and looked over at the destruction she'd just caused. Naga whimpered in fear, her owner giving a guilty expression as she held the polar bear dog's head.

"I'm sorry."

Korra took a deep breath and looked up at the open sky, carefully observing for any airships. Narrowing her eyes, Korra began moving her middle and pointer fingers in circular motions the same way master Zuko did during their advanced lessons.

Korra worked hard but managed to separate the positive and negative emotions within her, causing both sets of fingers to surge with electricity before moving her right hand forward and unleashed a bolt of lightning through the air.

Korra exhaled. Only select-fire benders could manage lightning bending, and the fact that she's learned to do it once gave her pride. Yet now, even that sensation began to fade. 

"Korra." A warm voice reached her. She looked back and saw her parents standing there.

"Korra, Suyin says dinner is ready." Senna said.

"Honey, are you ok?" Tonraq noticed his daughter's troubled look as she stood with Naga.

"Huh! Oh, I'm fine, I. I just realized I'm not the best teacher, is all. I think Tenzin will do a better job teaching Opal."

Neither were convinced, but Korra rushed off to the dining room. There she and her parents sat with Toph, Suyin, Baatar, and their children, including the oldest Baatar Jr.

"And there you have it! Magnetic power, it's the future!!" A booming and almost excentric voice cried.

At the far end of their table sat two more individuals, a man and a woman in rich attire. The man was clearly of the Southern Water Tribe like Korra's family and had a thin mustache while his female companion wore glasses.

"Zhu Li, dear, activate the magnet!" She flipped a switch, and all nearby silverware flew into the black box the man had.

"Incredible! Varrick, you're a genius!" Suyin almost shouted.

"Eh, it's not that impressive. I can do that too." Toph retorted as she metal bent some forks to her hand.

"Mother." Suyin sighed.

"Fear not, Suyin. I shall endeavor to create a magnet powerful enough to impress the legendary Toph Beifong!"

"Good luck. She doesn't impress easily." Korra chuckled with a few of Suyin's children.

Varrick was a business tycoon and a hometown hero of the Southern Water Tribe. His Varrick Global Industries was among the largest and most powerful corporations in the world, owning companies in every nation, including the United Republic.

Relatively recently, he made a deal with Suyin to collaborate. He was eccentric, to say the least, but Korra grew to like him.

"Avatar Korra, are you sure you don't want to take up my offer to become a TV actor. My new televisions are selling out across the Republic, and I'm considering new scripts."

"She's fine." Senna answered for Korra in a slightly stern tone, much to Korra's frustration. For such a job would finally bring her to Republic City.

"Ashamed. We'll be heading back for a bit soon. We could take Opal with us."

"Master Tenzin will be here tomorrow. Thank you, though." Bataar said.

"I don't see why she needs to go. Things in Republic City are getting worse. If Tenzin were smart, he'd have his air benders live here." Suyin countered.

"Eh, Zaofu is hardly a place for traditional air bending culture. Maybe if Bumi was in charge, but you know Tenzin." Toph chuckled.

"I hope I'm ready." Opal said nervously.

"You will be! You'll learn faster than I have under Sifu Toph." Korra insisted.

"Speaking of which, I'm afraid our formal training has come to an end." Toph said, placing her feet on the table and eating a fish with her hands.

"Sifu?" Korra started.

"Korra, I've taught you everything I can about earth and metal bending. You've got all the skills you need. It's all about refining them now. There's little more I can honestly teach you."

"That means you've mastered three elements!" Senna said with growing enthusiasm.

"Incredible, well done Korra!" Suyin commended.

Korra felt excited for a moment, but soon the feeling of dread returned. For this meant she'd have no choice but to confront her failure with water bending again. Tonraq and Senna saw this in their daughter's eyes with concern.

The next day, she joined the others in the garden as a sky bison landed before them. Three individuals stepped down, two adults, and a girl no older than ten. She and the adult man wore similar yellow and red robes and looked to be father and daughter.

Korra recognized the bald mand as Tenzin. He resembled his father immensely with a bald head, arrow tatoo, and brownish beard. Like his older brother Bumi, Tenzin was an Airbender, but unlike Bumi, he was almost obsessed with seeing the old Air nomad culture restored, which was now possible due to his three children and the newly discovered air benders.

Tenzin had a look of business on his face, and the girl beside him didn't look much better. However, the woman who disembarked with them intrigued Korra. 

She wore a green battle kimono and white face paint identical to Avatar Kyoshi but carried the same waterskins a water bender typically would.

"Tenzin, Kyoshi, and you must be Jinora." Suyin said as Jinora bowed.

"It's an honor to meet you and to see you again Master Toph-" Jinora started in a very respectful tone before Toph took a step forward and brought her face within an inch of Jinora's, nearly making her jump.

"Hmmm, you feel like a bit Twinkle Toes did, but less reckless."

"Thank you, I-"

"And less fun. I can sense your energy. You should learn to have more fun." 

"Mother." Suyin sighed as Tenzin looked slightly frustrated, much to Korra and Kyoshi's amusement.

"I appreciate your counsel, but my father taught me to commit myself to rebuild our culture. That's a lot of hard work and dedication."

"That's right, Jinora. I can tell you're going to make a wise air bending master one day." Tenzin spoke in a firm and academic tone as he came forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Toph."

"Tenzin."

"Tenzin, so good to see you again." Suyin said as she approached.

"And you as well, Suyin. I understand the spirits have bestowed a gift upon your daughter."

Suyin took a deep breath and moved for Opal to step forward. Korra saw an overwhelming sense of anxiety and dread as she approached Tenzin.

"I promise to do my best, master." She said, shaking a little while bowing.

"I'm sure you will, Opal. We'll be glad to have you as part of the family."

"So you're back to Republic City then?" Korra interrupted.

"Ahh, Avatar Korra." He said, slightly annoyed at her interjection.

"Yes, though, to be honest, I'm considering moving my family and students to one of the other Air temples. Things in the city are getting worse. The Red Lotus and Equalists have all but turned Republic City into a Warzone!" Tenzin tried to sound calm, but a growing unsettledness in his voice intrigued Korra.

She'd tried to keep up with news on Republic City over the last few years. From what she'd learned, the Equalists were a growing movement trying to overthrow what they considered the oppression of bending against non-benders in Republic city, while the Red Lotus was a radical group of benders who fought against growing industrialization that displaced many from their former places in society.

"Why do you stay then? Especially with so many well-preserved Air Temples?" Tonraq asked. Tenzin sighed as Jinora held his arm.

"I'm a member of the Republic Council. I have duties. Aside from my brother, I'm the only air-bending master left in the world, and I have no choice but to keep my acolytes close." Korra couldn't help but notice a slight hint of resentment in Tenzin's voice as he mentioned Bumi.

"If you don't think Opal will be safe there!"

"She'll be fine, Suyin. Relax." Toph said, grabbing her daughter's arm.

"She's right. My cousin here is more than capable of keeping her safe." Kyoshi said, coming forward to place her hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

"Thank you." He said.

Kyoshi turned her eyes onto Korra and came forward, respectfully bowing.

"Avatar Korra. It's an honor to meet you."

"Hi! Nice to met you, Kyoshi. As in Avatar Kyoshi?"

The woman smiled wider and nodded.

"Indeed. I understand you need to learn water bending, and my aunt Katara thought maybe I could help." She said confidently while opening her waterskin and drawing two fans. 

Korra and the others felt dazzled as they saw Kyoshi perform a masterful dance and bend water nearly as well as Katara did. For a brief moment, Korra found hope restored to her soul.

"I'm ready to try again!" Senna and Tonraq smiled, yet it didn't last.

Korra nearly fumed from three hours of little to no progress while Kyoshi patiently put out a few embers in the courtyard.

"......Well, you're fire, and earth bending are clearly strong enough." She said, also cleaning some dust from her kimono.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just..... I get frustrated, is all."

Kyoshi came forward and took Korra's shoulder.

"Korra, you need to stop trying to force this. Water bending is about change, being in control of yourself and your energy. My son Hakoda had trouble with this too, but once he let go and allowed himself too-"

"I just need to try harder, is all! I'm the Avatar, and I'm from the water tribes! I'm supposed to be a natural waterbending!" 

Kyoshi struggled to contain her frustration at Korra's lack of listening.

"I think we've done enough for tonight. Go get some rest. Have you ever meditated before?"

"Yes." Korra growled, remembering Bumi teaching her many techniques, though she was never much good at them.

"Try easing your mind tonight. We'll try again in the morning."

Korra slowly left but didn't return to her chambers. Instead, she hid behind the corner and listened as more footsteps entered the courtyard. 

"Well?" She recognized the voice as her father.

"I can see where my aunt had trouble. I'd hoped it was just her being young, but Korra's struggles to water bend are something more profound."

"What does that mean?" Senna asked very nervously.

"I'm not sure. I can try my best, but Korra's problem is within herself. She needs to figure it out on her own before anyone else can help."

Korra tightened her fist and felt tears swell in her eyes. Back in her chambers, she hugged Naga tightly as the polar bear dog whined and licked her face.

Korra breathed heavily before she heard something, a voice she hadn't heard in a long time.

"You are not alone."

Korra sat up tall with a determined expression.

"I'm not alone!" Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and got into a meditation stance.

"Avatar Kuruk, I need your wisdom." 

The spirit of her past life appeared before Korra, giving a comforting expression.

"We are always here for you, Korra."

"Kuruk, I still can't water bend. I've mastered every element except the one that should've come easiest to me. Why is this happening?!" Korra held her head before feeling Kuruk's warm hand touch her spirit.

"Korra, we may all be one spirit and life. But each Avatar is unique in our own right. We all have our struggles and trials which define us. This is yours. It doesn't make you weak or a failure. It means you must take a different path." 

Korra slowly steadied herself.

"What is my path?"

"What do you think it is?"

Korra thought long and hard when Republic City came to her mind again.

"I'm the Avatar. I'm supposed to protect the world, maintain balance. I've helped people where I could since I started my training, but I haven't accomplished anything meaningful. I want a chance to really prove myself, to make a real difference. But I can't do that here. I need to go where the world is out of balance."

Kuruk nodded.

"You aren't a child anymore, Korra. This decision is yours to make and yours alone. Patience and clear thoughts are important, but so is action." A look of deep pain and guilt overcame Kuruk's face.

"I was not attentive enough during my life, Korra. I paid little mind to the world's troubles and paid the price." Korra's eyes went wide as she saw a beautiful woman lose her face to a strange monster. 

"Do not make the same mistake as me."

"Thank you, Avatar Kuruk." Korra took another deep breath.

"Avatar Kyoshi, I need your wisdom." Kyoshi ended up giving Korra similar counsel, as did Yangchen and Roku, until finally, she came to Aang.

"Aang, I know where I feel the world is pulling me. Where I feel I can do the most good. But what if I'm not ready?"

"None of us are ever truly ready, Korra. I'd have rather spent years, if not decades, prepared for my duel with Ozai. But I did what I had to for the world. If you feel this is your path, you must take it and learn from it." 

Korra hardened her expression and nodded.

"Naga, we're leaving."

The polar bear dog wagged her tail and jumped up, grabbing Korra's back as she began writing a sad note to her parents.

The next day, Suyin hugged Opal tightly before kissing her cheek.

"Be sure to come back whenever you can, don't do anything dangerous, and make sure to write."

"I will, mom." Baatar similarly hugged his daughter before Jinora led Opal to the sky bison. 

"I promise to take good care of her, Suyin. You have my word." Tenzin said as she almost glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'll hold you to that, Tenzin."

"She'll be fine, Suyin." Toph tried to assure her daughter.

"Until we meet again." Tenzin climbed onto the bison and took her reigns, guiding them into the air. 

"Farewell, Suyin, we're off to Republic City!" Varrick cried as he and Zhu Li entered his personal airship, which similarly departed.

Suyin took a deep breath and had to be held by Baatar.

"I can't believe Korra didn't come to say goodbye." Wei said, looking around for her.

"She must have done it earlier. Probably training with Kyoshi." Haun said.

"Has anyone seen Korra?" Kyoshi asked as she approached.

"What, she's not with you?" Wing asked.

"No, I've been looking for her all morning."

"Korra!!" Senna shrieked. The water bender came stumbling from the estate, shaking with a horrified expression, while Tonraq similarly trembled while holding a letter. 

"She's gone."

In the cargo hold of Varrick's airship, Korra against Naga's side as they ate breakfast collected from the kitchen. Optimism and hope filled every bit of Korra's spirit. This was it, her chance to prove herself as the Avatar. Her chance to find a path forward and unlock her potential as a water bender, all of it would be in Republic City.


	2. Welcome to Republic City

"I don't care if you are the Avatar! You and your people will submit to me, or I'll destroy you all!!" A short bearded man in ancient Earth Kingdom armor roared as he faced Avatar Kyoshi, who fearlessly opposed him and his immense army.

"You will not take a step closer, Chin." Kyoshi's eyes glowed white for a moment, and drawing her fans, she slammed one foot into the ground, causing the largest earthquake the Emperor or his army ever experienced. The land before Kyoshi fractured like cracking ice, and with her unstoppable air bending, the Avatar moved all land behind her away from the Earth Kingdom and Chin, who refused to move from his spot until the ground beneath him broke apart, and he plunged to his doom.

Kyoshi vanished, replaced by a man in his thirties with long black hair, copper eyes, and a small goatee. Avatar Wan bent all four elements against four approaching armies, each preparing to unleash their full fury upon each other. Wan did his best to keep the troops back, but their sheer sizes kept pressing them forward until they came within killing range, ready to consume the surrounding area in war and destruction.

"No! Enough!" Wan's eyes glowed white, and he rose up into the air, fire, earth, water, and air surrounding him.

Wan unleashed his full power, trapping each army in their respective element with bending to the likes of which they'd never imagined possible.

"This war ends here!" 

Wan soon vanished, replaced by a thirteen-year-old Avatar Aang who unleashed the full might of his Avatar State upon a now seemingly helpless Fire Lord Ozai through a forest of rock pillars, until trapping the tyrant in a prison of stone. 

However, rather than killing him, Aang placed his hand upon Ozai's forehead, and beaming blue light lit up the countryside. When it vanished, Aang released Ozai, who tumbled to his side, fruitlessly attempting to fire bend at the Avatar.

"What did you do to me!?"

"I took away your fire bending. You'll never use it to hurt or threaten anyone ever again."

Taking a deep breath, Aang reached out to the nearby ocean and bent in the tide to extinguish the flames engulfing the Earth Kingdom, ending the hundred years war. 

Korra's eyes shot open, and she panted heavily, sweat forming on her brow.

Naga whined in concern and began licking Korra's face as she caught her breath.

"Sorry Naga, I just, I had a dream, is all. Or memories, I guess." When she was younger, seeing her past lives' incredible feats once filled Korra with pride and eagerness. Now, they were just another reminder of what she hadn't accomplished by that point, now on the verge of turning eighteen.

Despite how hard she tried, Korra couldn't fall back asleep, even with a few attempts at meditation. Unable to rest, Korra began to fantasize about Republic City and imagine the great deeds she'd accomplish there. Perhaps it would be the boost she needed to learn water bending finally. 

"One day, they'll tell stories about Avatar Korra, Naga. I'll be seen as Aang, Kyoshi, and Wan's equal. Who knows, the tales might even talk about you." She chuckled while stroking the polar bear dog's head as she panted.

Moments later, they both felt the airship shift slightly. Korra got up and looked out the window, noticing other craft coming up and down from a series of docks with dozens of ships in the bay or harbor.

"We're here! Alright, we need to get off before someone comes down to check the cargo hold." Korra looked around for a good place to land with Naga safely. She had her gliding staff, but the polar bear dog certainly couldn't ride in it.

Finally, she saw it, the perfect landing spot, a colossal statue of Avatar Aang towering over a small island in the bay.

"Hmm, that'll work." She said with a growing smile. Korra very carefully opened one of the ramps and metal bent the crates away so none would accidentally fall out.

"Alright, be careful Naga." Korra started as she climbed onto the beast's back, but Naga barked and raced out, leaping almost recklessly through the air.

"Naga!!!" Korra furiously used every bit of air bending she could muster and lifted them atop Aang's head. The polar bear dog panted as Korra glared down at her for a moment.

"Bad dog." Korra got down from Naga and finally took in the whole of Republic City, and it didn't disappoint. The young Avatar stood in awe of the metropolis, immense skyscrapers, vast bridges extending to urban centers across the bay. Airships flew overhead, contrasting the mountains in the distance.

Korra looked down at the statue of Aang she stood atop and took a deep breath before her confident demeanor returned.

"I can do this! I will do this!!!" Naga howled in support.

Polar bear dogs were excellent swimmers, and it took Naga less than an hour to traverse the bay and reach the city streets. Korra rode Naga across Republic City and took in the atmosphere. 

Businessmen, workers, craftsmen, and more went about their daily lives in suits, dresses, tunics, and more. Korra felt taken aback by some of the clothes, particularly compared to her sleeveless southern Water Tribe attire. 

Yet this was nothing compared to cars. Korra had never actually seen one before, yet now she witnesses dozens of the machines bustling down the streets alongside ostrich horse-drawn carriages.

The technology and industry in Republic city reminded Korra of the Fire Nation and Zaofu. However, she noticed that certain factories churned out immense black smoke clouds, while others only let out simple steam. 

As Korra traveled further into Republic City, she noticed posters for various television and radio programs. The weeping Maiden, a radio drama. Harsh Days in Omashu, a TV show, and a third TV show, Yuan Wen, the Hero of the Hundred Years War.

This poster depicted a muscular young-man perhaps a year or so younger than Korra, with pale-green eyes and black hair fighting Fire Nation soldiers from the Hundred Years war. 

"Maybe we should get a TV while we're here." Korra chuckled while petting Naga's head. However, Korra's amusement stopped as she noticed the streets grow dingier and the people with them.

Some looked shadier, while others more destitute, their clothes worn and dirty as they begged for money. 

"Machines will not replace us! Machines will not replace us!!" Korra's eyes shot to dozens of people protesting before a massive factory churning out thick smog.

In their fury, the protestors revealed themselves as all benders, rocks, water, and fire flying through the air and at frightened individuals who tried to enter the factory. Whatever was happening, this was a chance for her to bring peace and balance to Republic City, to act as the Avatar proper.

"Machines will not replace us!" Korra rode up to the edge of the protestors.

"What's going on here!?"

A few of the protesters gave suspicious looks at Korra.

"We don't recognize you. Are you a bender?" One asked.

"......Yes, I am." Korra said, demonstrating some fire bending. 

"Wonderful, you can join us!" Their misgivings instantly fading as they resumed protesting.

"Join in what?"

"She must be new to town. Look-" An earth bending woman started.

"Korra." She answered warily.

"Korra, these factories used to employ dozens of benders each. But now they're content with using new machinery to do our jobs for them at the expense of our livelihood and the planet's health!" She snarled, pointing to the smog.

"Coil is polluting the planet. Fire bending steam doesn't harm the planet and puts benders to work!!!"

"We won't be replaced by machines!!"

The protesters nearly turned into a mob as many began attacking the planet itself or the workers trying to enter.

"Hey! Stop that!" Korra shouted as she bent walls of rock in front of the workers, allowing them to enter safely.

"Wait, we saw her fire bend earlier!"

"It can't be! Are you the Avatar!?"

Korra stood atop Naga with an imposing demeanor.

"I am Avatar Korra!! I've come to restore balance to Republic City!" She proclaimed.

"Yes!!"

"The Avatar is with us!"

"Praise the Spirits!"

Korra felt her heart soar as she heard the crowds cheer for her.

"Alright, so you're all upset that you've lost your jobs." Korra started, trying to comprehend the situation based on what she saw and heard back in Zaofu. So far, it seemed to match up.

"Non-benders think they can replace us with machines!! Hundreds lose their jobs every year, and they pollute the planet to no end! But now that the Avatar is with us, the council will listen and restrict technology's expansion, harming our lives! They'll put non-benders in their place!"

"Hold, on, what do you mean by putting non-benders in their place?" Korra asked with narrowed eyes. Korra saw signs in several nearby shops, restaurants, and stands that said "Benders Only" to her horror.

"What's that!?" She almost roared.

"Benders helping each other. Craftsmen and farmers providing jobs for Benders only!"

Korra felt her mouth drop as she saw a couple approach a glass shop where two fire benders narrowed their eyes at them.

"That will be two-thousand Yuan." One of the fire benders said, a voice full of hatred as he pulled a glass figure back.

"What!? We can't afford that!"

"Well, we do have a bender discount. Prove to us you're benders, and my husband and I can sell it to you for five-hundred Yuan." The second fire bender said with similar resentment in his eyes.

The two went still and looked around at the protestors.

"We-"

"Aren't welcome here!" The first fire bender roared. He blasted the ground in front of them with fire.

"Hey! Enough of that!" Korra air bent the non-benders away to safety. 

The protestors' expressions changed radically when they heard this.

"Listen to me! Dividing yourselves up between benders and non-benders isn't going you any good! You uh, need to, uh, talk thins out and-" Korra felt sweat grow on her brow in angst, for she had no idea how to settle this dispute between the benders and non-benders.

Korra went over and put her arm around one of the workers who was also of Water Nation descent, trying desperately to look firm.

"I mean, look at us. We don't look that different. We aren't that different." Korra continued before feeling the woman push herself a way, venom in her eyes.

"Get your hands off me, filthy bender!" She sneered.

"Filthy bender! I just protected you!" Korra snarled, rage steadily building up in her stomach. The woman ignored Korra and went inside the factory with her co-workers.

"See, Avatar! Their new machines make them arrogant! They think they're better than benders!" 

"Benders will not be replaced!!" Korra felt overwhelmed by the entire situation, and before she could properly react, Naga knocked Korra onto her back and running off.

Korra sighed, stroking her head in frustration.

"Ok, that could have gone better." She admitted shamefully.

Naga eventually reached another series of neighborhoods with graffiti painted across building sides and alleyways. Policemen and women in gray uniforms with whistles, nightsticks, and custodian helmets tried desperately to keep order as unsavory figures watched Korra.

A few with makeshift weapons approached, blocking Naga's path.

"Are you a bender?" One asked, his crooked teeth pointed in different directions.

"Yes, I-" Korra started.

"Bender! Get out! This is non-bender turf!"

"She's part of the triads, or worse, the Red Lotus!"

"We won't stand for your kind here and the violence you'll cause!"

"Look, I-" Korra started with an angry expression joined by Naga's growl.

"Wait! One of the policemen ran over, a frantic look on his face as he blew his whistle. 

"Are you a bender?" He asked Korra.

"Yes, but-"

"Alright, look, wherever you need to get to, please take another path." He muttered with an exasperated expression.

"Why?"

"Please, just do it!" The officer moaned, looking on the verge of tears.

Naga moaned as Korra sighed, noticing the horrible way every non-bender looked at her, simply for the fact that she was a bender. However, as Korra turned, she saw many of the non-bender people in the streets with scars caused by fire, water, or earth. Similarly, homes and shops looked more or less the same, a few marked by graffiti of various triads or a Red Lotus.

Before either could think, Korra and Naga felt their stomachs growl together. Naga whined as hunger overtook her. Korra held her belly, realizing that not only had they eaten all the food she packed, but that she didn't have any money.

"Great." Korra sighed, feeling particularly stupid before taking a deep breath.

"Alright, stay calm. There's always a solution." Korra told herself. Naga began curiously sniffing towards another part of the city.

"Hold on." Korra drew her gliding staff and flew up high above the city until she saw what interested Naga. An entire section of Republic City disappeared into a grassy meadow of greenery surrounding a vast lake.

"That's it!" Korra's enthusiasm returned, and a few minutes later, she and Naga sat on the edge of the lake with several dozen fish skewered over a small blue fire Korra bent. Despite her struggles with water bending, Korra still knew how to fish from her parents, and those in this lake were particularly slow. 

"Bon appetit!" Korra exhaled in relief as several parkgoers looked at her as if she was insane.

"Hey lady, you can't fish here!" Korra wasn't paying attention, her hunger overpowering the other senses as she and Naga began feasting.

"Mmm, that smells good." Korra and Naga looked up at five individuals who approached from the shrubs. The young Avatar smelled them first, their unwashed and unkempt appearance mirroring that of many worse-off citizens she'd seen earlier. However, none of the men and women before her looked resentful. If anything, they were at total peace with themselves.

"Hello, miss. Lovely day isn't it." A wonderfully calm and peaceful voice said. Korra and Naga looked over at five very unkempt men and women approach. Their clothes were unclean or patched together, with their bodies quite similar.

Despite this, all five appeared happier and less troubled than anyone Korra had ever met, save Bumi.

"Hello. Are you guys ok?" She asked, slightly worried for them.

"We're fine. We're always fine. We wondered if you wanted some of our fruit tea, made to help calm the nerves with over a dozen fruits we grow ourselves."

"Sure, thanks. I'll give you some of my fish for it."

"Oh no! We only want to share, not trade. The world would be a much better place if we all shared more."

They handed Korra a cup, and she warily drank it. Yet, it not only proved delicious, but the drink also seemed to ease some of Korra's anxiety.

"That is good. Thank you, please have some fish." 

"Well, if you're sharing." Korra used a bit of fire-bending to heat up their fish.

None of them looked surprised at her ability to fire-bend, which intrigued Korra. However, she noticed one of the women who also appeared to have water-bender descent similarly fire bend her fish.

"You can fire bend too?" Korra asked with intrigue.

"Of course, are you new to Republic City?" She asked, and Korra nodded.

"From the North or Southern Water Tribe."

"South."

"Well, here, people have lost their original cultural identifies. We've become one people, fire, earth, water, and thanks to the spirits, air. We don't separate by native origins anymore. Most people you'll find have mixed parentage, and that's a good thing. We shouldn't separate ourselves. We're all the same on the inside." Their carefree tones and take on identity intriguing.

However, Korra took a deep breath and sighed.

"That doesn't seem to be completely true from what I've seen so far. Half of the city seems to be at war with the others." The five hippies' calm demeanor changed slightly.

"We're sorry you have to see this. Benders, non-benders, we're all one people under the spirits. It makes me sad to see Republic city come to this. Our community is a mixed group, benders, and non-benders. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Dividing among ourselves isn't helping anyone."

"What do we want!?

"Equality!!"

"When do we want it!?"

"Now!!!"

Korra and the others turned to see another crowd gathered near the lakeside as a skinny man on a stage spoke with a megaphone between two banners that read "Equalists". 

"Amon will bring us equality!! With him, we will end the tyranny of benders forever!!"

Korra narrowed her eyes in rage while Naga growled.

"Ahh, there they are. The Equalists."

Korra took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"So, do non-benders really have fewer rights?" She asked, almost nervously. Remembering the bender shop owners refusing service to the non-bender couple.

"No, not formally anyway."

"But bender shops can refuse them business."

"That and sometimes bad benders like the various triads abuse non-benders with their bending. It's wrong. Bending shouldn't be used to hurt people." The fire bender said in a soft tone.

"I wish someone could bring peace to the city."

Korra stood up tall and determined.

"Someone like the Avatar." She said.

"Yeah! The Avatar!" Korra glanced back at the hippies for a moment and smiled.

"Well, I'll do just that then."

"Woah! You think she could be-"

Korra mounted Naga and rode her over to the rally, overcome by raw emotion.

"Benders can't accept we don't need their oppressive power anymore! So they lord over us, and the council does nothing! We won't stand for it anymore!"

"No!!" 

"Not all benders want to oppress you!" Korra roared as Naga forced her way through the crowd. Korra bent some rocks up to make a stand taller than the scrawny man's and leaped atop it.

"Listen to me! I-"

"We don't want to listen to a bender!!"

"Two weeks ago, an earth bender like you refused to sell me food from his shop, and my family nearly went hungry!"

"Benders like you wrecked my car because they claimed I stole their factory job!"

Korra felt her face muscles tightened as she struggled to remain calm.

"Look, I'm not defending these crimes against you, I'm just saying we need to work out our differences peace-"

"There will be no peace until the council makes bending illegal!" The rally head cried through his megaphone.

"What!!!?" Korra nearly breathed fire as she turned to face him.

"You can't make bending illegal just because some benders abuse their power! That would be like making pans illegal because someone uses theirs as a weapon to mug people!"

"Are you comparing pans to living weapons of mass destruction! Bending caused the hundred years war! We don't need bending anymore! It should go extinct!"

"Look, I'm the Avatar, it's my duty to bring balance to the world, and that's why I'm here!!" Korra demonstrated this point by air bending around them, causing many of the flyers to shoot off. 

The crowd looked beyond horrified at this, some hiding and others looking towards Korra with pure hatred.

"You're the Avatar! You're the worsst bender of them all!! You're oppressing us more than anyone!!!" The rally leader shouted as he tossed more flyers into Korra's face.

"Hey, stop it! I'm not here to oppress anyone, I-" 

"You're oppressing us! Filthy bender! Filthy bender!!" The man continued to throw a seemingly endless supply of papers at Korra, making Naga snarl as she tried to force a few members of the crowd back.

"Stop it!!" Korra shouted, louder, her rage boiling up like a steam engine.

"Criminal!"

"Tyrant!"

"Monster!"

"Bender!!" Korra couldn't take it anymore and punched at the two Equalist banners, incinerating them with jets of blue flames. With a powerful kick, she blasted the mountain of flyers behind the small man and burned them to a crisp. Breathing heavily, Korra slowly calmed a bit, only to realize the destruction and terror she'd brought on.

"Uhh, I-" She began nervously.

"See! You're oppressing us! You're a threat to us! Equality now!"

"Hey, what's going on over there!" A sharp whistle blew through the air as two police officers with nightsticks ran over to the now burning protest.

"Naga, run!" The polar bear dog raced away before the police could arrive, several crowd members jeering as she did so.

Eventually, they reached a street corner far enough away, and both rested on the curb. Korra held her legs in her arms with a slightly depressed look.

"Well, day one isn't going as planned." She sighed, Naga trying to nudge her head in a comforting manner.

Korra noticed a pair of policemen running to their car and nervously wondered if they pursued her for what happened in the park. However, they ignored Korra and got on the radio.

"All available units to fifth-street! Red Lotus and Equalists are engaging in a turf battle! We have wounded officers and civilians on the scene!"

"Unit 24 responding, en route!" Both got inside as the lights began flashing.

Korra felt her enthusiasm slowly rise again.

"Maybe I'm not a diplomat yet! But I can fight! Let's go, Naga!" Her polar bear dog eagerly ran after the police car towards the sounds of battle.

As they came closer, Korra saw frightened people running in the opposite direction and emergency workers trying desperately to heal wounded civilians and police officers. Damaged buildings, cars, and wagons similarly lined the streets until Korra saw them.

Ten water, earth, and fire benders, each with a tatoo of a Red Lotus somewhere on their body, battled three times as many non-benders. Some of the equalists wore gray uniforms similar to the policemen, though with brown face masks and goggles. 

The non-benders used a variety of armaments, from more traditional weapons like hammers, nightsticks, and blades, while others tossed handheld explosives, bolases, or gas canisters.

"Stand down! Now!" All nearby police tried desperately to control the situation but stood no match with simple nightsticks, particularly against the benders. Any attempts to create a barrier similarly failed as one blew apart from two equalist bombs or launched boulders.

"We need backup now!!"

"Copy, metal benders, and United Forces are on route!" 

"Hmp, unnecessary!" Korra proudly declared as she rode up to a panting police sergeant.

"I've got this!"

"What!? Young-lady, get yourself to safety, now this is-"

"Relax, I'm the Avatar!"

"What!?"

Korra leaped off Naga and flew several feet, aided by her air bending before landing in the battle's center and causing a small quake with her earth bending that knocked several combatants off-balance.

"Listen to me! Benders and non-benders! I am Avatar Korra, and I order you to stop your fighting now or face the consequences!" The Red Lotus and Equalists alike gazed at Korra with intrigue before their aggression returned.

"The Avatar! Get her!!"

Bolas, bombs, water, fire, and earth all came her way, and Korra frantically bent more earth and some metal around herself as a shield.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Two several Equalists ran at her from multiple directions, hurling explosives or wielding weapons. At the same time, one of the fire benders punched bursts of orange flame at her back, and an earth bender did the same with large rocks.

Korra fought with every bit of skill she'd gained from a lifetime of training. She used her air bending to avoid the incoming boulders and blow away the bombs, then used more powerful fire bending against the bursts of flames and approaching Equalists.

As a result, the fire bender and four Equalists screamed in horrific pain when Korra's blue flames seemed into their bodies, leaving horrible burns and hurling them away.

Unfortunately, in her zeal, Korra also sent fire into the surrounding area, and the blown bombs exploded against several buildings, causing debris to fall down.

"Ahh! Mommy!" Korra frantically turned to see a trapped little boy beneath some of the rubble.

"No!!" Korra tried to do something, but it proved unecessary, for a young woman, her age jumped off a motorcycle and raced in, picking the child up in her arms and jumping to safety.

She was tall and fair-skinned with long raven-black hair, light green eyes, and a gorgeous face, now slightly marred by dust and rage as she glared at Korra. 

"Watch it! You're going to hurt someone!" She shouted while getting up and rushing the boy behind the police barricade. From the young woman's clothes and motorcycle, she was clearly well-off, and seeing someone so rich put their life on the line for a child surprised Korra. 

Still, she had no time for that and resumed her battle against both sets of criminals. Naga joined in, knocking over or biting equalists and benders alike while Korra masterfully fought them off.

"Stand down!!" A loud voice boomed from above.

Korra and Naga looked up at a police airship overhead. Four men and women leaped down, metal grapples flying from their wrists as they used them to swing from building to building.

"Metal benders!" Korra cried. They wore similar uniforms as the non-bender police, though with a distinct marking on their jackets.

"Cease and desist now!" The metal bending police using their whips to smash apart incoming bolas hurled at them and ensnared a few criminals on both sides.

"Great, I'll take the benders if you-" Korra started until she felt several whips ensnare her wrists.

"You're under arrest!"

"What!? Are you crazy!? I'm on your side!" 

"Stand down!" Enraged, Korra snapped the whips with her metal bending and sent the policewoman stumbling backward.

Yet even as she did so, one of the uniformed Equalists ran off a wall and came at Korra acrobatically before striking her right arm with two fingers.

"Gahh!" Korra grunted as she felt a sharp pain for a moment before it went limp.

Korra couldn't bend with her right arm and realized what just happened.

"Chi blocker!" She growled, dodging incoming strikes from the Equalist as he tried to hit the rest of her body.

Unfortunately for the Equalist, back in the Fire Nation, a few Imperial Guard members were Kyoshi warriors who knew chi blocking, and Zuko thought it would be useful to prepare her for such a possibility. Thus, Korra had plenty of practice recovering from the technique, even without water bending healing. 

After a few more dodges, she bent rocks up with her good arm, and the chi blocker jumped aside, coming for her right side. Korra smiled widely, enough time having passed.

"Big mistake!" Even with his face covered, Korra could see the shock and terror in the Equalist's demeanor as he saw her right arm move, and a burst of blue fire flew into his face.

"Ahhh!!!!!!" The chi blocker collapsed to the ground and flailed about as if having a seizure, trying desperately to get his burning mask off. A few other Equalists ran over, some pouring any water they had while others looked for rags.

Yet as the flames subsided, water, earth, and fire knocked them away, more Red Lotus members moving in.

"Get back!!" Two of the metal benders moved on yet felt their whips fly back at them. One of the Red Lotus earth benders grinned with terrible satisfaction as he flung them together.

"He's a metal bender!" One of the free metal bending policemen shouted.

"I told you that I've got this!" Korra angrily shouted at them as she air bent a small tornado, catching the metal bender off guard and hurling him into a building.

"Either help me or stay out of my way!" She almost snarled at the police, who returned her scorn.

"Look, miss, get out of here now!" The metal benders went to work on the other Red Lotus members, leaving an infuriated Korra to continue her battle against the Equalists, grumbling as she did so.

Just like before, the power of her attacks maimed many of the Equalists, leaving them with broken bones or grievous injuries, yet it also caused incredible destruction and came close to harming trapped civilians, Korra none the wiser.

"Where is that United Forces platoon!? We need back up to take this girl down!" One of the metal benders shouted.

"Take me down!! Look, I-" Korra went pale as she saw two blade-like water slashes cut through the backs of both metal benders like a hot knife through butter. Their faces gave one final look of terror before collapsing into pieces with their bodies, blood oozing out onto the streets.

Even Naga yelped in disbelief as she came up behind a trembling Korra. The Red Lotus members reformed with cocky expressions as an eleventh figure approached. 

"The Avatar, how interesting." She spoke in a sinister voice, revealing herself to be an armless water tribe woman with a skinny body and dark grey eyes.

Despite her lack of arms, the woman's appearance sent a shiver down Korra's spine and even more into the faces of the remaining police and Equalists.

"Ming-Hau!!" One yelped, wetting herself.

"So the rumors are true then?" Ming-Hau licked her teeth while staring at Korra with frightening interest.

"Tarrlok will be so very pleased when I bring you to him on a silver platter." 

"I don't think so! Stand down, don't make me hurt you!" Korra tried to sound confident, but the Red Lotus members laughed.

"Alright then." Ming-Hau chuckled, water bending from two gords on her belt and taking their places where her arms would be.

"Get her!" Ming-Hau unleashed a barrage of jagged icicles directly at Korra and Naga. The young Avatar quickly bent up a barrier of stone and steel which barely held back the power of Ming-Hau's ice. Several Equalists near Korra weren't so lucky and collapsed to the ground, impaled by the ice.

Ming-Hau continued her attack, using her water arms to slice apart Korra's barrier more efficiently than any blade. Korra bent fire, metal, earth, and air at Ming-Hau, yet she easily dealt with it all. Her water-bending impressive enough to impress even Master Katara.

Despite how frightening Ming-Hau's attack was, it also made Korra slightly frustrated, as now even an armless woman could water bend, and yet she couldn't. Naga tried to keep the other Red Lotus members back as they came at her master's side, but this became increasingly difficult.

Korra's heart raced faster as Ming-Hau's bending came closer and closer to striking, putting Korra in real danger for the first time in her life. Despite how much power she put into her bending, Korra's methods proved fruitless as the water bender almost seemed to redirect the energy back at her.

Korra's air bending helped her avoid the attacks, but so far, the armless woman provided no opening for her to exploit.

However, this changed when a massive burst of fire came from over Korra's head at Ming-Hau, who sliced it apart with her water arms.

The ground shook as two tanks rolled up with a trio of armored transports behind them. 

The Red Lotus metal bender tried to crush them, but the metal contorted only slightly before reforming. Both clearly having a metal bender inside driving them. Between the armored assault vehicles came a single rider on a horse-ostrich. 

The young-man wore a dark-blue army uniform with silver epaulets similar to the one Iroh wore. However, this army officer wore a black tarleton helmet with a dark plume and a matching colored cloth covering his mouth and a sheathed saber on his belt.

The United Forces, Korra had only ever seen Iroh and wondered what the rest of his military was like. Luckily, they showed up in the knick of time.

A few Equalists hurled bombs towards the tanks, but the rider began bending water at them, catching the explosives and sending them harmlessly into the air as his tanks began to scatter the attackers. 

"Get the civilians to safety!" The officer barked out, and both vehicles began stopping in front of any stranded individuals before one of the crewmen came out and moved them away.

Finally, the transports stopped and let out roughly fifty men and women in similar military uniforms as their commanding officer, though none had epaulets, none wore the same helmet, and some wore green, red, or tan colors instead of blue.

"Form up! Phalanx!" The officer barked out, drawing his saber.

To Korra's surprise, the soldiers didn't join the melee individually but instead came together. The non-benders lined up large fiber shields with strange spears sticking out. The benders formed up behind them and began attacking scattered Equalists or protecting their formation from equalists on the rooftops.

Slowly but surely, the formation pressed forward, pushing the Equalists and Red Lotus benders back. Korra watched in amazement as she saw small bursts of electricity shoot from the spears though each one took almost a minute to recharge.

Even so, the way these soldiers fought amazed Korra. Even as Red Lotus members tried to disrupt the formation, military benders countered them masterfully. 

Even Ming-Hau found herself unable to slice through, for the officer and two of his water benders forced her slices away.

"Grrr! Forget them! Get the Avatar!" The Equalists and Red Lotus alike seemed to follow Ming-Hau's command, and they all turned on her.

"Oh yeah! Give me your best shot!" Korra roared, bending like she never had before, sending more Red Lotus and Equalist members flying. 

"Get out of the way!!" The army officer ordered Korra, though she didn't listen. As Korra avoided another of Ming-Dai's attacks, she narrowly dodged two bolas from a group of equalists on a nearby rooftop.

Enraged by this, Korra bent up large blocks of stone from beneath the road and smashed apart the side of the building they stood on. The attack worked, knocking them away, but it also sent down debris just as the soldiers passed it.

"Look out!!!!" The officer screamed, terror infesting his voice as he tried desperately to slice the debris apart with his water bending at the same time earth benders brought up a barrier, but too late.

Twelve or so of the soldiers groaned in agony, now covered in debris. 

"Medics!!!" The two water benders sprinted over and began doing everything they could while an earth bender tried to free them.

Ming-Hau looked at the situation like a predator would and unleashed her blade arms at the healers.

"No!!!" The officer leaped off his mount and barely kept the water from his men. The remaining Equalists and Red Lotus members similarly came on the attack, focusing on the wounded soldiers.

"Shield wall! Protect the wounded!" Ming-Dau's sadistic smile grew, and she focused herself solely on the officer as his men attempted to protect their companions.

The waterbending officer was quite skilled but struggled to keep her arms from slicing him apart. Korra finally saw an opening with Ming-Dau's attention elsewhere.

Hurling away any nearby combatants with her air bending, Korra began moving her fingers in circular motions, separating positive and negative emotions until electricity formed.

"Taste this!" Korra roared, knowing well how effective her lightning would prove against someone with water arms.

Both water benders' eyes went wide, and only saw Korra's lightning a moment before she unleashed it.

The soldier jumped away just in time, but Ming-Hau wasn't so lucky. She screamed in horrific pain, the lightning unbearably coursing through her body.

The water bender crashed into a building, unconscious.

"Retreat!" One of the Red Lotus earth benders roared, picking up Ming-Hau in his arms while doing so.

He and six other Red Lotus benders fled out of sight, but the remaining Equalists soon fell to soldiers and Korra.

"Ha! That's what you get for-, ahhh!!" Korra groaned in agony, a burst of electricity hitting her back from one of the soldiers. As she fell to her knees, the officer pinned her hands together with water bending then froze them.

For a moment, Korra tried to firebend it off, but the electricity still numbed her body. She looked up at the officer, who now loomed over her with tense eyes.

"Lieutenant, good news, the medics say our men should recover."

"Good, what about the police."

The soldier went silent.

"Sergeant."

"Two dead metal benders, three dead non-benders. A dozen wounded, and three times as many hurt civilians."

Pain filled the lieutenant's expression, even behind his mouth covering, but he maintained a firm demeanor for the sake of his men.

"Get the wounded inside our transports and to the nearest hospital. Make sure the Equalists and Red Lotus are under close guard."

"Sir, what about the Avatar?"

He turned his furious gaze back to Korra.

"She's coming back to the base."

When Korra's senses returned, she sat in an interrogation room with her hands bound by unique cuffs that made bending incredibly difficult. The lieutenant stood over her, his face now revealed.

The officer looked to be in his early twenties with a slightly lean body type. However, he was a bit more muscular than Korra, though not much. He stood around five-ten with a mixed skin tone, clearly matching his descent. His eyes seemed to mirror the uniform he wore, with short-black hair done up in a buzzcut.

"You can't do this! I'm the Avatar! I was doing my duty!"

The lieutenant's eyes lit on fire as he slammed both hands to the table.

"You're dangerous! That's what you are!"

"Me! I didn't cause that battle! I was trying to stop it! I helped stop it!"

"You're a civilian! Not only did you put yourself in danger, but your reckless actions caused far more damage to public and private property, nearly harmed countless civilians, wounded a dozen of my soldiers, putting us all in danger, and that's not even mentioning almost shooting me with lightning!" He roared.

Korra rolled her eyes.

"Pff, I wasn't aiming for you. I only fought the bad guys."

"As far as I'm concerned, you are the bad guy, and the United Forces is within its power to detain you indefinitely!" The water in Korra's cup shattered as his rage grew before he took a deep breath and bent the spilled water back into his jug.

"Sorry, ma'am." He said to a muscular woman beside him.

Korra looked at her in horror after hearing what might happen. She was roughly Korra's height though a bit larger muscle-wise and perhaps in the thirties. Her fern-green eyes were a lighter shade of green than the uniform she wore, a dark-green version of the lieutenant's, with gold-epaulets. Her black hair was very neat and matched a steel gaze that unsettled Korra.

"Hold on. I'm the Avatar, and I can't sit in a military prison! Your lieutenant is going too far!" The woman's gaze remained fixed on Korra, however.

"I've reviewed the situation and given Lieutenant Daigo's corroborated testimony of what happened on the street. I agree."

"What!?" Korra almost sprung up, her hand bidings preventing this.

"You're dangerous. My men were lucky to be alive!"

The lieutenant didn't look satisfied at his superior backing him up. Instead, Korra saw genuine concern and care in the young man's eyes for those under him and fear for what else Korra might cause.

"Please! You can't do this, I-"

"However, as much as I'd personally like to see you appropriately punished, you are the Avatar, and imprisoning you would create an international incident. Therefore, we've instead contacted the White Lotus. They'll arrive soon to take you back to Zaofu, where you'll remain under their supervision for the time being. You will not be allowed back in the United Republic until the Council deems otherwise. Consider yourself blessed, girl."

Korra frantically turned to Lieutenant Daigo, her anger vanishing into desperation.

"Please! I didn't mean to hurt your men! I was only trying to help! My past lives guided me here, and I'm meant to end the fighting in Republic City!"

His demeanor softened a bit as he exhaled. There was no malevolence or hatred in his eyes, only sorrow and subtle fear for what was to come for his Nation. 

"Actions speak louder than words. What I saw today told us all we need to know. I wish you well, Avatar Korra." 

She opened her mouth to plead again when there was a knock on the door.

"Colonel Kuvira, ma'am. We a visitor." A voice said.

All three turned and saw an older woman come inside. She looked even sterner than Colonel Kuvira, who narrowed her eyes at the new arrival. This woman looked to be perhaps fifty with a strong body, short graying hair, pale green eyes, a distinct scar on her right cheek and wore a black police uniform with a golden badge.

"Hmp, so you do have the Avatar then. I thought she'd be taller." The woman's voice matched her appearance perfectly, and Korra wasn't sure what to say next.

"Chief Beifong, what are you doing here. This is a military installation." Kuvira growled with bitter resentment.

"Beifong, as in, Lin Beifong! Your Toph's older daughter and Suyin's sister!" 

Lin grit her teeth and shot a look at Korra that made her shiver.

"I didn't come here to talk about my mother and sister. I came to collect you."

"What!?" Korra felt herself tremble again.

"All due respect, Chief Beifong. The Avatar isn't going to prison. The White Lotus is coming to take her." Lieutenant Daigo said in a humble but firm tone. This surprised Korra, who looked back at him in confusion. Lin herself raised an eyebrow upon hearing him say this.

"Really? Aren't you the lieutenant who apprehended the Avatar for wounding your men, and yet you don't want to see her locked up?" 

Daigo tightened his fist for a moment but then exhaled.

"Regardless of how I feel, this was the decision made by my superiors. As such, I will do my duty." 

"Really, you'd stand between the Avatar and me?" Lin tried to sound as intimidating as possible, but Daigo didn't move.

"Yes." He said.

"Hmp, you've got a dedicated soldier, here Kuvira. But I'm afraid it doesn't matter. I'm not taking Korra to prison." Lin handed the Colonel a signed document before bending the key from Daigo's belt and unlocking Korra's shackles.

"Ma'am?" He asked cautiously as Kuvira's face lit on fire, and she ripped up the document.

"How did you pull this off!?" Lin smirked, making Kuvira's rage grow uncontrollably, and bits of metal around the room began to bend.

"I have my ways."

Kuvira punched a hole in the wall before destroying Korra with her eyes.

"She's going free under Beifong's supervision." 

Daigo opened his mouth to speak but then clenched it shut and moved out of the way.

"Thank you, lieutenant." Lin said, taking Korra by the arm. As they walked out, Kuvira continued to glare while Daigo watched cautiously.

"Please, Avatar. This city is in crisis already, don't make it worse." He sounded sincerely concerned for the Republic, and as Korra looked back at everything she'd done that day. Shame filled her, but Korra tightened her resolve and stood firm against him.

"I've come to save Republic City, and I will. I'm the Avatar!"

Lin pulled Korra away as Daigo took a deep breath.

"Lieutenant!" Kuvira growled. He turned to face her.

"Yes, ma'am. I don't trust Cheif Beifong."

"Ma'am, all due respect, she's an excellent police Cheif and has distinguished herself more than once. I-"

"I don't trust her! Or the Avatar, for that matter. If she is staying, we need to ensure she can't cause the city or its people. We're soldiers, and it's our duty."

Daigo nodded.

"Of course, ma'am." His eyes grew slightly wary of Kuvira's almost malevolent expression.

"Colonel, what exactly do you want me to do?"

"The Avatar, you proved you could apprehend her if necessary."

"One of my men caught her off-guard, I simply."

"Lieutenant, from this point on, any trouble with the Avatar will be handled by you and your men. I want you to keep a close eye on her." 

Daigo thought back to his wounded men and nodded with a fierce expression.

"Yes, ma'am."

Lin drove Korra away from the base, which resided on a small island on the city's western edge. Naga took up the entire back and slept while Korra anxiously glanced over at Lin, who kept her eyes focused solely on the rode.

"Lin, thank you for getting me out, I-"

"Chief Beifong!! You will refer to me as such." Her voice rang through Korra like hard-steel, silencing Korra instantly.

"Let's get one thing clear, girl, if it were up to me, I'd lock you up in prison for what you did today! All those people hurt because of you, five police officers dead, including two metal benders." Lin fought back a painful expression as she spoke of the fallen police.

"I didn't start that fight, and I didn't kill those police!" Korra retorted, her voice rising to meet Lin's despite her imposing presence.

"You might as well have. Lieutenant Daigo is right. You're reckless and dangerous." 

Korra hardened her expression and huffed out a bit of fire.

"If you feel that way, then why did you free me?!"

"Hmp, my wife made me do it."

"Wait, who's your wife?" Korra asked, her curiosity returning.

Korra only then noticed they arrived at the docks. Yet instead of going to a boat, she drove them to a pair of people near the edge with a Sky Bison. 

Korra instantly recognized one as Tenzin, who looked more frustrated than she'd ever seen him. Standing behind the air master was a woman a year or so older than Tenzin with Korra's skin tone, long-graying hair, and teal eyes.

"Kya!" Korra shouted as the car stopped. 

"Hello Korra, it's been a long time." Kya was Bumi and Tenzin's sister, between them in age and the only water bender. Korra met her once many years ago. Wait, was she Lin's wife? 

Naga leaped out and began happily licking Kya's face, much to her approval.

"It's good to see you too, Naga."

Lin got out and crossed her arms as she walked beside Kya.

"I want you to know that I'm not making dinner for the next month."

"Thank you, dear." Kya kissed Lin's cheek as the police chief's expression softened slightly.

"Kya, you freed me?" Korra asked nervously as the water bending master approached with a comforting look.

"I know why you came here, Korra." The young Avatar hardened her demeanor.

"I-"

"I understand." Kya placed a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder.

"I can't imagine how much pressure you must feel, the expectations of a thousand lifetimes, the weight of the world placed on your shoulders. You did what you thought was best."

Korra fought back tears.

"I only made things worse. I'm a failure of an Avatar. I can't bring peace, I hurt anyone I try to help, and I can't even water bend, my native element." Korra practically collapsed into Kya's arms. Upon seeing her break down, Tenzin and Lin's expressions softened into sympathy.

"It's alright to admit your shortcomings, Korra, but you're still young."

"Aang was thirteen when he saved the world!"

"You're not my father, Korra, but you don't have to be either. You define what Avatar you'll be. I think I know why you can't water bend." Korra wiped away her tears and slowly looked up.

"Korra, you are passionate, determined, and always willing to put in hard work. But this also makes it difficult for you to keep control of yourself. Water bending is all about change, controlling your energy, and that of others. I'm going to help you."

"You, you are?"

Kya nodded.

"I'm going to be your new waterbending teacher. We're going to try less than traditional ways to make you into the Avatar you envision yourself, and together we'll restore balance to Republic City."

"Kya, I, thank you!" Korra hugged her tightly.

"Now, let me explain how this will work. You're going to stay with Tenzin and the other air benders on his island." 

Korra turned to Tenzin, who nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you're going to help me. Korra, there are less than a handful of fully trained air benders in the world, and you're one of them. More air benders are being discovered across the globe, and I need more teachers."

Korra hesitated, remembering her struggles to help Opal.

"I also believe that teaching air bending will help you become more patient and in control, which is what you need to master water bending."

Taking a deep breath, Korra stood tall again.

"I'll help teach air bending."

"That's it. I'll see you tomorrow for lessons."

Tenzin climbed into his sky bison's back before she lifted up and flew towards air bending island. Korra mounted Naga as she followed them.

Kya smiled and watched Korra depart with sincere optimism.

"You really think she can save this City?" Lin asked skeptically.

"No, Lin, I know she can." Kya took her wife's hand and walked back to their car.

A man slowly entered a chamber in a hidden location, closing the door behind him as he did so.

"Amon, it's confirmed, the Avatar is in Republic City. She interfered in one of our turf wars with the Red Lotus." 

Across the room, a hooded man didn't react as he diligently looked over a map of Republic City.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

A minute of uncomfortable silence fell, and the first man grew anxious with each passing moment, cold sweat forming across his back.

"Sir, what are your orders? This could be very bad for us. The benders could unify around her, she already proved herself hostile to us, we-"

"That will be all, Lieutenant." The first man bowed his head respectfully and left, leaving Amon to stare at his map.

"So she's here already. Very well, all things remain in motion, all things change. I will merely adapt. I will use her arrival to my advantage." Amon turned from a picture of Republic City to one of the world.


	3. Another Way

Chapter 3: Another Way

Korra slept soundly in her room on air bending island, exhausted from her strenuous days since arriving in Republic City a few weeks prior. By now, her eighteenth Birthday passed, and her parents visited. Neither was particularly happy that she'd run off but didn't force her to leave with them back to the South Pole. 

"Huh?" Korra felt Naga's tongue across her face and slowly got up.

"Ahh, alright, Naga, I'm up. Geesh, you really are on Tenzin's payroll now." Korra groaned as she got up and stretched her aching muscles. The young Avatar took a quick bath and put herself together before walking towards the dining hall with Naga.

Bumi once took Korra to visit each of the Air temples during her years training under him. Air acolytes now restored each site to their former glory and used this knowledge to model Tenzin's home off their beauty.

If Korra was honest, she preferred Fire Nation architecture but couldn't complain about the air bending island itself. Several dozen air acolytes worked as laborers to maintain the temple as they did the others, cleaning the halls, tending the plants, and preparing food.

"Avatar Korra." Several greeted her with soothing and peaceful voices. 

"Good morning." She greeted them back. The men had shaved their heads just like air nomads had and wore attire similar to that she saw Aang wear in her memories.

"Avatar Korra." A stronger voice said. She glanced at a white Lotus guard patrolling that area of the temple.

Korra did her best not to look resentful as she passed him. Over two-dozen White Lotus Guards kept a close watch on Air Bender Island. Tenzin claimed they were there to help protect the few air benders left in the world, but Korra suspected their real purpose was to keep an eye on her.

Finally, she and Naga reached the dining hall and ate a large breakfast of fish, meat, and rice. Despite the air nomad diet not allowing some of those foods, the air acolyte cooks still knew how to make them delicious.

Korra savored the rich taste and felt Naga whine a little while as she gazed longingly at Korra's breakfast, having finished her own.

"Come on, Naga, I need to eat too."

"Here, you can have mine." Otaku said, placing his fish and meat down beside the polar bear dog, who happily began eating.

Otaku was Korra's age and a bit pudgy. He was a former Air Acolyte whose air bending abilities awoke two months prior. According to Jinora, he cried for three days in joy.

"I shouldn't be eating meat anyway."

Opal and a few other air bending students of various ages Tenzin assigned to Korra sat with her.

These pupils nervously glanced around at the other new air benders, who ate curried vegetables and rice, in contrast to the meat and fish Korra had the cooks prepare for them since arriving a month earlier.

"Come on guys, eat up. You're going to need your strength today. We're training long, and we're training hard!" Korra declared very loudly, earning a sigh from Tenzin, who sat at a nearby table with Jinora, his pregnant wife Pema, and their youngest child, Milo. 

"Korra, you eating non-traditional air nomad food is bad enough. But the others-" Tenzin started.

"Calm down, Tenzin. Eating that food isn't necessary to learn air bending. Bumi didn't have me do half the stuff I see you guys do here, and I turned out fine." Korra demonstrated this by leaping up and bending a sphere below her.

Opal and Korra's other students' eyes glistened in wonder, while many of Tenzin's pupils did the same.

"Wow! Daddy, when are you doing to teach me that!" Milo shouted with an uncontrollable sense of excitement.

Korra noticed a muscle spasm in Tenzin's head when he heard Bumi's name and training methods mentioned.

"Bumi isn't training these air benders. I am."

Korra, however, smirked.

"Well, I learned from Bumi, and if you want me to teach my students air bending, it's the only way I know how."

Pema placed her hand on Tenzin's as he clenched his eyes shut.

"Fine." The air bending master sat back down and resumed eating, only then noticing that his second daughter wasn't beside them.

"Where's Ikki?" Jinora very calmly ate food her food and pointed towards Korra's table as an air bender boy her age with brown skin, hair, and green eyes did the same.

Korra glanced to her side and saw a little girl with brown hair and gray eyes smiling up at her.

"Korra, your air sphere is so much better than any I've made! Can I train with you today!? Can I!? Can I!? Can I!!!!?" Korra's confident expression wavered slightly as she nervously looked at Ikki.

"I don't think your dad wants you learning my style of air bending." 

"You mean Bumi's style." Tenzin muttered under his breath.

"Come on, Korra, she loves you. I say a different perspective could be good for her." Opal said as she patted Ikki's head.

In truth, Korra found Ikki to be very overwhelming at times, always asking her intimate questions and sneaking into her room at night. Unfortunately, Naga had grown to like Ikki and didn't stop the little girl.

"Dad, can I train with Korra today, please!!!" Ikki leaped into the air, aided by her air bending, and clasped her hands in front of Tenzin.

"I don't know, master. She doesn't seem like she's in the mood for meditation practice." The boy beside Jinora said, earning a grateful smile from Jinora.

"I see, perhaps you're right, Kai. Very well." 

"Yay!! Thank you!!"

Korra grit her teeth and took a deep breath.

"Alright, fine." She glared at Opal for a moment as her old friend laughed a little.

The next few hours saw Korra taking her students through a series of training techniques Master Bumi used with her. This included moving through air bending gates, obstacle courses, and even avoiding boulders. Korra earth bent at them.

"Come on, avoid them! Move freely, like a leaf!" She shouted, trying desperately not to sound angry while doing so. Ikki, oddly enough, showed the most promise, dodging all of her attacks while the others took hit after hit.

Korra felt her frustration boil over but then took a deep breath, remembering what Kya said. The last month certainly proved an exercise in patience, yet Korra knew it was necessary.

"Alright, take a break." She said, beckoning over two White Lotus guards. 

Opal and the others, now covered in sweat, bruises, and dust, panted while sitting down as a White Lotus water bender tended to any injuries they had.

Korra now took the position where her students were and faced the two White Lotus guards.

"Stay flexible, find the path of least resistance. Free yourselves." Korra took a stance, and both guards unleashed the fury of Earth Bending at her.

Korra, however, masterfully evaded the incoming rocks without even bending air, using purely agile and evasive moves away from or off each rock. She didn't challenge the stone but found a way to most past it.

"Amazing!!" Ikki squealed while Opal and the others gazed in awe, particularly when Korra then began bending air and made her evasions look effortless.

Nearby Tenzin was meditating with Jinora, Kai, and a dozen other students when Ikki's shouted caught his attention. Opening his left eye slightly, he saw Korra's technique and, more importantly, the way her students reacted to it. 

Tenzin took a deep breath, for he recognized his brother's moves and their effectiveness. The air bending master fought off the feelings of difficult emotion and detached himself, though not easily.

"Alright, let's try again, slower." Korra resumed her earth bending, but slower and more manageable. Opal and the others still had some difficulty, but to Korra's growing pride, their evasion improved, and their air bending with it.

Opal used a burst of wind to leap over two rocks acrobatically while Otaku blew himself forward through a narrowing gap.

"Yes! Good! Good!" After thirty more minutes, the students panted heavily, but their success elevated them more than a cool drink of water.

"Well done, students. I'm very proud of you."

Korra heard a familiar clapping behind her, and judging by the looks on the students' faces, she knew what it meant.

"Well done, and Lin laughed when I told her you'd make a good teacher." Kya said with a very eager smile on her face as she approached Korra.

"Master." Korra said respectfully, bowing.

"Korra, it's been a month. You don't have to keep doing that." 

"Sorry, force of habit. Students, that's enough for now."

"Yes, master." Opal said.

"What!? But we didn't get to air spheres!" Ikki whined.

"Ikki, we've been training for five hours. Take a break, have some lunch, then you can show the others how to make air spheres."

"But yours are so much better!" She pouted while stomping the ground.

"Come on, Ikki, Korra has to train too. See you at dinner." Opal said, taking Ikki by the shoulder.

"Oh, Ikki, always so eager to learn. Once, she asked if I could teach her water bending."

Korra sighed as she stared back at Republic City, a place she'd barely seen since arriving weeks earlier.

"She'd still do better than me." Korra sighed before feeling Kya smack her shoulder.

"Enough of that. No self-pity, Korra. We've talked about this." 

"Right, let's do this!!"

They went down to a small beach on the island's southern side and began very slowly moving a bit of water back and forth between each other.

"That's it, feel the water's changing form, don't try to force the energy, guide it." The water barely held itself together whenever Korra took control, but still, even this was better than anything she'd been able to do with water bending before Kya took over her training.

The older water bender still saw tense frustration in her pupil's face and demeanor.

"You'd very much like to shoot some fire now, wouldn't you?" Kya asked mockingly.

Korra tightened her fists for a moment, and the water came apart, at least until she relaxed and reformed it.

"Very good. We're getting your temper under control too." 

Korra didn't answer, not wanting to give Kya the satisfaction. Despite how frustrating her new master's techniques were, Korra couldn't deny that they brought results.

Kya narrowed her eyes and, with a swift motion, bent a second bit of water from the ocean and crashed it into Korra's face knocking her down. Korra roared, breathing fire from her mouth and hands as the sand burnt to a crisp. 

"Though I see we're clearly not there yet." 

Korra sighed, slightly ashamed for once again failing to control her raw emotion. Kya offered her a hand, and she took it, the two women resuming their water movements.

"Water bending isn't like fire or earth bending. You must allow the energy to flow through you. This means being in control of yourself." 

Kya moved through the water and bent it around her seemingly effortlessly as Korra watched with a longing gaze.

"And yet when I try that, I get soaked." She sighed, resting her head on both hands.

"That's because you still don't have full control over yourself, Korra." Kya said, placing a hand on the Avatar's shoulder and looked into her eyes with deep sincerity.

"This is about more than just your martial arts. It's your life. We've covered the forms, but it's only going to get you so far. Water bending will come when you have opened yourself up to change and allow yourself to truly be in control."

Korra gave a somewhat annoyed look. 

"Great, because I haven't heard pretty words like that before. Seriously what am I supposed to do with that!?"

"You've made a start by becoming more patient with your students." Kya offered, easing Korra's expression slightly.

"As for further progress, I have a few ideas. Ones I think you'll like. But we'll get to that later. We have more work to do." Korra spent the next few hours training with Kya until her muscles ached. Usually, that feeling filled Korra with a sense of pride and accomplishment, yet after water bending, she only wondered if she really achieved anything.

"That's enough for now. I'll be back after dinner for our next training session." 

Korra took a deep breath and tried to look strong.

"Alright, I'll have a light dinner and some coffee then." However, her expression changed when she saw Kya's smile widen while shaking her head.

"It's not training like we've been doing. However, I would recommend going light on dinner and having some coffee. I'll see you at seven-thirty, I've still got a few more days of making dinner, and Lin eats even more than you." Kya chuckled before departing.

Korra stretched her arms as she walked back through the temple with Naga beside her. As Korra continued, she heard a distinct sound coming from a gazebo where three White Lotus guards drank some coffee and watched a small brown box with moving pictures, a TV, Verrick's unique invention selling out across the world in record numbers. 

"The Fire Nation's infamous Rough Rhinos have invaded the helpless Earth Nation village of Senlin! The people cry out for salvation, but the Avatar won't return for another twenty years! Wait, who's that coming over the horizon? He's shaking the very ground as he moves! It's Yuan Wen! The Hero of the Earth Kingdom!" Korra saw a few test tv shows made by Verrick but never had much interest in the strange contraption. She knew nothing on television was real, particularly shows like Yuan Wen.

However, as Korra passed the gazebo, Naga looked with interest at a bush behind the White Lotus Guards. Korra soon realized what caught Naga's attention and smirked as she saw Opal hiding behind the shrubs.

Opal blushed with a very excited look on her face as she watched the TV show and listened to the narration.

"Enjoying the show?" Korra whispered, now crouched down directly beside Opal with Naga.

The young air bender nearly yelped and leaped up, but Korra quickly held Opal down while covering her mouth.

"Shhh, Tenzin doesn't like you guys watching TV. I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." Korra said with a smirk as Opal sighed.

"I just really miss technology, is all. It reminds me of home." She said with a very evasive expression. Korra and Opal both looked at the flashing screen as it showed the character Yuan fighting off a group of very intimidating group of Fire Nation soldiers on Komodo Rhinos while a village cheered him on.

Korra recognized the actor from the TV show's posters across Republic City. He wasn't much older than Opal and perhaps even a year younger than Korra. But from what Korra saw, his earth bending was more than impressive, even if the fight itself was staged.

"His earth bendings not bad, but your grandmother would have a few pointers for him." 

Korra glanced back at Opal, who looked lost in Yuan's fight. The Earth Bender fought shirtless with a very muscular body on full display. Korra noticed this as well, but she wasn't that interested. 

"You know that Yuan Wen wasn't a real person."

Opal didn't seem to hear what Korra said and continued to gaze at him with enraptured eyes. 

"I suppose he's real to you, though." Opal nearly yelped again, and Korra struggled not to laugh.

"I watch it for the plot!" She pleaded.

"Of course you do. He is rather handsome, though, don't you think."

Opal nearly trembled.

"I mean, he's not ungly."

"All that muscle. Imagine what it must feel like if you embraced him." Korra whispered in a certain tone. Opal's face turned so red it looked like steam might shoot from her ears. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Korra, Opal, and Naga all grit their teeth before looking up at a frustrated Tenzin with his arms crossed.

"Master Tenzin, I-" Opal began with a terrified expression. However, Tenzin turned his gaze onto Korra.

"Why do you keep making this so difficult, Korra? I want my students to detach themselves from earthly distractions."

Korra rolled her eyes.

"That's your way of air bending. It's not the only way." Tenzin grit his teeth and struggled to maintain his composure.

"Just because some air benders aren't willing to preserve our ancient culture, which teeters on the brink of extinction, doesn't mean I have to sit by idly and watch the air nomad's ways die!" 

Korra knew well he wasn't referring to her, and Opal trembled.

"Master, I'm sorry, I-"

"Opal, I'm not mad at you. We all make mistakes, go on, dinner is almost ready." Tenzin said in a calmer tone, and Opal walked off, leaving the air bending master with Korra as their exchanged fierce glares.

"Look, my students are learning air bending just as well as yours. The deal was I teach them air bending, not the ways of the air nomads themselves."

"I'd hoped you'd realize by now that bending and the cultures that gave birth to them cannot be separated. Though I suppose I shouldn't blame you, it's not how you were trained." Tenzin sighed.

"Fine, I suppose I can't ask you to live like this, nor make my students. All of them came here of their own free will........I just hoped." Tenzin lowered his head, and Korra felt a growing sympathy for him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I can't imagine how it must feel to have your civilization wiped off the earth and now see a way to restore it. I could-"

"No, it's fine. You're right. Opal and the others are learning air bending. You aren't a bad teacher." Korra slowly smiled.

"Your sister's helping me with that." Tenzin chuckled.

"It's ashamed Kya didn't become a teacher like mom. She's better than she realizes." The two began walking towards the dining hall. The sun began to set over Republic City, and the young Avatar gazed longingly at the great metropolis with orange light transcending over the horizon. She imagined the countless people living there, trapped in the violence between benders and non-benders, and felt an ever-growing sense of guilt that she lay secluded on Air Bender Island, unable to help them.

"Tenzin, how are things going in the city?" She asked cautiously. Tenzin sighed just as warily.

"Not good, I'm afraid. Amon and Tarrlok's war is escalating. The United Forces have had to break up two more battles this month alone." Korra thought back with shame to her own encounter with the Republic's military and how she'd only made the situation worse.

"What about the council?"

"Well, we've been doing our best. Kya says Lin's been working herself to death trying to keep the streets safe."

"I know." Korra said, nodding, her teaching mentioning that a few times. During one training session, Kya tried to have Korra use water bending to heal some of Lin's tense muscles, and it ended with the police chief angrily whipping chains at her. 

"Councilman Raiko is pushing us towards executive reorganization."

"What?" Korra asked with growing intrigue.

"Well, he claims that the council is too divided on issues to effectively deal with the crisis. Some of us want to ease the tensions between the Benders and Equalists, and others want to crack down harsher and enact martial law. Raiko says the Republic needs a single leader with the power to resolve this mess."

"Let me guess, him." Korra said cynically, though Tenzin didn't seem to disagree.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll try. He's nothing if not ambitious."

"Maybe the Republic needs a single leader. Maybe a wise and humble air bender."

Tenzin sighed as Korra's smile widdened.

"That's very kind of you. But I wouldn't want that kind of power. Besides, I have too many responsibilities here, between rebuilding the air nation, raising three kids with a fourth on the way."

"It sounds like the city needs the Avatar." Korra said, her tone growing serious as she gazed back at Republic City. Tenzin placed his hand on her shoulder with a sympathetic look.

"Korra, I understand the weight you must feel. Being told your entire life that the world would look to you for hope, to restore balance. But you must be patient."

Korra lowered her head in shame.

"So I don't mess up like I did my first day."

"We all make mistakes, Korra. It's how we learn from them that defines us."

"How will I know when I'm ready?"

"You'll know. But you've also got Kya to help you with that." Korra's smile grew slightly.

"That's true." 

An hour later, Korra finished dinner with Opal and her other students before noticing Kya enter the dining hall.

"Aunt Kya's back!" Ikki ran over from her table and into the water bender's arms, followed by Milo.

"There's my favorite niece and nephew." 

"I'm your favorite!" Ikki shouted in glee as Kya winked at Jinora, who gave a slight smile towards her aunt.

"Sorry I interrupted your training today. But the Avatar needs to learn too."

"It's ok. Korra promised me she'd teach me tomorrow." 

Kya turned to Korra, who nervously stared at what was left of her coffee. She'd eating lighter than usual per Kya's instruction, though the coffee helped ease her hunger a bit.

"Is that so? Do you think you'll have time for that, student?"

Pema chuckled slightly with Jinora, Kai, and Opal as Korra felt a nerve in her head twinge.

"I'll find the time. The Avatar keeps her promises." 

"So do I. We have some special training tonight, it involves staying up much later than usual, so I hope my little brother doesn't have you getting up too early." Korra gave an exhausted expression as Opal giggled slightly.

Upon seeing this, Korra's face turned sinister.

"Master, do you think this type of training might be beneficial for air benders too?" 

Opal didn't miss what Korra was getting at and froze, turning sharply to Kya.

"Well, I'm not an air bender, but I think it could be helpful to anyone."

"Yeah, especially someone who feels homesick away from technology." Korra's malevolent smile towards Opal grew, and the air bender's exhaustion overtook her.

"Wait, I shouldn't. Master Tenzin wants us to stay on the island!"

Tenzin looked over at Opal and then Kya. 

"I don't suppose it could hurt for you to have a night away from the island. Air is the element of freedom."

Opal's face turned crestfallen, and Korra placed an arm around her shoulders.

A few minutes later, the two sat in a boat as Kya drove them towards Republic City, which glowed like a sea of stars at night.

Despite their fatigue, both young women became lost by the beauty of these lights.

"That never gets old for me either." Kya said, carefully splitting her attention between the bay and city.

"So what exactly is tonight's lesson, master?" Korra asked. Kya's smile grew as she turned the boat further to their left.

"Well, like I said. My methods won't always be traditional, and sometimes you learn by watching instead of doing. So tonight, I thought we'd watch a pro bending match."

Korra and Opal's mouths dropped when they saw the colossal stadium build on the water's edge. It gleamed as if made of gold with massive lights shining around it with hundreds of people trying to get inside.

The water-bending master smirked as she saw the looks on Korra and Opal's faces.

Once inside, Korra, Opal, and Kya sat in the center of an indoor stadium's western side, giving them a perfect view of the fighting stage. A massive hexagonal playing field split into two sides, one red and one blue, divided into three zones with ring ropes on the sides, but not the back. The platform itself rose up from a deep pool of water.

"And Duan Wu take a heavy hit, knocking him back to zone three." Korra watched in awe as a green disk made of earth crashed hard into a water bender's stomach, nearly hurling him off the back end.

Both teams had three players who wore protective padding, and each bent one element against the others as they tried to gain territory. Korra felt her adrenaline surge every time the benders clashed, or one team gained ground. Yet nothing beat the dramatic turn arounds.

"It seems the Eel Hounds are taking the fight to the Rhino Lions! Qiao Xiulan is giving her opponents more than they can take! She's stopping her water bending just short of hosing! Hold it, what's going on here!" 

Korra stood up with dozens of others across the seating as the Rhino Lion Earth Bender bounced two disks off the ropes and blind-sided the Eel Hounds Fire and Earth benders. With their stances broken, both quickly flew backward from fire and water counter attacks.

Within another minute, the match ended with all three Eel Hounds sent into the pool below.

"That's it, folks! The Rhino Lion's come back for the win!"

"Yeah!!" Korra shouted with so much excitement she accidentally fire bent a little.

Opal didn't quite share Korra's enthusiasm but still enjoyed the match with a growing smile.

"This is the greatest sport ever!!! I want to try it one day!! Heck, maybe we could add air bending to it." Korra said, nudging her arm against Opal, who now grimaced in fear.

"I don't know, Korra. It looks kind of dangerous."

"Ha! This is nothing. I played for the Polar Bear Dogs when I was younger. Back then, we didn't wear protective pads. Things got really interesting." Kya chuckled.

The crowd cheered louder as the Rhino Lions came to the center stage and took in the applause.

"Best training session ever!" Korra declared.

"Well, we have a few minutes before the next match. Korra, go get us some food. Opal, do you want anything?" Kya asked as she handed Korra some money.

"I'm ok, thank you."

"I'll be quick!" Korra almost shouted. She sprung up and tried to force her way through a thick crowd of spectators moving about to use the bathroom or get some refreshments. 

Korra's feeling of thrill from the last match made her forget all the stress of water bending difficulties and the Avatar's responsibilities. She didn't even mind waiting in line for food, which took longer than one might hope.

Eventually, Korra got her and Kya's food, but she accidentally bumped into someone, knocking all the food over as she made her way back.

"Ahh, watch it!" Korra grunted.

"Sorry, I-" Korra nearly froze in place, for she recognized the voice and looked up to see him, Lieutenant Daigo.

"You!!" Both of them shouted while pointing at each other with fierce gazes. Lieutenant Daigo wasn't in uniform but a blue tunic. 

"What are you doing here!?" Daigo watched Korra with an incredibly suspicious look and even bent up some spilled water as if ready to fight. Korra did the same, getting in a stance to use fire bending. 

"I'm here to watch some pro-bending! I'm allowed to do that!" Korra growled very defensively, still remembering how Daigo detained her a month earlier.

Daigo narrowed his eyes and kept the water ready to defend himself. 

"Is that the Avatar!?" Someone shouted

"I think it is!" A crowd gathered around them before harsh laughter caught Korra off guard.

"Daigo, you're not really trying to capture the Avatar again, are you!?" The young officer cringed as he glanced back at a few young men and women his age, all with military bearings and hairstyles. Each looked at him with amused expressions and continued laughing.

"Stay back everyone, Lieutenant Daigo here wants to cement his reputation as the man who captured the Avatar!"

"Please don't hurt him, Avatar! He's so young!"

Korra noticed with immense satisfaction as a nerve twinged in Daigo's forehead.

"Meet us back in the seats if you survive."

Daigo grit his teeth and glared back at Korra, who crossed her arms with a smug expression.

"This is all your fault!" He growled.

"It's all I've heard from almost every other officer on base for the last month!"

"Hmp, well, maybe you shouldn't have detained me then, Daigo." 

"You were out of control! A dozen of my men went to the hospital because of your recklessness! I'd do it again!" Daigo proclaimed, louder than he intended. 

"You arrested the Avatar!?" Someone shouted.

Daigo looked half-embarrassed, half infuriated when he saw the looks and heard the murmurs. Korra wanted to savor every moment of it, but the guilt of what happened a month ago made it difficult.

The young officer took a deep breath with a slightly defeated expression and dropped the water.

"Fine, but if you're going to be here, please don't cause any trouble. Look around. This is one of the only places in Republic City where benders and non-benders can enjoy themselves together. No hatred or division, just good entertainment." 

Korra did as Daigo said and gazed around at the countless people around her. Only then did she realize he was right. Benders and non-benders chatted with each other like old friends, made bets, and shared food while cheering for their favorite teams. The only conflict came from disagreements over the game or players. Yet those who argued didn't divide themselves between benders and non-benders.

Korra's smile grew wider as a warm feeling filled her heart.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do anything to mess up something so wonderful." The sincerity in Korra's voice seemed to convince Daigo, and he exhaled in relief while nodding.

"So, what are you doing here?" She asked with growing interest.

"I'm off duty. A few of us lower-ranked officers like to come here in our free time. Enlisted men and women sometimes come too."

"So you like pro-bending then." Daigo smiled with a growing passion.

"Of course, aside from bringing the city together, I love watching the strategies each team uses."

"Strategies?" Korra asked, slightly confused.

Daigo chuckled a little while shaking his head.

"Strategies, tactics, plans they use to gain an advantage and win the match. It's not just all about raw power and overpowering your opponent." Korra felt a bit sheepish as during the last few matches, she'd mostly focused on the individual battles rather than anything like Daigo talked about. Yet now that he mentioned it, Korra realized that it might've been something Kya wanted her to pick up on, given their talks earlier about being in control.

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Of course you did." The amusement in Daigo's voice grew.

"But since we're talking about it, why don't you explain it to me so I can make sure you've got it right." Korra said, trying to sound sure of herself, though Daigo easily saw through it.

"Very well. You noticed in the last match how Luo Bo took advantage of the other team's focus shifting away from him. The best teams don't just rely on their skills with bending but work together to maximize their capabilities. This is the basis of strategic thinking, particularly when it comes to warfare: surprise, security, concentration of force, economy of effort, flexibility, and co-operation."

Korra looked lost, and Daigo took a deep breath.

"Do you remember our battle with the Red Lotus and Equalists?"

"Hard to forget."

"Well, do you recall how my soldiers didn't just rush in but formed up in a shield wall." Korra thought back and realized he was right. She found it odd at the time but even more surprising in how effective it proved.

"Yeah, your men worked together and pushed the others back despite being outnumbered."

"Exactly! I prevented the enemy from singling out any of my men and allowed us to defeat the enemy in smaller groups. That was until you broke our formation, but this is in the past." He said, earning a slight glare for Korra.

"Anyway, when I watch a pro bending match, I try to study the strategies each team uses and learn from them. In one match, I saw the Badger Moles' fire bender unleash a barrage on all three opposing players. They weren't incredibly powerful, but he forced all attention onto himself long enough for his teammates to knock them out. They diverted an enemy's attention, forcing them to commit themselves where you want them to and free up forces elsewhere." Korra noticed a deep passion in Daigo's voice and expression as he lost himself in the strategic thinking.

Although she didn't personally have much interest in such topics, Korra found his sincere love for it a bit enticing and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, well, my master thinks I might be able to learn a thing or two about water bending from watching the match, I think-" Korra's face turned a bright red as she covered her mouth and anxiously looked up at a slightly confused Daigo.

"Learn something about water bending? Why would you?" His eyes went wide in understanding, for the Lieutenant recalled he hadn't seen her water bend at all during the battle a month ago.

"You, you can't water bend?" Korra sprung forward, frantically placing her hand over his mouth.

"Please!!! You can't tell anyone! After what happened in the streets, people already have little faith in me already, if they found out I can't bend my native element." Korra shuttered at the thought.

Daigo slowly nodded, moving Korra's hand from his mouth.

"I won't tell anyone if you promise not to cause any trouble here." 

Korra sighed.

"I won't."

"Thank you. I should get back to my seat."

"Me too." Korra and Daio parted ways, both carefully glancing back, hoping the other wouldn't notice.

"There you are. The match is about to start." Kya said, quickly waving Korra to her seat.

"Sorry, I got a bit sidetracked."

"Is that where the food went?"

Korra's face turned slightly red in embarrassment again.

"Damn it!"

"Our match will pit the Hog Monkeys against the Fire Ferrets!" Two more teams took the stage, and Korra instantly knew which team was which, as a small fire ferret rode on one team's earth bender's shoulders.

He set his furry companion down and said something to him before the fire ferret began walking around on just his front legs.

"Awwww, it's so cute!!!" Opal nearly shouted while clasping her hands together. 

Korra rolled her eyes, knowing Naga would likely try to eat the small creature if she had the chance.

After a minute, the two teams took their position, and the ref blew his whistle, starting the match.

"And we're off folks, brothers Mako and Bolin are fighting with their usual cohesiveness, putting the Hog Monkeys on the defensive right off the bat." 

Korra's excitement returned as she watched the fire and earth bender from the Fire Ferrets coordinating their strikes precisely. As soon as one made an opening, the other went for it, pressing all three Hog Monkeys hard.

"Well, folks, if Hasook can take advantage of his teammates' pressure, this match might end early!" 

"Man, those two are good!" Korra proclaimed before feeling Kya's hand on top of her head.

"Perhaps, but look at their water bender." She said, though still in a vibrant tone.

Korra and Opal did just that, both watching in horror as the young man water bent sloppily, not working in unison with his teammates and missing several opportunities to land a decisive blow.

"Come on, Hasook!" The Fire Ferret's fire bender shouted in frustration.

"Go, Mako!! You've got them!

Korra heard people across the stadium cheering each bender's name, but something about the last one caught her attention.

She carefully looked around until seeing a private box not far from their seats. To Korra's utter shock, the young woman she encountered during the battle a month ago, the one who saved the little boy, sat there. She had similar excitement and enthusiasm in her expression as Korra, but not for the match itself, rather the fire bender on the Fire Ferrets.

Korra glanced at her and then Mako with interest.

The water bender continued his behavior until the bell rung, signaling the end of the round.

"Well folks, the Fire Ferrets all but had the match in the bag but failed to see it through. Let's see if what round two holds!"

Korra couldn't make out what they said but saw Mako arguing fiercely with Hasook as Bolin tried to calm his brother down.

"Oh no, they're fighting each other." Opal said, her face growing wary. 

"It happens. I remember knocking Luo off myself once after she kept bumping into me." Kya chuckled.

Korra struggled to hold in laugher while Opal moved away, slightly frightened at the idea. Finally, the ref blew his whistle again, and both teams went at each other.

"The Hog Monkeys are on the offensive now as the Fire Ferret brothers try to hold their ground. But it looks like Hasook is acting on his own again, and the Hog Monkeys are making him pay for it."

The Fire Ferret water bender strayed further and further from his companions, eventually taking too many hits and flew off the back end.

"And there goes Hasook!" 

Korra tightened her fist slightly. She didn't know why, but she wanted the Fire Ferrets to win. Maybe it was the fact that because they were now undermanned that they became the underdogs.

"Come on Fire Ferrets smash their heads off!" Korra roared, standing up a little.

"Aren't headshots against the rules?" Opal asked.

"Unfortunately." Kya sighed.

"Mako and Bolin are doing their best, but the Hog Monkeys are pressing their numerical advantage."

Korra felt her heart race faster and faster when she saw the water and earth benders from the Hog Monkeys push Bolin further and further from Mako.

"No! Get back beside him!" Korra barked out as if commanding him but to no avail.

Bolin groaned in pain when water and earth hit his chest, hurling him back into the water.

"And there goes Bolin! The Hog Monkeys only have to deal with Mako now."

Korra grit her teeth as Opal sighed in disappointment, as she too was rooting for the Fire Ferrets.

"Don't sit down yet, Korra. The match isn't over." Kya said with a growing smile.

"Mako, stay strong! Show them who you are!" The young woman screamed with a burning passion in her voice.

Korra's eyes widened slightly as she saw the sheer determination and willpower in Mako even from the seats. Despite being on his own, the fire bender unleashed a frenzy of continuous strikes with his hands and fists.

Fire flew into the Hog Monkey's faster than they could bend, and Mako's defiance began to push them back.

"Hold on, folks. It looks like Mako isn't going down without a fight!"

Mako spun himself on the ground, kicking his legs around and unleashing a wave of fire below the Hog Monkey water bender's blow. The stream of flames knocked all three Hog Monkey's off-balance, and Mako seized the moment. He leaped up and unleashed a heavier blast of fire, shattering an earth disk the Hog Monkey bent up, then continuing on to hurl him all the way into the water.

"Incredible folks!"

"Yes!! That's it, baby!!!" The young woman screamed. Kya glanced over at her with an interested expression.

Korra hadn't heard the young woman this time. Mako's incredible counter-attack enraptured her and Opal. The rest of the crowd joined them with growing cheers as Mako kicked a ball of fire through the opposing fire bender's blast, sending him to a watery defeat. 

"I don't believe it, ladies and gentlemen! We're down to one on one!"

Despite his fatigue building up, Mako kept the pressure on the Hog Monkey water bender, focusing on attacking him before he could bend a significant amount of water. Korra admired that kind of fighting, fire bending at its best.

She was so caught up in the thrill that Korra almost fire bent out of sheer excitement. 

Fire a final effort, Mako slammed another wave of fire dead into the water bender's chest, sending him tumbling off the stage.

"That's it, folks!! That's it! The Fire Ferrets have won in the greatest turn around I've ever seen!"

An uproar of applause filled the stadium, with Korra and Opal adding their voices.

"Not bad." Kya said. However, as the Fire Ferrets left the arena, she noticed another fight break out between them as Mako yelled at Hasook while Bolin tried desperately to calm them down again, but to no avail. 

The water bender angrily hurled his helmet into the pool before storming off. Kya's smile grew as she looked at Korra.

"What do you two say about us meeting the Fire Ferrets?" Korra and Opal shot at her in disbelief.

"You can get us back there!?" Korra shouted.

"Probably not, but you can. After all, you're the Avatar." Kya said mischievously before guiding the two young women up.

Korra was somehow a bit surprised Kya's plan actually worked as the guards let them through immediately after seeing Korra fire and air bend. Opal shook a little with an increasingly anxious expression, for the Fire Ferret's locker room lay just ahead.

"Why are you so nervous? Your family runs the most prosperous city in the world. These are just athletes." 

"I'm not nervous. Do I look nervous?" She muttered.

"Just relax, and enjoy yourself." Kya said. Opal took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right. They're just athletes." In a moment of bravery, Opal stepped forward and knocked on the door first with a confident expression.

However, that confidence melted away into trembling bashfulness and terror when they saw who greeted them. Korra's mouth dropped when she saw none other than Yuan Wen with Bolin's fire ferret on his shoulder.

"Oh hi! We weren't expecting more company." He said in a very cheerful and almost laid-back tone.

"Ahhhh!!!!!" Opal stumbled backward, so overwhelmed by the situation that she couldn't stand.

Korra came forward to catch her, but Bolin frantically reached out and pulled Opal into his arms.

"Woah! Are you ok?" Opal felt Bolin's muscular arms around her, and steam finally shot from her ears. The young earth bender realized what he was doing and blushed slightly with a bashful expression. 

"Sorry, I, uh didn't mean to, uh." He said, nervously trying to stand Opal up, but luckily Korra took over for him.

"You're Yuan Wen!" Korra shouted in disbelief.

"Oh yeah, that's me, well my name's Bolin actually. Yuan Wen is the character I play. Acting is my day job, but pro bending is my passion, right Pabu." Bolin said, stroking the fire ferret's cheek as it let out a soft sound.

Open's trembling got so bad that Korra felt herself shaking too. But despite this, she smirked.

"Maybe you can ask him about the show's plot. That's why you watch it right." Korra whispered into Opal's ear.

"Sorry to barge in on you, but we were interested in meeting the Fire Ferrets after your incredible win." Korra said.

"Oh, well, I can't take too much credit. Mako's the one who really won it for us. He's inside if you'd like to meet him, then again he's a little, well, indisposed." Bolin said, slightly embarrassed as he looked back inside.

"Well, if you're busy, that's fine. Being the Avatar, Korra here is pretty busy too." Kya said, patting her shoulder.

Bolin's mouth dropped, and his eyes went wide as he hunched forward, both arms dangling. 

"Avatar, you're, you're the-" He stuttered.

Korra smiled slightly and bent up some earth before fire bending it into pieces.

"Ahhh! You are the Avatar!! Oh my gosh, this is so exciting! I never thought I'd actually get to meet the legendary Avatar!!"

"Opal's an air bender too." Kya added, pushing the young woman forward, despite her almost glowing red face.

"You're an air bender!!" Opal couldn't muster words and simply nodded.

"Ahhh! This is the greatest day of my life! Mako, Asami! The Avatar and an air bender are here!!" Bolin threw the door open, revealing two more young adults.

Korra recognized one as the young woman from earlier and the other as a tall young man with fair skin, black hair, tangerine eyes, and a very handsome face, Mako it had to be.

Korra, Opal, and Kya soon understood what Bolin meant by Mako being indisposed. For the three saw him and the young woman locked in a very passionate kiss.

"Gahh, Bolin!" Mako grunted when he and the young woman turned. However, she seemed looked shocked by the interruption and chuckled a little.

"Friends of yours, Bolin?" She asked before noticing Korra. Her eyes went wide, and all the happiness vanished into a harsh expression.

"Asami, she's the-"

"Avatar! I remember the battle a month ago! You almost killed that little boy!"

All eyes turned to Korra, who sighed deeply in shame.

"Glad to see you're doing ok." She said almost quietly.

"Oh right, that battle between the Equalists and Red Lotus you told us about, oh my gosh, you met the Avatar then!" Bolin shouted as Mako shook his head.

"What are you doing here?" The young woman asked with a tense expression.

"....We just wanted to come down and meet the Fire Ferrets. You guys were awesome out there tonight. I'm Korra. This is my master Kya and one of my air bending students, Opal."

"Hi." Opal said softly.

"Pretty impressive moves out there, though your footwork could use some tweaking." Kya said to Mako, who narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

"Mako, don't be rude. Avatar Korra, this is my big brother Mako and his girlfriend Asami." Bolin said, trying to calm the tension between them. However, it didn't seem to help.

Clearly, Asami hadn't forgiven Korra for almost crushing her and that little boy. As for Mako, his perception of Korra would've certainly followed his girlfriend's.

Bolin now stood on the side with Opal as the uncomfortable tension grew.

"Well, I clearly wouldn't make a good diplomat, do I, Pabu?" The fire ferret began sniffing at Opal with interest. After a minute, he jumped onto her shoulder. However, despite Opal's nerves, she remained calm.

"Aww, I think you made a new friend Pabu." He said, smiling as Opal giggled a little while stroking the fire ferret's cheek.

"He's so cute."

"Well, you can probably guess he's our mascot. Mako originally wanted to be the Rhino Lions, but that name was taken, and I convinced him Pabu could do tricks before we went on."

"I saw him." Opal said, still stroking Pabu's cheek.

"Hey, wait a second, where's your water bender?" Opal asked, much to Kya's relief, as she'd been eagerly waiting for this to be brought up.

"Yes, where is Hasook?" She asked, matter of factly.

Mako tightened his fist with growing resentment in the fire bender's face while Asami held his shoulder in support.

"He's gone." Mako growled.

"Gone?" Korra asked.

"Yeah, well Mako and Hasook got into another fight about Hasook not showing up to practices. Him making things harder during matches. You know, drama between friends." Bolin said, trying to sound nonchalant. 

"He was a deadweight, never contributing, always making excuses. He's off the team."

"Wait a minute. You guys don't have a water bender anymore?" Korra asked with a bit of concern.

Mako and Bolin nodded, neither looking particularly happy.

"We still have time before our next match to find a replacement." Mako said, trying to sound confident.

"I don't know Mako, most of the good water benders will be on teams by now." Bolin retorted with a bit of anxiety.

"I'm sure we can find you guys a-" Asami started.

"Well, if it's a water bender you need, look no further." Kya grabbed Korra by the shoulder and pushed her forward.

"What!?" Korra, Asami, Mako, and Bolin all shouted at once.

"Korra loves pro bending, and you need a water bender. I think this is fate." Kya said confidently.

"Hold on. She's never even played before!" Mako almost shouted.

"She's a fast learner. I can help her learn the basics in no time."

"Kya-" Korra started with a frantic expression.

"Oh my gosh! This is amazing! We get to have the Avatar on our team!!!! Mako, this could be our big break!" Bolin nearly squealed.

"She can't just-" Asami started.

"It's settled then. When do you practice?" Kya asked.

"Four, after our day jobs end." Bolin said eagerly.

"Perfect, she and Opal will be there."

"Me!" Opal almost gasped.

"Yes, I think you could learn a thing or two from practicing with them as well."

"No problem, you're more than welcome to hang around." Bolin said, making Opal's face turn bright red again.

Korra tried to speak, but Kya grabbed her and Opal by the shoulders before dragging them off.

"They'll see you both tomorrow!"

Bolin continued his enthusiastic gaze while Mako and Asami facepalmed.

"Kya! Are you insane! I can't join their team! I can barely move water!" Korra screamed after making sure the Fire Ferrets couldn't hear her.

Kya's smile didn't waver, and she narrowed her eyes at Korra. 

"I told you my methods wouldn't be traditional. This is another way Korra."

"All I'm going to do is embarrass myself in front of countless people, ruin their reason, and reveal to all of Republic City that I can't water bend!" Korra held her head with a horrified expression. Republic City had little faith in her already after they discovered her inability to water bend-

"Korra, you have to trust me." 

The Avatar sighed before noticing Opal's goofy smile as she thought about spending time with Bolin.

"....At least someone will get something out of this." She sighed.

The next day, Korra and Opal joined the brothers in the pre-bending arena's back training area for their allotted time.

"Alright, let's see what you've got, Korra." Mako said, trying to sound optimistic. The young Avatar took a deep breath, for her muscles already ached from a long day of training her air bending students and water bending lessons from Kya. 

Still, she refused to show any weakness before Mako or Asami, who glanced at her from the corner. The young woman practiced with a fiber bow and arrow three moving training dummies on a conveyer belt while Korra did the same on another.

"Focus, be in control." She told herself. Korra tried desperately to appear competent as she lifted up small pieces of water from a pair of buckets and hurled them into two moving training dummies, hitting them in the chest.

Korra felt a rush of excitement and relief upon seeing her hard work finally paying off. The two collections of water she unleashed stayed together and obeyed her command reasonably well.

Korra began to move around as Kya taught her earlier how a pro bender water bender would.

"Well, what do you think?" Korra asked somewhat eagerly.

"That's really good for someone who's never pro bent before!" Bolin said. Asami rolled her eyes and unleashed another arrow.

Mako, however, watched Korra with a somewhat dubious look.

"Is everything ok?" 

"Huh, what do you mean?" Korra asked, slightly nervously.

"You're only bending small amounts of water." Mako said with a hint of suspicion in his voice. Korra's stomach began knotting up tightly, particularly when Bolin and Asami turned on her.

"I, uh-" Korra nearly trembled.

"You haven't seen her really water bend. She doesn't want to damage the equipment." Opal answered for her.

Korra didn't miss a beat and nodded.

"Yeah, this equipment looks expensive. When I get into it, I bend water like a tsunami!" Korra lied in a desperate attempt to sound convincing. 

"Woah, well, that makes sense, you being the Avatar." Bolin said. Mako, and Asami, however, still looked a bit skeptical.

"Ok, just watch it in the ring. The last thing we need is for you to get a hosing foul." Mako said.

Korra sighed a bit in relief but noticed Asami's suspicious expression all but burning a hole in her face. Still, the young Avatar tried to ignore this and turned back to Opal, who now stared at Bolin as he practiced his pro bending.

"Opal." Her voice almost made the air bender jump.

"Yes! Are we going to do some more training?" She asked, quickly turning to Korra when Bolin looked back her way.

Korra smirked as she glanced between the two.

"I've already taught you the techniques for today. I'd like you to keep refining them. Bolin, if you wouldn't mind helping her practice." Opal's face turned red, and even Bolin looked a bit bashful, stroking the back of his head.

"Well, I uh, I suppose I could. I mean, I'm not an air bender so uh-"

"It's fine. All I need you to do is earth bend some disks at her. Opal, use the techniques you learned today and avoid them all."

She trembled while looking at Bolin, whose face turned slightly red.

"Ummm, ok. I'll try not to hurt you."

"Don't go easy on her. She's tougher than she looks." Korra's smirk grew, and even Mako looked slightly amused when he saw his little-brother so flustered.

Bolin began bending earth disks at Opal, who evaded them with air bending techniques, including bursts of air to direct them away. Both started a bit slow but steadily increased as they grew more comfortable with each other.

Bolin watched Opal with awe, for he'd never seen movements like air bending before. She, too, grew very excited with her progress, bending more and more air before unleashing a powerful gust of wind directly into Bolin. This attack caught him off guard, and he yelped while spinning in the air before hitting the ground.

"Ahhh!!" Opal frantically ran over with Pabu close beside her.

"I'm so sorry, I-" Opal knelt down beside Bolin, but he held a hand up.

"No, I'm ok. Air bending is just new to me." 

Mako chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"So, you and Bolin are from a mixed parentage I take it. Fire bender and earth bender and all." He nodded, though Korra noticed a bit of pain in Mako's expression when she asked.

"Yeah, as far as we know."

"Korra, do you have a moment?" From the tone in Asami's voice, it wasn't a request but a command. Korra narrowed her eyes at the young woman and slowly walked over. Asami drew another arrow and masterfully unleashed it into the moving figure's head.

"Yes?" Korra asked, a defensive look on her face.

Asami didn't answer for a moment and continued her archery practice.

"I try not to judge people before I get to know them, but Zeng Ya also told me that people's actions reveal their character. So far, you've done little to convince me of yours." 

Korra grit her teeth and struggled to contain growing anger in her body.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened a month ago. I made a mistake, but I'm working to become a better Avatar. I want to help people, and I want to make a difference in this city." 

"Well, if you're going to do that, maybe you should think before you act."

Korra tightened her fist.

"A month ago-"

"I'm not talking about a month ago. I'm talking about right now. You joined the Fire Ferrets despite clearly being a poor water bender." Asami lowered her voice so that Mako and Bolin couldn't hear, and Korra struggled not to tremble.

"I can water bend. You just saw me."

"I can see through you. What you did just now is all you can do, isn't it."

Korra's face contorted with guilt as she exhaled.

"My master thinks this will help me master water bending. I have to learn it to become a true Avatar." 

Asami shook her head in disgust before scowling at Korra.

"Mako and Bolin have been through a lot. More than you could ever understand." The tone in Asami's voice held a familiar pain as Mako's.

"I-" Korra started.

"That's just it. It's not all about you, Korra. This is Mako and Bolin's passion, their dream. Don't destroy it for your sake."

Asami unleashed an arrow straight into the dummy's heart.

Korra wanted to retort but couldn't muster the words. Instead, she went back to practicing with Mako. Several days passed, and Korra pushed herself harder every day in a desperate attempt not to fail her new team.

Finally, her first match came, and Korra's heart raced faster than any car as an elevator took them up to the arena. 

"This is so exciting! Our first match with Korra! I can't wait to see the look on the Zebra Frog's faces when they realize who they're up against!" Bolin shouted, bursting with excitement, both fists raised.

"Yeah, they won't know what hit them." Korra added. Doing her best to sound confident. Mako watched Korra with caution and donned his head protection.

"Introducing the Fire Ferrets!" Korra gazed in awe at the vast crowd around her. It was one thing to be among the crowd but another to stand before them. Hearing their cheers filled her with a mixture of anxiety and optimism.

"It seems the Fire Ferret's new replacement for Hasook is finally revealed. We're not sure who she is, but let's hope she can perform with the bending brothers."

Opal and Asami sat in a private box with Kya and Lin, who rolled her eyes in disinterest. 

"I still don't know how you dragged me here, Kya."

"Come on. You're working too hard, Lin. Besides, you used to love watching me pro bend." Kya said in a warm tone as she kissed her wife's cheek. Lin's expression softened.

"Well, I enjoyed watching you."

Asami and Opal both watched the Fire Ferrets with different reactions. Opal was quite optimistic and excited to see Bolin perform, while Asami feared for the team. 

"Asami, are you ok?" Opal asked. Asami gazed at Mako with a longing expression and sighed.

"Mako and Bolin have worked so hard for this. A win here would put them in the running for the finals, and now they have a rookie water bender on their team." Asami glared back at Kya, who didn't seem to care for her disdain.

"You should be thanking me, Asami. Korra's going to win this for them."

"If you say so, dear." Lin chuckled.

Opal looked back at Bolin and smiled.

"Asami, you've known Bolin for a while, right?" 

She smiled at Opal.

"You could say that. He's very sweet, kind, and caring. I'd say he's a better person than Yuan Wen."

"Really?" She nearly shouted.

"Yes."

Elsewhere, Daigo sat with a few other off-duty officers and sergeants from the United Forces.

"I've got twenty Yuan on the Fire Ferrets."

"Ohh, you don't like money, do you, sarge. Lt Diago, you in?" 

Daigo focused on Korra with disbelief.

"No, it can't be." He said.

Korra stood in line with Bolin and Mako as they faced the Zebra Frogs.

"You can do this. You can do this." Korra told herself as she exchanged a fierce gaze with the Zebra Frog water bender. 

"Begin!!!"

Before Korra even knew what happened, the Zebra Frog fire bender thrust her hand at the Avatar, unleashed a burst of fire directly into her chest.

Korra grunted in pain as she stumbled backward, nearly crossing one of the lines. 

"Ohh, Momoi goes right for the fresh meat, and it looks like her teammates are doing the same."

Korra felt her rage grow as water, earth, and fire came in an unrelenting fury. She desperately attempted to use Kya's training to avoid them while also bending as much water as possible to shield herself. Yet it proved insufficient, and she stumbled behind the first line.

"Come on, Korra!" Opal cried.

"The Zebra Frogs put all the pressure on the Fire Ferret's newest member, probably hoping to eliminate their weakest link, but the bending brothers come to her defense!"

Mako and Bolin furiously unleashed a barrage of fire and earth towards their foes. However, the Zebra Frog's water bender proved very skilled and managed to hold off their attacks as his teammates kept the pressure on Korra. 

The young Avatar bent water as best she could, but it couldn't keep back the fire and earth unleashed upon her.

"The Zebra Frogs are showing her no mercy, and it appears she's struggling to water bend at all." 

Opal and Asami heard murmurs spreading throughout the crowd, much to Asami's concern for the team. However, Lin noticed no fear in Kya's expression as she rested her head on her wife's shoulder.

Daigo watched Korra with increasing interest.

"No, it couldn't be. She couldn't."

"Who the Hell is this girl? Is she even a water bender?" One of his fellow soldiers asked.

Finally, the bell rung, ending the round,

"Well, it seems the Fire Ferrets catch a break. Let's see if this newcomer can stay alive!"

Korra joined Mako and Bolin, who both looked at her with concern.

"Ok, I know you don't want to get a hosing foul, but don't hold back that much!" Mako shouted. Korra grit her teeth and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Bolin asked.

"What you saw is all I can do. I'm a terrible water bender."

Bolin went crestfallen while Mako face palmed.

"Countless Avatars, and we get the one who can't water bend!" He roared.

"Ok, we can do this. We're the Ferrets. Just do your best not to get knocked out." Bolin said, putting his hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra saw the look of disappointment on Mako's face and took a deep breath.

"Begin round two!"

Korra's anxiety and frustration came to a breaking point as the Zebra Frog's fire and earth bender came at her relentlessly. Finally, when she saw the fire and earth come at her, she acted out of instinct and bent fire and earth in defense.

The entire stadium went silent while Asami covered her face and Opal grit her teeth.

Daigo sighed, his suspicions confirmed.

"Foul! I uh, I think." The ref muttered.

Korra gave a sheepish look as Mako shook his head and the Zebra Frogs dropped their mouths.

"I don't believe it. She's the Avatar folks!"

"Avatar!" 

"No way!!"

Korra's sense of angst overwhelmed her as she saw the looks coming at her.

"The Avatar will be allowed to continue so long as she only water bends!"

"What!?" The Zebra Frogs growled in contempt.

"Ok, it looks like the Avatar will stay, but it doesn't seem to be helping the Fire Ferrets!" Korra's meager water bending did little to help her as more fire and earth came in.

Finally, the Zebra Frog fire bender turned her attacks onto Mako and Bolin. This, along with the water, forced them back against the ropes, pinning them down while the fire bender split her attacks between Korra and the bending brothers.

"Ohh, this looks like the end for the Fire Ferrets!"

"No, no, no!" Asami tightened her grips on the railing.

"This is the Avatar?"

"Can she not water bend?"

"Daigo, did you see her water bend?"

Daigo ignored his companions and stared at Korra intensely as she struggled.

"Come on. You can do it." He said, not entirely sure why he was rooting for her so badly.

Korra heard more murmurs about her, the Avatar who couldn't water bend. Everything came apart. She failed Mako and Bolin, she failed Republic city.

However, just when Korra nearly broke down into tears when somehow, she saw Kya and Daigo in the crowd. The young Avatar felt her strength return with their words. Water bending was about controlling your opponents' energy, strategy, getting your opponents to do what you wanted them to.

Korra smiled and shifted her strategy. Rather than water bending, she began using air bending techniques without air bending itself. To the crowd and her opponents' amazement, every attack hit only air.

"What is this folks!?"

Kya's smile grew while Lin looked closer in interest.

"What is she doing?" Asami asked.

"She's air bending!!!" Opal exclaimed.

Every few moments, Korra bent water at one of her opponents, it didn't do much, but it did annoy then, just like she wanted.

"What's the matter, can't hit me!?" She exclaimed in a mocking tone, earning growls from all three Zebra Frogs.

"Folks, I've never seen anything like this before."

"What's her game?" 

Daigo looked with disbelief as he saw the way Korra moved, her opponents unwittingly positioned themselves away from where they could keep the pressure on Mako and Bolin.

"She isn't. She couldn't be."

Kya hugged Lin tightly.

"Tenzin's right. I can teach."

Korra continued to evade the attacks when fire and earth bursts came from a now free Bolin and Mako. Both unleashed their full fury, Mako coming from the left and Bolin the right, diving beyond Korra.

"Folks, I've never seen anything like this before!"

"What is she doing?" Asami asked.

"She's water bending them." Kya answered.

"What is she doing?" An off-duty army officer asked.

"She's using strategy." Daigo finally began to smile in admiration.

Mako and Bolin forced their counterparts into the Zebra Frog water bender when Korra felt something in her, a sensation she'd never experienced before.

Utilizing the techniques she'd learned from Katara and Kya, Korra water bent as she'd never done before. It finally resembled what water bending should've looked like, a steady stream, large and in control.

The stream of water struck all three Zebra Frogs, hurling them into the pool below.

"It's over, folks! It's over! The Avatar has won it! The Fire Ferrets win!!" Chants of disbelief and enthusiasm overcame the crowd as Korra trembled at what she'd just done.

"I, I water bent, for real." 

"Oh yeah, girl, you're my hero!" Bolin cried as he lifted her up in his arms.

"Alright, not bad." Mako said, finally smiling with respect at Korra.

Daigo smiled.

"Well done, Avatar Korra."


	4. The Equalists

Korra bent water into one of Bolin's incoming rocks, guiding it safely away from her and into the bay.

"Excellent, no, spectacular!" Kya proclaimed. Korra felt a rush of pride and joy hearing her master's praise.

"Thanks, master, I-" Korra started before she realized Kya wasn't talking about her but a cup of tea.

"Nephew, how do you make tea so wonderful?" Kya asked Iroh, who sat beside her with his wife, Kido Mami. By now, Iroh was the United Forces's commanding General. 

"I can't take too much credit. Grandpa Iroh taught me how to make tea just right."

"Great Grandpa Iroh, I thought he was your great great uncle?" Kya asked.

Iroh shook his head. Kido putting her hand on his shoulder.

"He's my grandfather's true father, not Ozai."

Korra gave a slightly irritated look when Kya glanced back at her.

"Oh, uh, good job Korra, keep it up."

Korra noticed Bolin and Opal chuckle slightly, but Mako remained focused on practicing. 

"Stay focused!" He shouted. Asami smiled mischeviously as she drew two blunted arrows and loosed them.

Mako and Korra both dispatched the arrows with masterfully accurate fire-bending and improving water bending. 

"Come on, Asami, do it like you're trying to hurt me!" Mako finally smiled as he challenged his girlfriend in a cocky manner.

Asami's grin turned slightly evil, and she drew another arrow.

"Ok, baby, you asked for it." Asami unleashed the arrow, but not directly at Mako. He tried to blast it, but the arrow bounced off one rock, then another, until finally, it struck Mako in the back and made him stumble forward before face planting.

"Did that hurt?" She asked.

Korra tried to contain her laughter before Bolin and Opal resumed their offensive. 

"I can't believe I'm fighting the Avatar with an air bender! This is way more exciting than anything Yuan Wen's done!" Bolin shouted. Opal almost giggled as she air bent beside him.

Korra longed to use the other elements against them but restrained herself to water bending. Still, since the match a few weeks earlier, Korra's ability to water bend even with intermediate proficiency was beyond exciting, and she kept away their blows with pride and accomplishment.

"Come on, is that all you've got!"

Kya's smile steadily grew while watching Korra water bend. Every few moments, she'd shout out an instruction to the Avatar, who did her best to follow it. 

"It's good to see Korra finally unlocking her water bending abilities. She was a natural fire bender. Grandpa says she was far more proficient in it than your father." 

Kya nodded.

"A girl from the water tribe who has a better knack for fire bending. She is something."

The Fire Ferrets finished their training before Joining Kya, Tenzin, Iroh, Kido, and a little boy who bore a striking resemblance to Iroh.

"Thank you again for letting us practice here." Mako said.

"It's fine. Kya says it's helping Korra master water bending, and perhaps it is good to let my air benders interact with others more." Tenzin said, taking another cup from Iroh.

"Thank you, nephew. Young Lu Ten here is showing great progress in his air bending."

Kido held her and Iroh's son tightly as he gave a slightly bashful expression.

"Great uncle Tenzin is just a really good teacher." He said.

"So Iroh, or General Iroh, I suppose." Korra said with a smirk, but Iroh gave her a wary look.

"Korra, we lived together for six years. You don't need to call me that."

"I'm just being respectful. You are the leader of the Republic Forces now." 

"She's right, nephew. Such a position deserves respect." Kya added with a similar expression.

"How go things in the war?" Korra asked.

Iroh took a deep breath as Kido put her hand on his shoulder.

"Not well." She answered. Kido was a fire nation noblewoman who moved to Republic city ten years earlier to represent poorer neighborhoods.

"The battles are only escalating, and more of my soldiers are ending up wounded every month. I know we swore an oath to defend the people of the Republic from domestic threats and foreign ones, but it's taking a serious toll on morale." Iroh sighed, his tired expression furthering the point. 

Korra and the others felt his pain, particularly Kya and Tenzin.

"I'm sorry the council has put you in such a position, nephew."

"It's not his fault. It's mine. I should be putting a stop to all this fighting." Korra sighed with immense guilt in her voice.

"Korra, don't blame yourself for Republic City's problems." Mako said in a supportive tone.

"Mako's right. We all have to put an end to this crisis!" Bolin declared, putting his arm around Korra's shoulder as Opal looked over with a slightly jealous gaze.

"But it's my duty as the Avatar to do so."

"Well, how we deal with it is the key. Colonel Kuvira has been pushing me to advocate for harsher military actions. She thinks we need to make an example out of the Equalists and Red Lotus we find."

"That's absurd and counterproductive!" Tenzin declared.

"I know. It's why I've ordered all our platoons operating in the city to act as a relief force when not battling either group. I want to keep the people's faith in us."

Korra nodded, longing to do the same.

"Well, Varrick thinks Yuan Wen is a way to unite Republic City." Bolin said, though not in an arrogant manner.

"Against the Fire Nation." Kido growled, making Bolin look more than a little flustered.

"Well, I uh."

Kido's demeanor changed slightly, and she chuckled with Iroh.

"I still love your show." Opal said, mustering enough courage to place her hand on Bolin's shoulder. Korra, Mako, and Asami all grinned when she saw his face turn slightly red.

"Varrick knows you well, Opal. I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you around on set when they film." Korra said, turning both Opal and Bolin's faces a bright red.

"Yeah, I remember seeing Bolin film for the first time. It's quite interesting and very educating. I think Opal could learn a lot from it." Asami said while looking at Tenzin, who sipped on his tea.

Tenzin glanced between Opal and Bolin, long giving up on her becoming a full air acolyte like many of his air bending students. 

"Why not."

"I, I can come on set?" Opal muttered.

"I mean if you'd like to." Bolin said, his hand on his back while blushing slightly.

"Yes!" Opal almost hugged Bolin as Mako and Asami smiled at Korra.

"Thanks." He said.

"No problem." She said, joining in.

The next day, Opal trembled as she gazed at Bolin, now in his Yuan Wen outfit on set. Varrick slowly moved in beside her, his hand on his chin while looking at his star.

"The Historical Society has been at us again. I've actually been thinking about appeasing them by dressing Bolin in more historically accurate Earth Kingdom army attire. What do you think, Opal?"

"No!!! I mean, I think that will only go so far before they start asking for more. Before you know it, it'll be their show, not yours!"

"Yes, you're absolutely right! This is my show, and I don't answer to them! Zhu Li, do the thing!" 

Varrick's assistant nodded before revealed a strange black gauntlet made of metal with a circular glowing device in the palm. Five historians in the area jumped when they saw Zhu Li aim it at them, and they fled in panic.

"What is that?" She asked.

"That would be a joint venture between myself and Future Industries, my dear Opal. Electrified gauntlets, we're developing them for the United Forces and police department, a way for non-benders to better protect themselves!"

"Really, that's great. But it's just the police and military who have access to them, right." Opal said cautiously, thinking about the equalists.

"Oh, absolutely. Hiroshi and I understand how dangerous these things are and have taken every precaution to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. Alright then, let's get down to business, places everyone!!!" 

Opal stood with Zhu Li beside Varrick's director chair as he held a megaphone and stroked his mustache.

"I need absolute silence to capture the scene. Zhu Li, do the thing."

She aimed her electrified gauntlet at the ceiling and unleashed a blast that silenced everyone and made Opal jump. Varrick stared at the set with an almost crazed expression before leaping up onto the chair with his feet.

"I have it! Let's begin!" 

For the next hour and a half, Bolin and the other actors performed their parts. It involved a few scenes of Bolin fighting off Fire Nation raiders and then getting lost in a maze of stone.

"Ok, now the rest of the episode will be Yuan Wen needing to escape the spirit maze with the help of his guide, the guardian of spirits!" Varrick declared while extras put on exotic costumes of strange creatures Opal suspected were spirits.

However, a few minutes passed, and the scene still hadn't started. Opal nervously noticed a growing unsettledness in Varrick.

"We need Yuan Wen's guide through the maze. Where is Meng Su!?" He roared.

A member of the set shook as he approached Zhu Li and whispered something into her ear. Varrick's assistant sighed before passing on the message to him.

"What!!? She's called in sick again!!!? Gaaah!!! We're already behind schedule! We need an actress to play our spirit guide, a beautiful young woman who-" Varrick turned his gaze onto Opal, who shook a little more, particularly when his smile returned, though not one of desire.

"Varrick?"

"Opal, my wonderful Opal, you're it! You can be Yuan's spiritual guide!!"

"What!!!?" Opal screamed in disbelief, her face turning slightly red.

"I, I can't, I'm not an actress, I couldn't-"

"Yes, you can! I've known you for years, Opal! You are exactly who we need right now!!"

"I, I-" She nearly jumped again when Bolin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing to it, Opal. Acting is just pretending to do something. Anyone can do it."

"Listen to Bolin." 

Opal took a deep breath, the idea of acting with Bolin both terrifying and amazing.

"Ok, I'll do it."

"Yes! Now we just need to get you into your costume. Zhu Li, do the thing!"

She nodded and grabbed Opal before dragging her into a dressing room.

"Hey, wait, what are you!? Ahh!!!" 

A minute later, Zhu Li came out with Opal, now in a completely different outfit. Bolin's mouth dropped, and his eyes nearly watered when he saw her in a revealing two-piece outfit not all that different from his own.

Opal's face was so bright red, she almost glowed. In all her life, she'd never worn anything so revealing in front of anyone. Now she did so not only with Bolin but anyone who'd watch the show.

"Perfect! For this first scene, you just have to stay hidden behind some mist. There'll be plenty of time for you to read your script after this."

Opal trembled while walking over beside Bolin, who didn't do much better.

"I don't look stupid, do I?" She asked.

"No! No! You look beautiful, I mean, you look fine, I-" Bolin felt sweat on his forehead. Opal felt much the same after hearing him say that.

"It's uh, fine, just take a deep breath and do what Varrick says. You'll be fine."

Opal slowly nodded before using her air bending to leap up onto the rock crags props rather than the steps.

"Air bending, yes, yes, that's even better! Opal, I'm going to work your air bending into the show! Now, cue the mist!" A machine filled the set with some fog around Opal, and Varrick began shooting.

"That's it, give me a mysterious figure! Capture the essence of the unknown! Yes, now cut!! Beautiful! I knew you could do it, Opal!!"

"I didn't do anything."

"But you did it wonderfully!"

Opal exhaled deeply before jumping down beside Bolin.

After another few scenes, Opal sat in the corner looking over her script. Of course, she didn't say anything as the show was narrated, but it did describe her actions and the scenes themselves.

"So, how do you like acting so far?" Bolin asked while sitting beside her.

"Well, I've done one scene where I stood in mist." Opal chuckled.

"Still better than my first scene. Varrick had me sit in water for a half-hour." Opal giggled.

"Opal, is it true you're Toph's granddaughter?"

She nodded.

"That's incredible. Toph's like a hero to me. I remember growing up hearing stories about her and the Avatar. Now I'm pro bending with the new Avatar and acting with her granddaughter."

"Well, I never imagined I'd somehow air bend. Or be on TV."

"TV's fine. It pays the bills." From the tone in Bolin's voice, Opal noticed a certain longing in it and looked back at him with interest.

"What do you mean?" 

Bolin took a deep breath and stroked Pabu's head.

"Let's just say Mako and I didn't have much a few years ago. Varrick and Asami's dad turned our lives around. Acting gave me something I hadn't had before, stability."

Opal's eyes widened slightly as she wondered what that meant. Growing up in an extremely wealthy family, she'd never wanted for anything, but Zaofu was one of the most prosperous cities in the world, and Opal didn't believe anyone there suffered. In Republic City, however, things were different.

"What did you want to do?"

Bolin smiled slightly.

"I don't know, I just always thought my bending was an incredible gift, something I should do amazing things with. Maybe make the world a better place like Toph. Pro bending is a way for me to entertain and inspire people with my bending, more so than acting. But I mean, I shouldn't complain. Things have worked out well for Mako and me. What about you? What are your big plans when you become an air bending master!? Gonna build your own air temple and get an arrow tatoo!?"

Opal stayed silent for a moment. In truth, she hadn't thought much about the future. Air bending would obviously play a big part in it, but Opal still didn't know what that would entail.

"I'm not really sure, to be honest."

"Ohh, that's fine. We're not even eighteen years old. We've got plenty of time to figure that stuff out." Bolin said in an uplifting tone. Opal's smile returned with a slight blush.

"You're right. We do."

"I asked for half-caf, not decaf!!" A harsh voice bellowed out. Opal and Bolin looked over at another actress in her thirties, who violently threw steaming coffee at an aid who yelped in pain.

"You think that's hot, I'll show you hot!" The actress fire bent at the aid, who ran off.

"I'll get you the right one!"

"You'd better, filthy non-bender." She sneered in disdain.

"Who is that?" Opal asked with narrowed eyes.

"That's Shai Dai. She's one of the main actresses of Harsh Days in Omashu."

"Yes, I remember her, she plays Sun Ning. Is she always like this?" 

Bolin sighed.

"Yeah, she is. She's also not a fan of non-benders."

"Doesn't she work for one?"

"Technically."

Opal glanced back at Bolin with a slightly stern look.

"You're never going to be like her, right?"

"No! I hate the way she acts!" Opal's smile returned.

"Good."

"Alright! Let's get set for the next scene! Opal, are you ready!?" Varrick asked.

"Yes!" She declared with confidence while standing up.

Bolin smiled back at her, but his expression changed drastically after feeling something in the ground with his earth bending.

"What the?"

Meanwhile, Korra sat in the back of an expensive car driven by Asami while Mako rode in the front. 

"I still think Naga could have gotten us there faster." Korra said, trying not to look happy while the wind blew past her face.

Mako and Asami saw through the facade and smirked at each other.

"Well, we don't want to burden her with three people." Asami said, turning her eyes back to the road.

Korra finished all her training for the day and was preparing for a night on the town with all her new friends. The young Avatar was beyond excited to finally have a night of fun in Republic City beyond training, and perhaps she might even have a chance to do some good.

Korra passed a group of benders protesting a large factor churning clouds of smoke into the air with the words "Wuying Corporation" on the gate.

A few streets down, she saw non-benders and benders on the verge of a riot with police, including a few metal benders desperately trying to break them up.

Korra longed to join in, to do her duty as the Avatar. But she just pictured the battle on her first day in Republic City and sat back in guilt.

Mako and Asami saw the shame plaguing Korra with growing sympathy. Asami's resentment over Korra's mistake diminished the more she got to know her. 

"You'll get the chance to stop them, Korra, when the time is right. We shouldn't do anything reckless." Mako said.

"Yeah, you're right." Korra said softly.

Asami was about to speak when the sounds of police sirens grew louder. The young woman pulled aside to allow a pair of police cars through.

"Another riot?" Korra asked pessimistically.

Mako's eyes went wide when he saw smoke rising from where the police went, where they intended to go.

"Bolin!! Opal!!" 

Asami put the pedal to the metal and raced to Varrick's studios only to see the building almost in ruins with wounded people all around it.

"Back up! We need back up at Varrick studios! The Equalists are here!!" An injured policewoman groaned into her radio as she braced herself against a car. 

"No!!" Mako didn't wait for the car to stop before he jumped out and sprinted inside with Korra and Asami close behind. However, Asami quickly grabbed her fiber bow from its hiding spot before doing so.

The studio inside looked even more ruined than its outside, debris everywhere and a few fires with more wounded actors, aids, and security guards.

Among the wounded individuals lay several bloodied Equalists, a few wearing their grey uniforms, and a few just with tattoos. 

"Help!!" Korra turned to an extra who earth bent and fled from a pair of uniformed Equalists. Both of whom acrobatically leaped off or away from her rocks before unleashing two bolas, ensnaring the young woman.

"You'll be cleansed of your impurity, filthy bender." One said behind his mask as they picked her up.

"No, you won't!!" Korra furiously leaped into the air, both Equalists hurling two bolas at her. Unfortunately, they weren't ready for an air bender. Korra blew both rope cords back. One ensnared its throwing, while the second narrowly missed. Yet Korra didn't give him a chance to continue. As the man flipped over, she bent a rock into his stomach, nearly embedding him into a pile of rubble.

"It's ok. I've got you." Korra used a small bit of blue fire to free the actress, who shook in terror.

"Thhank you. They're taking the benders!"

"We've got this! Get to safety!" Korra shouted while pointing to the streets.

Meanwhile, Mako unleashed a barrage of fire against a squad of uniformed and non-uniformed Equalists who came from all directions. A few hurled bolas, only for Mako's flames to burn them to a crisp. The other bursts launched several Equalists back in sheering pain.

One of his strikes even set a uniform on fire. Those who got in range to use their weapons faced Mako's footwork and close-quarters boxing, breaking them down.

"Eat this, ash maker!" A non-uniformed Equalist roared, full of hatred as he wound back to throw a bomb at Mako's back.

However, before he could, an arrow tore into the man's hand, coming out the other side.

"I don't like slurs." Asami said, listening to the Equalist wail in horrible pain, but it only got worse when his bomb landed on the ground and exploded.

"Looks like your the ash maker now." Asami chuckled as she saw him and two other scorched Equalists on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. 

"Filthy traitor!" Asami narrowly avoided a hatchet thrown her way by another Equalist and, in the same motion, sent an arrow into his shoulder.

A uniformed Equalist came at Asami's flank with a bolas, but the young woman loosed an arrow first, pinning the weapon into a wall. However, the Equalist didn't stop and came at Asami with a knife in her hand.

"Siding with benders against your own kind. You're worse than a bender." The Equalist growled behind her mask. Asami's eyes narrowed, and she waited for the right moment. Just as the knife swung in, Asami ensnared the Equalist's knight hand in her bow and flipped the woman over her body.

"I'm a human being and citizen of Republic City like my friends here. That's my kind." 

Korra hurled three more Equalists back with her air bending before hearing a familiar voice.

"Zhu Li! Do the thing!!" Varrick moaned in pain. Korra, Mako, and Asami raced to the businessman only to see a fierce Zhu Li fighting off three uniformed Equalists while wearing a metal gauntlet.

Korra and the others felt their mouths drop when they saw Varrick's assistant fight like an assassin, brutally and efficiently taking down the Equalists and shocking them with her gauntlet. When the last one tried to flee, Zhu Li aimed the gauntlet at her and sent a golf-ball-sized burst of electricity through the air, paralyzing the Equalist.

"Varrick!" Zhu Li's ruthless expression vanished as she knelt beside her injured boss and cradled him.

"Zhu Li, move!" Korra knelt down beside Varrick and began bending water on his injuries. She took a deep breath and tried to mirror Master Kya's methods, though Korra still had a lot to learn. Even so, Varrick felt his pain ease slightly.

"Ahhh, water benders have the touch. Thank you, Korra."

"Varrick, what happened? Where's Bolin and Opal!?" Mako frantically shouted.

"The Equalists attacked us. They started rounding up the benders. Opal and Bolin fought off the first wave, but then their leader got them both." Zhu Li said.

"Where are they!?" Asami shouted.

"Outback, being loaded into trucks." Varrick groaned.

Moments later, two emergency medics ran in and took over for Korra with water bending.

"Come on!!" Mako shouted, Korra and Asami following.

"Varrick, he's going to be ok, right!?" Zhu Li shouted, almost frantically, terror in her eyes as she looked down at him.

"No serious injuries visible. He should be fine." One said as Zhu Li sighed in relief.

Mako kicked the back door open and saw a dozen Equalists loading bound men and women into the backs of three trucks.

In one, they saw Bolin and Opal, who cried for help when they witnessed the others.

"Bolin!!!!" Mako furiously bent fire at the truck, but a man shut the doors, and the trucks started moving. Korra noticed another Equalist trying to start one of the studio cars and knocked him out with a burst of blue fire.

"Come on!" Asami jumped into the driver's seat, waiting just long enough for Mako and Korra to jump in before flooring it.

Korra saw a pure dedication and resolve in Mako's eyes as he fire bent at the trucks. She helped by bending up rocks in front of the trucks, making them swerve away. Finally, Korra managed to stop one dead in its tracks, the back doors flying open.

Mako fire bent inside, hitting the benders' bindings and burning them off. Korra smirked when she saw the truck almost flip over from the ensuing melee, four mangled Equalists tumbling out as a dozen or so freed benders rushed to the street. Unfortunately, Bolin and Opal weren't among them.

"Can this car go any faster!!?" Mako roared.

"I'm trying. Varrick didn't go all out with his studio vehicles." Asami grit her teeth while staring intensely at the lead truck. After another failed attempt to stop it, Korra saw the back doors open, revealing a man with two batons in his hands.

Two motorcycles slowed down enough to hurl bombs at the car. Korra blew one away, but the other exploded, causing them to nearly spin out.

"Hang on!!" Korra furiously earth bent around them, stopping their car instantly. However, the Equalists didn't continue their retreat. The Lieutenant leaped from his truck, revealing his blue jumpsuit with goggles over his eyes and a strange device on his back.

"Let them go!" Mako roared as he leaped out, and fire bent at the man. However, his batons filled with electricity, and he smashed through the fire, much to Mako's disbelief.

Asami came up, unleashing arrows, but the Lieutenant deflected them just as easily, closing the distance between himself and his enemies.

Korra attempted to join in, but the two uniformed Equalists on motorcycles came at her, and she unleashed gusts of wind, hurling them off.

Mako spun himself on the ground, conjuring a wave of flames at the Equalist Lieutenant while Asami backed up, drawing another arrow. Unfortunately, the Lieutenant flipped himself between the attacks and struck the young couple.

"You two can join us as well."

"Ahhh!!" Mako and Asami felt their bodies seize up as electricity coursed through them. Korra slammed the two uniformed Equalists together with some metal bending, yet her excitement ended instantly when she saw the Lieutenant place Mako and Asami in the truck.

"No!!!!" Before Korra could catch up, the Equalist convoy fled out of sight, leaving the Avatar to watch helplessly.

She returned to the studio where Lin, Kya, and Tenzin joined her alongside dozens of police.

"They just took them, and I couldn't even stop it." Korra trembled, almost on the verge of tears.

"Korra, it's not your fault." Kya said, placing her arms around the Avatar in a warm embrace, Tenzin too placing a hand on her shoulder.

Lin narrowed her eyes at the Equalist flag hoisted over the studio. Before anyone could react, she metal bent three sharp chains that sliced it into pieces.

"Get those Equalists down to the station and start interrogating them!" She snarled at her officers, who carried the wounded Equalists into a few police cars.

Korra finally regained herself and furiously stood up.

"Alright, where do we start!?"

"The police will handle this, Korra, not you." Lin said.

"What!? Those are my friends! I have to do something!!"

"Korra, I agree with Lin." Kya said, making Korra go pale in disbelief.

"Master, I-"

"Korra, you're not an investigator. This is what Lin does."

"You just think I'm going to get into trouble again like I did when I first got here!! This is completely different! I need to find them, they're my friends, my student, I won't get in your way, I-"

"Korra!" Lin growled, hard as steel.

"Opal is my niece, and I'm going to scour every inch of this city until I find her and make those extremists pay! But not with you."

"Korra, I understand you want to help. I'm worried about Opal too. But Kya and Lin are right. The best thing we can do is stay out of their way." Tenzin said.

Later that night, Korra sat on the edge of Air Bender island with Naga nudging her while whining. Korra felt even more helpless than when she couldn't water bend. Even as the Avatar, she couldn't help those she cared for. She couldn't help anyone. 

Korra longed to search for her friends, but every time she thought about doing so, the horrible street battle kept coming back into her mind. Korra held her head as if it would split in half when suddenly she experienced a moment of clarity. 

"The street battle. That's it!! Come on, Naga!!" Korra shouted, her enthusiasm spreading to the polar bear dog who jumped up. 

Korra and Naga spend the next two hours racing through Republic City's streets until, at last, they found them. A very familiar platoon of United Forces soldiers cordoned off a street where they'd broken up a battle between Equalist and Red Lotus forces earlier. Now, the troops helped tend to the wounded and dislocated civilians who lived there, providing medical aid, distributing food, and setting up temporary shelters.

"Halt, this area is restricted to non-emergency personnel. Please find an alternate route." A soldier standing guard with two others said as he raised his hand to Korra.

"I need to speak with Lieutenant Daigo! He's here, right!?" 

The soldier narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked at Korra closer.

"You're the Avatar, aren't you."

"Yes, you remember me?"

"Of course, you dropped half a building on me and eleven others in our platoon." He lowered the cloth covering his mouth, revealing a number of scars that hadn't fully healed.

Korra struggled to fight the growing knot in her stomach and took a deep breath.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened, but I really need to talk to Lieutenant Daigo. Please."

The corporal took a deep breath before moving aside and pointing to a table in the street. Naga raced over, where Korra saw Diago in uniform with his Platoon Sergeant and two city aid organizers as they looked over a layout of the damage.

"It shouldn't take more than a month to rebuild most of the apartments."

Diago nodded, lowering his mouth covering as he took a swig of coffee.

"Colonel Kuvira says we can keep the refugees in the bases extra barracks for that long. We'll start moving them out tonight."

"Sir, pardon the interruption. But, the Avatar is here for you." The corporal said in an uneasy tone.

Diago's eyes shot to Korra in disbelief and a bit of discomfort.

"Korra, what are you doing here?"

"Corporal, why did you let her in? This area is off limits to civilians." The sergeant growled as she bore into him with her eyes. 

"Look, I'm sorry to bother you guys in the middle of helping the people of Republic City. But I need your help."

Diago looked at Korra with growing interest, particularly from the almost desperate tone in her voice.

"Help with what?"

"Earlier today, the Equalists attacked Varrick studios, and four of my friends were taken hostage."

"We heard. I understand Chief Beifong is personally taking charge of the investigation."

"She is." Korra growled behind grit teeth.

"Then you probably have nothing to worry about."

"Yes, I do!! They're my friends, and I can't just sit by and do nothing!" Korra screamed, Naga barking to further the point.

"So why are you here then?" 

Korra took a deep breath and came up closer to Diago with a humbled demeanor.

"The last time I tried to do something like this, I hurt a lot of people, including a dozen men and women here. I need you with me to make sure that doesn't happen again."

Diago blinked.

"You want me to be your chaperone?"

Korra stood up taller with an embarrassed look.

"No! I just need you to stay close, so I stay out of trouble and don't do anything reckless."

"That's what a chaperone is." 

The sergeant and a few nearby soldiers chuckled.

"Fine! Look, I can't mess up again. If you're with me, I won't have to worry about that." 

Diago took a deep breath.

"Korra, I'm a soldier, not an investigator. I wouldn't even know where to start looking for your friends. All we'd do is get in the way of Cheif Beifong. Besides, I have responsibilities here."

Korra tightened her fist and faced Diago down with a fearless expression.

"My friends are in danger. I'm going to find them, with or without you!"

Diago found her dedication admirable and was similarly intrigued that she was humble enough to ask for help to prevent what happened last time. Diago felt a longing to help her, and there was also Colonel Kuvira's instructions to watch over the Avatar.

"Sir." His sergeant started.

Diago took a deep breath.

"Sergeant Xinyue, can you handle things from here?" 

"Yes, sir, I-"

"Good. Keep the radios on. If we find the Equalist hideout, we'll need back-up."

"Yes, sir. But Colonel Kuvira gave us orders to-"

"If she asks, tell her I'm following orders in regards to the Avatar." Diago said, pulling his mouth covering and Tarleton helmet back on.

Korra smiled before she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto Naga's back.

"Hang on!"

"Wait, I have a hahhh!!!" Diago clenched his fingers tightly onto Naga's saddle as she raced off, nearly throwing the Lieutenant off her back.

"So, what orders regarding me did Kuvira give you?" Korra asked, half-suspicious, half-intrigued.

"She wanted me to keep an eye on you, make sure you didn't cause any more trouble."

"What!?" Korra growled.

"You did just come to me asking for exactly that."

"........." Korra didn't respond.

"Korra, if we're going to do this, you must agree to follow my instructions. Are we clear?" Diago's voice turning stern.

"Fine, just so long as it helps my friends." Korra responded, full of determination.

"Good." A few minutes later, they stood atop a roof while looking over a map of Republic City. Diago looked at Varrick studios closely as Korra noticed a series of markings across parts of the city, either with a Red Lotus or the Equalist symbol.

"What is this?" She asked.

"These areas are known territories of the Red Lotus or Equalists. Look at this." He said, pointing out two Red Lotus markings in the streets surrounding Varrick studios, but no Equalist ones for miles.

Korra felt her heart race slightly.

"There weren't any Equalist hideouts in that area."

"No, which means that they had to launch this raid further away. Otherwise, the Red Lotus would have caught wind and interfered. You said they had trucks?" Korra nodded.

Diago pointed to three Equalist markings in three different neighborhoods north of the studios.

"These three areas have garages large enough to hold trucks. We were told Chief Beifong, and her personal task force are looking into these two tonight since the garage in this area is only big enough to hold one truck."

"So?" Korra asked, slightly confused.

"So we check out this area and the garage there." 

"But they had more than one truck." Korra retorted.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean they have to keep them all in the same area or that their hunt has ended." Diago said, pointing to the symbol of a triad near the neighborhood. 

Korra nodded in understanding.

Naga carried them across Republic City to the street, then waited in the alley as Korra and Diago slowly moved through the shadows towards a fire escape.

The Lieutenant pointed to a lone figure standing guard on the walkway near a window. Diago then carefully bent water through the dark alley before finally slamming it into the guard. Before he could react, the water froze over his mouth and hands, trapping him.

Korra flew up with air bending and punched the man so hard that it knocked him unconscious. It took Diago less than a minute to reach her, and both looked through the window, feeling their hearts race a little.

Inside, they saw a truck almost identical to the ones that took Bolin and the others. However, due to its lack of scratches and dents, Korra figured it wasn't used in the attack. Still, she spotted at least six uniformed Equalists and a dozen non-uniformed ones standing around six men and women with triad tattoos.

Korra readied herself to burst in, but Diago put a finger to the cloth over his mouth.

"Not yet." Korra grit her teeth but did as he said and listened.

"So are we taking these bender filth to the ceremony tomorrow or not?" A non-uniformed one asked.

"No, the police are searching the areas between us and the ceremony. I just got off the phone with the Lieutenant. He said if we can't get them there to kill them." The criminals frantically tried to break free, none able to bend.

"We don't get to go tomorrow!" One shouted angrily.

"We have our orders. We either bring the criminals to them or kill them and stay put."

Diago looked deep in thought when Korra noticed a shift in his expression, subtle but noticeable. He clearly thought of something.

"Get ready to pursue them." Korra eagerly nodded and gave Naga a signal. Diago readied some water while the Equalists drew weapons with expressions of pure malice on their faces.

"By by, filthy benders."

"Now!" Korra shattered the windows with her fire bending, the blue flames continuing on to hurl three non-uniformed Equalists back. Diago leaped in first, easily beating back three more Equalists with his water bending before three uniformed members attempted to surround him.

The Lieutenant maintained his footing, moving the water around to slice in half any bolas hurled at him or absorb the bombs pitched his way. Seeing their attacks fail, the uniformed Equalists all attempted to rush him from a different direction, but in vain.

Diago swept one off his feet before grabbing another's hand as he attempted to chi-block him. The water bender hosed his third foe into the wall, nearly drowning her before coming back to freeze the chi blocker's hands.

"No fair." The man muttered. He tried to punch Diago, who locked him in an armbar and elbowed his shoulder so hard it snapped.

"Ahhh!!!"

"Korra, free the gangsters!!" He roared. Korra didn't like the idea of letting criminals go free but remembered her promise to Diago and used a bit of metal bending to cut loose their bindings.

"So long, suckers!" The leader sneered as he blew the garage open with fire bending before escaping with his men.

"No!!!" 

Korra evaded two bolas before earth bending the remaining Equalists into their truck."

"Let them go!" Diago added, seeing the three he wounded get carried off into the truck. Korra grit her teeth, rage overtaking the young woman as she struggled to follow Diago's instruction. However, for her friends' sake, she waited and allowed the Equalists to drive off in their truck.

"Alright, let's go!" Naga raced out, snarling, and waited just long enough for them to climb onto her back.

"Don't let them get away, Naga!"

"Not too close, make sure they don't see us!!" Naga slowed down, racing past cars that swerved to avoid the Equalist truck. Finally, it hid in another garage near a small park.

"Stop! We wait here." Diago said, pointing to a tree near the park's edge.

"Now what?" Korra asked impatiently as Naga growled.

"Now we wait." Diago answered calmly, gesturing for the two to sit down. Korra took a deep breath and did just that. Naga laid down against the tree, allowing for her owner and Diago to rest on her side.

"Care to explain your plan now?" Diago removed his helmet and mouth cloth and nodded.

"It's simple, really. The Equalists are planning some kind of event involving benders, including triad members. You heard what instructions the group we just hit were given." Korra nodded in understanding.

"Kill them, or bring them to the show."

Diago slowly smiled.

"Exactly, they wanted to kill them, but now they can't. This means they now have no choice but to recapture them in the morning after licking their wounds or face Amon's wrath.

Korra's face lit up with excitement.

"And tomorrow, Lin will move onto this neighborhood, so they can travel safely to their convention!"

"Exactly, which means we wait here until they leave. Then in the morning, we follow them to the meeting." 

"Wow, you thought of all that on the spot." Korra said with an impressed expression. Diago shrugged.

"Leaders have to think on their feet. Personally, I'd rather have had more time for a better plan but didn't have that luxury. So now, all we can do is wait."

Korra took a deep breath and tried to relax against Naga's warm body.

"Are you hungry?" Diago asked. Korra felt her stomach growl, and she gave a slightly embarrassed look.

"Here, I figured we might be out a while, so I brought some rations." Diago took out some rice and chicken-pork dumplings from his pack. Naga whined a little as he began cooking them.

"Naga has to eat too." Korra said with a smirk. Diago tried not to look a the polar bear dog's sad face or listen to her whines.

"Gahh, you're lucky I like dogs." Diago growled while tossing her two dumplings. Korra chuckled as Naga then thanked him by licking Diago's face. Several minutes of silence passed as the soldier prepared their dinner.

"So, you've lived in Republic City your whole life then?" Korra asked, hoping to ease the growing tension. Diago nodded, preparing some coffee for them as well.

"Yep, born and raised. Fire bender father, and a mother of northern water tribe descent."

"Ahh, so you get your bending from her side of the family then." Korra noticed a slightly uncomfortable look on Diago's face.

"Possibly."

"What does that mean?" Korra asked, her intrigue growing.

"My dad's mother was a water bender from the Northern Water tribe. She met my grandfather during the war, and they settled down in the young United Republic."

"That's pretty cool."

"Thanks." Korra got the feeling that Diago didn't want to keep talking about the topic and dropped it.

"So you were here when the Equalist and Red Lotus trouble started, then?" Korra asked. Diago nodded, his discomfort shifting but not disappearing.

"Tensions between benders and non-benders have always existed since the Republic's founding. When people lost their original cultural identities, some started to break off into the only groups they had left, benders and non-benders."

"So I've heard." Korra said, her voice lowering.

"I'd just entered officer training when Amon and Tarrlok revealed themselves and their organizations. Things have only gone down-hill from there." 

"There aren't any tensions in the army, are there?" Korra asked nervously. Diago looked slightly happier while shaking his head.

"No, I'm happy to say we've remained unified, benders and non-benders. I only wish I could say the same for the entire Republic."

Korra wrapped her arms around her legs, growing anxiety in her face.

"Diago, what do you really think of the Equalists and Red Lotus?"

He sighed.

"I think they're two sides of the same coin. Both may have what they believe are good intentions, but in the end, a victory for either side would be disastrous for Republic City. Benders, non-benders. I won't deny there are social issues responsible for their grievances, but this isn't the way to fix them. All they're doing is driving people apart and creating more hate." From the tone in Diago's voice, she sensed there might have been something personal to it. 

Korra nodded vehemently.

"You're right. People need to stand up and mediate between the two groups......It's what the Avatar should be doing. But so far, all I've done is cause trouble and train." Korra sighed, her expression falling even more.

However, she felt Diago's hand on her shoulder. He gave her a comforting look similar to Kya's.

"Korra, even if you are older than Avatar Aang was when he stopped Fire Lord Ozai, your situation is completely different. You can't expect to start out as the idea Avatar Republic City needs. Everyone has to work their way up. You think I started out in charge of my platoon?" Korra looked at Diago with interest.

"You didn't?"

"Nope, my first duty was as the aide to Colonel Kuvira. I made her coffee, organized her schedule, and ensured her briefings had refreshments." Korra tried not to laugh, but Diago didn't seem to mind and smiled a little.

"I worked my way up, and you'll do the same. Once you truly understand the situation here and find the right way to solve it, Avatar Korra will restore balance to Republic City." 

"Really, you think I'll do it, even after what I did to you on my first day here." Diago's smile faded slightly, and the same deep emotion returned.

"People make mistakes. I certainly have before. But if someone sincerely tries to change their ways." Korra's smile grew with a deep warmth and touched sensation to it.

"So you do like me then?" She asked in a slightly playful manner.

"I'll admit, you aren't so bad when you're not dropping debris on my soldiers or shooting lightning at me."

"Ha, and you're not so bad when you just make coffee and don't try to arrest me. It looks like you were telling the truth about being Kuvira's aid." Korra said, taking a drink of the brew he prepared.

"Practice makes perfect." They continued to watch over the hidden garage for another few hours, aided by Diago's coffee, but eventually, fatigue took them both into a deep sleep.

Korra awoke to the sounds of cars racing by and birds chirping in the tree above them. She felt strangely warmer than usual despite having slept against Naga like this many times before. Korra began to wonder why before realizing her head rested on Diago's shoulder.

The young Avatar's face turned slightly red, and she nearly jumped, but worried doing so might wake Diago, and he looked very peaceful while sleeping. Or perhaps she simply didn't want to move from her current position. His shoulder felt strong, and as Korra rested herself against Diago, she began to look at him in a way she didn't look at Mako or Bolin. At that moment, all other thoughts moved to the side, and Korra simply wanted to stay where she was, beside Diago.

However, it didn't last, for she heard the distinct sound of a garage opening, and her friends' peril immediately returned to the forefront of Korra's mind.

"Diago!" She shouted.

"Huh!" The Lieutenant and polar bear dog almost sprung up before they saw heard it too. The truck from last night revealed itself and began down a road.

"This is it!" Korra tried to restrain her voice while leaping onto Naga's back, Diago quickly getting behind the Avatar. Just like before, Naga nearly tossed him off, making Korra chuckle as she saw his slightly anxious expression even behind the mouth covering.

"Naga still too rough for you?" She jested.

"Ostrich-horses are better mounts."

"Aww, you hurt Naga's feelings. Can you run a little smoother, girl?" She asked while stroking the polar bear dog's head. Naga barked and made the ride even harsher for them both. Korra easily handled it, but Diago almost looked sick.

"Alright, you made your point! Just remember to keep us at a distance." Korra nodded, her face growing more intense as she remembered the task at hand.

Their pursuit of the Equalists wasn't a quick affair. The extremists moved very carefully to avoid police and United Forces patrolling the streets. Luckily for them, the Equalists occasionally made stops, allowing Korra, Diago, and Naga to have breakfast and later lunch. 

Just as Diago predicted, the Equalists tracked down every Triad gang member that escaped and recaptured them. Typically Korra would've struggled to sit back and do nothing at each encounter, but the criminals made this easier, as all were captured while mugging, abusing, or robbing non-benders. 

When the sun started its descent, the Equalists celebrated on a street corner by having a few drinks and cigarettes. 

"You see, everything worked out in the end." Their leader said before deeply inhaling his smoke.

"That damn soldier broke my shoulder!?" Another grumbled.

"Ahh, quit bitching. You'll be fine." Another laughed.

"She's right. Things actually turned out rather well. Now we can get them to the convention alive. The Lieutenant is gonna be very happy about that."

"Why does he want them alive anyway?"

"Apparently, Amon is going to put on a big show tonight, something that's going to change everything in our war against the benders!" The unmistakable thrill and eagerness in the Equalist's voice frightened Korra a bit. 

"Come on. We don't want to be late." The Equalists flicked away their smokes and got back inside the truck.

Korra looked back at Diago, anxiety growing in her face.

"What do you think this show is?"

"I think we're going to find out." 

Naga carefully followed the truck to an abandoned warehouse on the docks where it parked inside.

"This is it! It has to be!" Korra tried to race in with Naga, but Diago grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait, we're going to need back up!"

"My friends are in there, not to mention dozens of other benders! I'm not just going to-"

"Korra! We need to be smart about this!" The Avatar's aggression leveled out, and she took a deep breath.

"Ok, but we need to hurry." Diago nodded, taking out a mobile radio from Naga's packs.

It took less than forty-minutes before Diago's platoon arrived in the surrounding alleyways alongside a few dozen police. The Lieutenant spoke with his Platoon Sergeant and other non-commissioned officers on how they'd enter the warehouse. 

To Korra's surprise, he included her in the conversation and asked for her thoughts multiple times. It was a little overwhelming at first, but soon she grew more confident, at least until two familiar faces stormed up to the table. Korra's face almost went pale when she saw the furious expressions of Lin and Kya.

"Master, Lin. Glad you made it, I-"

"For a moment last night, I thought you might've actually shown some real growth, that maybe you could do as you're told. You disappoint me, Korra." Lin growled, Naga cowering behind her master while whining.

"Master, I-"

"Korra, you deliberately disobeyed us! This was reckless, and-"

"Master Kya, Chief Beifong, if I may." Diago spoke calmly but firmly as he approached the powerful women, who now turned their intense glares onto him.

"Korra didn't try to interfere with your investigation. She didn't do this out of pride or a need to prove herself. It was dedication and commitment to those she cares about." 

Korra's look of anguish faded slightly when she heard Diago talk.

"She also didn't do this alone. She came to me asking for help, wanting to make sure she didn't do anything reckless that could cause more harm than good. It showed a great deal of humility, and since then, she's acted with incredible restraint and discipline. Plus, as you can see, we got results." Diago emphasized the warehouse.

Kya and Lin's expressions changed drastically before returning to Korra. As much as she wanted to give a triumphant smile, her friends were still in grave danger.

"I'm seeing this through." She said vehemently. Diago stood by Korra's side without a hint of reservation or doubt.

"I think she's earned that right."

Lin raised an eyebrow towards Korra with incredible intrigue.

"You went to the same army officer who detained you for help? Hmp, maybe you were right, Kya, maybe this girl will be a great Avatar one day."

Kya smiled at Korra with growing pride before walking over and placing an arm around her shoulder. Another thirty agonizing minutes of planning went by before the police and soldiers moved into position.

Lin led Korra, Kya, and Diago across the dimly lit street towards the warehouse. As she did so, the metal bender sensed all the vibrations around them, instantly seeing where the sentries stood. Before any could react, Lin furiously bent small pieces of metal from her police jacket at them.

The metal ensnared their hands and mouths, pinning them against the walls, unable to move or speak. Within a minute, the Equalists inside were blind. Diago's troops and Lins police moved in, ready to breach when given the order.

Lin snapped two metal whips from her sleeves to the walkway and used them to fly up. Korra followed with air bending, waiting for Lin to pull the others up. From there, they carefully moved inside and stood over a massive assembly inside the main warehouse floor.

Hundreds of men and women packed inside with Equalist banners lining the walls. Most of those on the floor weren't uninformed or tattooed Equalists, just ordinary people, perhaps that frightened Korra even more.

After a tense minute, several figures appeared on a stage, including a few uniformed Equalists, the Lieutenant who captured Mako and Asami, and a man who stood out among the others.

Korra couldn't quite understand why, but something about him unsettled her. He dressed quite differently, wearing a hooded vest with a strange white mask covering his face.

"Is that?" Diago almost stuttered.

"Amon." Lin growled.

"That's Amon!" Korra barely restrained herself from shouting.

Many in the crowd cheered when they saw him, and others looked nervous, unsure of what to think. Slowly, he stepped forward to a microphone and at last spoke. His voice emanating with power but not booming. Instead, it was more subtle and confident.

"Greetings, men and women of Republic City, those like me, born without the destructive abilities which give their wielders an unearned sense of power and self-worth."

Korra braced herself as each word carried immense emphasis. The voices among the crowd grew after Amon gave them a moment to take in his speech.

"I began my quest for equality many years ago. When I was a boy, I grew up on a humble farm with my family. We lived peacefully with our neighbors, and none of us were benders. But all that changed one day when a fire bender broke into our house. He demanded money and killed my family for good measure, all of us helpless before him. I was the only one to escape but was left permanently scarred." Among emphasized his face while many in the audience gasped or donned expressions of deep sympathy.

Korra couldn't help but feel a bit herself, almost forgetting that Amon had her friends. Lin, however, merely narrowed her eyes, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Please, do not cry for me. I survived that day for a reason, for a greater purpose. In the past, we divided ourselves among the four nations, but all of us lived under the tyranny of benders, their lust for power and control. Bending has been the cause of every war and major conflict in human history. Benders themselves have brought untold death and destruction with their abilities, and to this day, it is used as a means to oppress those of us born pure, without their impurity."

The crowd began to chant in anger and hatred for benders.

"Benders cannot accept that modern technology has made their abilities obsolete. That we now have the power to escape their oppression. But the time has come to liberate the world from benders, starting here in Republic City!"

The chants grew steadily louder, filling Korra's stomachs with rocks with each tone of hatred and malice.

"Now, I will show you the path to our freedom."

A curtain raised, and Korra's heart raced when she saw her friends, bound and gagged with many other benders, including the gangsters.

"These benders are criminals who use their power to abuse those without them or actors who believe themselves to be icons but are nothing more than oppressors to those beneath them." Amon said, emphasizing Shai Dai.

"However, today, this all changes. In my quest to rescue my fellow non-benders, I mastered an ability that only one other person throughout history has achieved. Energy bending."

Lin and Kya's eyes went wide.

"No, that's impossible." Kya muttered.

Korra was a bit confused.

"Energy bending? What's that?"

Amon turned to one of his uniformed Equalists, a rather crazed looking man with a knife, who eagerly freed one of the gangsters.

Many gasped in fright when they saw the criminal instantly blast fire at Amon, leaping to his feet as he did so.

However, the Equalist leader masterfully evaded each, though not like an air bender would. Despite the gangster's best effort, no attacks landed, and Amon seized his right arm with one hand and forehead with the other.

All went silent and still, Korra's heart racing faster and faster when she saw a white light emanate from Amon and gangster's eyes. At that moment, she felt something profound. Something she'd only ever experienced when connecting with past Avatars or in spiritual training.

After a few moments, Amon released his captive, who thrust his fist at him, but nothing happened.

"What!?" The gangster yelped, horrified as he tried a few more times desperately to fire bend, but to no avail. The crowd had mixed motions, some cheering, others silenced in terror.

Korra, Diago, Lin, and Kya joined them.

"He, he took away his bending." Korra trembled as she spoke, her fear now nearly matching the feeling of losing her friends.

Mako, Opal, Bolin, and even Asami looked beyond terrified and thrashed about, with the other benders, trying desperately to break free, but to no avail.

"I possess the means to bring true equality! We outnumber benders ten-to-one, and now, the revolution truly begins! We won't stop until bending vanishes from the face of the Earth! And for the benders who don't submit themselves to us willingly." The knife-wielding Equalist slit the gangster's throat, a sadistic pleasure on his face as he did so.

"The revolution has begun!!" Amon began stripping the gangsters of their bending before his minion slit their throats. Eventually, he reached Shai Dai, who had tears in her eyes.

Despite this, Amon removed her bending. However, to Korra's surprise, the knife-wielding Equalist didn't kill her, though he clearly wanted to.

"Move in! All units move in!!" Lin shouted over her radio.

"Sergeant, commence attack!" Diago added. Amon reached for Opal, who similarly cried, Bolin, Mako, and Asami fruitlessly trying to stop him.

Korra, however, had more luck. Reaching out, she bent the knife out of the crazed Equalist's hand and used it to cut through the remaining benders' and Asami's bindings.

Without a moment of hesitation, Opal spun herself around, blasting the Equalist guards back with a gust of wind. Amon slid across the stage but remained on his feet. 

Many in the crowd gasped in fright but weren't ready for the real surprise. Doorways and walls burst apart, opening the way for soldiers and police to surge inside.

"Watch the civilians!" Diago's platoon sergeant roared. Being a non-bender, she wielded an electro-spear and a gauntlet like Zhu Li's, quickly taking down three tattooed equalists in her path.

The soldiers and police made quick work of the non-uniformed Equalists in their path and even some uniformed members. Yet even in all the chaos, they had enough discipline to allow non-combatants to pass through them safely.

Korra leaped down with Kya and the others using her air bending to force over a dozen crowd members away from the melee. Unfortunately, dozens of uniformed Equalists emerged from deeper inside the warehouse to join the battle.

When they tried to surround them, Lin bent bits of metal from the floor and walls into Kya's streams of water. The effect proved brutal as Korra saw ravaged Equalists stain the wall with blood after enduring hits.

Kya and Lin showed little remorse after witnessing what Amon did and intended to do. Both Korra and Diago felt more than a little amazed when they saw Kya unleash her true water bending abilities. The Avatar imagined this was what master Katara must have been like in her prime, for Kya swiftly and efficiently dealt with any Equalist that came at her or Lin.

"Rally to me! Rally to me!" Diago commanded, slicing through incoming bolas and bombs with one hand and ensnaring uniformed Equalists with the others.

A pair of chi-blockers tried to strike him and Kya, but the water benders were ready. Both froze their attacker's hands before brutally slamming them into the hard ground, heads frozen.

"This is your one warning! Any other chi-blocker tries to come at me, or my companions loses their hands!" Kya roared.

Just like that, another chi-blocker did just that, and to Korra's shock, her master was a woman of her word.

However, the Avatar focused on rescuing her friends, who now battled uniformed and non-uniformed Equalists on the stage.

"Guys! I'm coming!" Korra furiously blasted a group of Equalists back with fire bending and then shot pillars of stone upward, breaking up the pathway for incoming uniformed Equalists.

Lin and Kya followed Korra, helping the soldiers and police wherever they could. 

"Please, don't hurt me!" A woman from the crowd pleaded to a fire-bending soldier.

"Get out of here!" He shouted, allowing her to pass. Korra and Kya saw this and felt a bit of warmth in their hearts despite all the chaos and confusion. Yet it instantly froze into cold terror when the woman revealed a hidden knife and stabbed the fire bending soldier in the back.

"Gahhh!!" 

"Filthy bender!" She snarled with the venom of pure hatred oozing from her face.

Korra and Kya would've done something, but Diago's platoon sergeant did so far them. She impaled the woman through her back, cold discipline on the Sergeant's face as she did so.

After freeing the spear, she knelt down beside her soldier and began dressing the wound.

"Medic!!!" 

As much as Kya wanted to help, a police and army medic arrived and began water bending the wound. The path to Amon became easier as Diago organized his men and more efficiently began pushing the Equalists back.

However, Korra soon realized the battle had only just begun. Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Asami, now armed with the knife, managed to fight off the Uniformed Equalists on stage, except for one.

The Lieutenant came at Mako and Bolin, his electric batons surging with power. 

"Go low!" Mako shouted while fire bending high. His younger brother did so, but their foe proved too agile. He evaded each attack and managed to strike them both. Mako and Bolin grunted in pain, barely managing to avoid more blows as they tried desperately to hit the Lieutenant. 

Opal readied herself to blast him with air, only for Asami to push her.

"Look out!" A metal gauntlet narrowly avoided both young women, retracting at the same time another flew towards them.

Now Opal pulled Asami away to evade the attack. From the shadows emerged a woman with what appeared to be metallic arms. Both had clawed gauntlets at the end sharp enough to cut stone. With a ruthless grin, she aimed both hands at them and unleashed grappled gauntlets.

Opal air bent up, but her opponent quickly shot one gauntlet into the ceiling and followed.

Meanwhile, Asami heard a series of painful grunts from the other freed benders. Looking over, another chi-blocker revealed herself. She wore a similar uniform as the Lieutenant. However, unlike the woman with metallic arms, she had a cold and emotionless expression, bringing down the benders faster and more efficiently than any of the other chi-blockers.

Without a word, she came for Asami, striking like a serpent. However, Asami didn't attempt to confront her, instead doing everything she could to evade the blows and get enough distance to throw her knife.

"Amon, you're under arrest!" Lin unleashed her metal whips at him, but neither found their mark. Instead, Korra, Lin, and Kya went pale as something emerged from behind the curtain and took the blows.

The strange device stood in a human-like frame with arms and legs. Yet it loomed above them at eight-feet with a seemingly metallic body, hiding whatever lay inside. 

"What, what is that!?" Korra almost stuttered.

"I don't know, but it's made of met-" Lin's face turned paler when she tried to bend the device, yet nothing happened. She felt no metal.

"Metal?" The machine leaped at Lin and just missed her with its foot.

"Lin!" Kya shrieked.

"I've got this! Capture Amon!" The police chief roared, her fear vanishing as she earth and metal bend projectiles into the machine, forcing it back.

Despite a fierce desire to help her wife, Kya turned to Amon with Korra. The Equalist leader patiently waiting for them with his hands behind his back.

"The Avatar, we meet at last, and the previous Avatar's daughter as well. How interesting."

Korra and her master moved around Amon very carefully, trying to find an opening.

"Whatever happens, do not let him get a hold of you." Kya said as calmly as she could muster, and Korra nodded.

Korra tried to bend some water at Amon, her skills improving, but still not fully developed. The Equalist leader easily avoided the strike, but it was a feint. Korra immediately unleashed bursts of blue fire while Kya took control of her water and tried to trap him.

However, both women blinked when they saw him avoid both. Neither quite understood how, but Korra's fire hit Kya's water, almost as if the water moved around Amon when he evaded.

Kya furiously swept at his legs to complement Korra's air bending. Just just like before, Amon kept himself from taking a hit, moving his legs away from both. It was almost as if the water avoided him rather than the other way around.

Korra fell back as Amon closed the distance between them, coming close enough to sweep her off the ground. 

"Korra!" Her master roared, unleashing a small tidal wave towards Amon. The Equalist leader tried to grab Korra as he dodged, but the Avatar used a bit of air bending to flip herself away. As she did so, Korra bent sheets of metal from the wall at Amon's back, but to no avail. 

Instead, he propelled himself off one and slammed his knee into Kya's side when she tried to move.

"Master!"

"Kya!" Lin furiously came at the machine, but it took everything she had. The metal bender's inability to affect it frustrating her to no end. Lin tried to entangle its legs with her chains, but it jumped up and spun itself, hurling Lin around with it.

The police chief grunted after the impact, coughing up some blood. The machine rose both arms up to crush her, Lin bending her chains into blades with a steel expression. 

However, a powerful jet of water struck the machine and forced its arms just away from her. Diago rushed over, putting more and more pressure against the suit. Lin immediately bent metal into the water, causing it to cut deep scratches against the machine's hull.

"Get inside it!" Lin barked.

"I'm on it!" Diago answered. He focused on moving his water inside the joints and any other openings, eventually succeeding after finding a gap under the right armpit. With his water inside, Diago froze it, seizing the arm in place.

"Eat this!" Lin bent a massive boulder of rock and metal into the ice, shattering it and tearing the machine's arm off.

Meanwhile, Opal continued to evade the grapple-woman, her attempts to strike with air failing as the Equalist moved surprisingly fast from place to place.

Eventually, her left gauntlet seized Opal's leg and slammed the air bender into the ground, hard. The young-woman grunted in agony, her body aching worse than when her brothers accidentally hit her in power disk.

Without a word, the elite Equalist unleashed both gauntlets at Opal, only for a boulder to knock them away.

"Leave her alone!" Bolin furiously raced over, Mako having successfully struck the Lieutenant, forcing him back. The elite Equalist furiously attempted to attack Bolin from different angles, moving from place to place with her grapples. However, each time, he bent up rocks and deflected the gauntlets. Finally, Bolin sent a powerful boulder at her grapple about to launch elsewhere, knocking it off course and leaving the Equalist open.

"And gotcha!" Bolin chanted in victory, his second rock slamming the woman hard against a wall. Yet this success faded almost instantly when the chi-blocker raced over and struck him in every nerve point before he could blink.

"Ahhh!" Bolin felt every muscle tense up while his body went limp and fell over. The earth bender's eyes widened in terror when he saw the chi blocker's boot raise over his face.

"Back off!" Opal glided over and hurled the chi blocker away with a burst of air bending. The Equalist officer gave a frightening look at Opal, but she didn't move from in front of Bolin. Giving a fierce expression of her own while taking a fighting stance.

Every time the chi blocker tried to get close, Opal carried her away with air, Bolin blushing uncontrollably as he saw the determination and skill in Opal's fighting, for him no less.

The chi blocker tried to regain her footing, only for a harsh elbow to smash across her face. 

"Ghaaah!" She grunted, her vision growing watery before realizing Asami's presence. Slightly disoriented, the chi blocker thrust two fingers, but the young woman sliced into her opponent's hand with a knife. Not letting up, Asami delivered a kick to the Equalist's head and sent her stumbling onto the ground.

"Aaauh! Look out!" Mako grunted. Opal and Asami looked over just in time to see the Lieutenant land a successful hit on the fire bender's arm before breaking for them.

Both young women reacted too late and cried out in pain, the electricity surging through their veins. With all four opponents disoriented or chi blocked, the Lieutenant raced to the chi blocker and lifted her over his shoulder at the same time the machine fell back and picked up the other Elite Equalist with its remaining arm.

As this happened, Kya refocused her efforts entirely on holding Amon's attention and preventing him from moving.

"Korra, no mercy!" She shouted, making her instructions to the Avatar very clear. Korra nodded in understanding and took a deep breath, slowly moving her fingers in circular motions while separating negative and positive emotions.

Once she had enough power, Korra unleashed the bolt of lightning directly at Amon, who did not attempt to dodge it. Kya dropped her water to avoid any accidental discharge but looked similarly confused when Amon remained where he stood.

Yet when he raised his right middle and pointer finger, her mouth dropped.

"Korra, look out!" The Avatar's eyes went wide. She, too, recognized this technique, having learned it from Master Zuko. Lightning redirection, but how did he know it. That probably didn't matter at the moment, Korra readied herself to redirect the lightning, but Amon didn't aim it at her.

"Kya!!!" Lin shrieked in horror after seeing the lightning come directly at her wife. Fortunately for her, Korra wasn't the only one to learn redirection from Zuko. Kya held her fingers out and carefully guided the lightning through her stomach and then in front of Amon's feet.

The resulting explosion nearly lifted the two women off their feet and filled their eyes with smoke after a blinding light. Upon regaining her vision, Korra saw Amon and his leaders were gone. However, any anger or disappointment at this paled in comparison to the relief at seeing her friends unharmed.

"Guys!" Mako and Asami both embraced Korra tightly.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, still a bit anxious.

"We're fine, thanks to you." Mako said a warm smile on his face.

"You did all this for us?" Asami added in a similar tone.

"Of course, the Avatar does whatever it takes for those in need, especially her friends." Korra said confidently but without arrogance.

"Well, that makes us some of the luckiest people in Republic City." Mako said in a way that made Korra feel beyond grateful. Like a small glimpse of what she thought being Avatar would entail.

Kya used her waterbending to heal Bolin's blocked chi and he got up with the air of Opal.

"Korra, you are the greatest friend someone could ask for!" Bolin was nearly on the verge of tears as he and Opal took over for Mako and Asami in a tight hug.

"Thank you, master." Opal said softly.

"Opal, you don't have to call me that. We're friends."The air bender's expression filled with more emotion after hearing this.

Kya smiled before feeling a powerful set of arms wrap themselves around her.

"Don't ever try something that dangerous again! Messing with lightning!" Lin shouted at her wife.

"I've seen you do crazier things than that, Lin." Kya retorted, but the metal bender didn't respond.

Diago smiled tenderly after seeing Korra's friends safe, then looked around at the battle's aftermath. Ten of his men and twelve police officers wounded, with fifteen dead equalists, twice as many wounded, and twenty more in custody. Most of the civilians were allowed to flee. Only those that directly involved themselves in the battle joined the Equalists in arrests.

However, as Diago turned to approach his platoon sergeant, his eyes fixed on a civilian, not in custody who'd been in the crowd, and now tended to a hurt Equalist.

Korra saw the intensity of deep emotion in Diago's eyes as he and the man locked gazes. A sense of resentment in both men, but also pain, so much pain. The man appeared fire-nation in descent with well trimmed-black hair and brownish eyes behind glasses.

"Are you going to arrest me too?" The man asked, barely holding back bitterness as he spoke.

Diago tightened his fist.

"Listening to Amon's, not a crime. Though I should have thought you might come to a place like this."

The doctor returned to his work, trying to give Diago the cold shoulder.

"He's right about bending, about everything."

"He just said what you wanted to hear, reaffirming the hatred you feel towards benders. But that will never change what you are, and if they ever find out, they'll only see you as the other, and even the man you're tending to wouldn't hesitate to slit your throat." Diago nearly shouted as he emphasized his wounded fire-bending private.

The doctor tightened his fists.

"As you can see, Amon can finally rid me of this curse."

Diago turned away, Korra almost seeing tears in his eyes.

"I suppose that's that then, goodbye." He walked away, the doctor struggling to hold back any tears of his own. As Diago approached his sergeant, he passed Korra and her friends.

"What was that about? Do you know that man?" Korra asked. Diago didn't answer and kept walking, bringing concern back to Korra's heart. Lin eventually went to embrace Opal before giving the young Avatar perhaps the first genuine look of gratitude.

"Thank you." The words carried more weight from Lin than the others, yet after everything, she saw Korra felt a sense of foreboding of what was yet to come.

That night, she knelt in her room on Air Bender island while Naga slept peacefully. Meditating as Bumi taught her, Korra channeled her spiritual aura and connected herself with the past Avatars.

"Avatar Motome, I need your wisdom." She said humbly. Korra saw the spirit of Motome appear before her, yet as the ancient fire-nation Avatar took form, Korra noticed something inside Motome's body glow for a moment before vanishing.

"I am always happy to offer guidance, Korra. How can I help you?" Motome asked in a very warm and humble tone. Korra took a deep breath and sighed.

"Things are worse than I imagined. The leader of the Equalists, Amon, he, he can take away someone's bending." Motome saw and heard the fear growing in Korra's heart.

"That is quite disheartening. To lose bending, I couldn't imagine how that might feel." The past avatar tried to sound calm as she spoke, but it did little for Korra.

"What if he gets me!? I'm the Avatar, without bending, I, I'm nothing." Korra held her head while shaking, looking ready to fall apart.

"Korra! Your value is more than just bending. You are the bridge between humanity and spirits. Bending is only a part of that mantle."

"Bending is the only thing I've ever really been good at. It's how I've defined myself since I first started fire bending. If Amon took it from me-" Korra shivered, and Motome took a deep breath.

"Korra, you define who you are by your actions and decisions. You're so much more than just a bender. Remember that."

The Avatar sighed and resumed meditating.

"Avatar Aang, I need your wisdom." Motome vanished, but as Aang started to take her place, Korra noticed the glowing figure inside him transfer from Motome to Aang. Her eyes widened for a moment upon realizing she'd seen it before, many years ago in her dream where the past Avatars first came to her.

"Korra, I feel much fear in you." She nodded, still trembling.

"Amon, he, he-"

"I understand how frightened you must be. I felt the same fear when told I had no choice but to kill Fire Lord Ozai. I'd wrapped myself in the identity of my people, the last air nomad. I had to stay true to our ideals, or it would vanish off the Earth forever."

Korra smirked slightly.

"You found a way, though, by taking away his bending no less." Aang chuckled slightly with Korra at the irony of the situation.

"Korra, whatever happens, know that what you are doesn't always define who you are. Bender or not, people are who they choose to be. You are someone who chooses to dedicate herself to what she believes in, who does whatever it takes for those she cares for and is willing to swallow their pride to see it through. None of that requires you to be a bender."

Korra took another deep breath, the anxiety in her head calming slightly.

"Thank you, Aang. Motome."

"Of course, we're always here for you, Korra." Aang slowly began to vanish, but the small luminescent kite-like figure remained, appearing within Korra for a moment.

"Always."


End file.
